All the Voices Never Stop
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: Riddick has been keeping a low profile on Triumph. No mercs, simple life, and he keeps his edge nice and sharp. The last thing he expected was a proposal. Or the lunatic crew that came along with his new bride. But when has his life ever been simple? At least his wife is able to keep up with him. Rated M for a reason folks.
1. Chapter 1

**All the Voices Never Stop**

_**Chapter 1**_

Riddick sat back against his out of the way log and regarded the folks dancing around the fire. Triumph wasn't a bad moon as moons went. The people were fairly congenial, didn't ask a lot of questions and except for a small bandit problem it was pretty peaceful. He'd been making a decent living, hunting and trapping across the upper portion of the moon. Folks were always glad of a strong back, fresh meat and tanned hides so he was usually greeted with a smile, strange headgear aside. Explaining that he hunted better at night because his eyes were sensitive to light was usually a simple matter of taking the elder of whatever village he was in aside and having a small word.

Afterwards, in the evening, he was usually a magnet for small children and fascinated women. The kids were amazed by his eye shine and he'd been cajoled into more than one surprisingly fun game of hide and seek in the late evening hours. Kids were always a helluva a lot of fun for him. The women... well... that was a more complicated situation.

He made no claim to understand the religion of Triumph; it varied a bit from village to village. In most villages the unmarried girls were kept in a place called the Maiden house. Married women were fairly subservient to their husbands apparently; not something he was interested in. Though he'd seen quite a few women give their husbands an eye and suddenly the husband was quite interested in whatever his wife wanted to tell him quietly in the ear. He guessed however they acted in public a lotta women wore the pants in private. At least in this particular village. Certainly the docile attitudes seemed to be more than a little tongue in cheek.

He liked the simple world but at the same time, after three years of it, he was getting a little bored. Luckily life was hard enough that he hadn't dulled his own edge. Again. It was a quiet, simple life, if a solitary one. Simple, but not luxurious by any means in tangibles or intangibles. Sometimes he wondered if the Elder was right, that he wasn't meant for a life alone. And at other times he was grateful for his solitude.

No one here knew him well enough to realize this wasn't his native system. In three years he'd learned enough Chinese to pass for native though it wasn't completely second nature to curse in it. He'd managed to make his way to Triumph by stowing away on a cargo freighter bound for the moon with seed wheat. And before that it had been a spot on the floor of a transport ship with forty other people out to Beaumonde. And before that…numerous miscellaneous ships with no interest in him beyond a fee for transport. No records of transport had given him three years of freedom from the mercs that would never stop hunting him.

Something told him things would change soon. Shirah's whispers had gentled after he'd killed Zhylaw. He'd thought she had gone until he'd been left for dead on Not Furya. But once he'd embraced his Animal side again she'd come back to life.

Shirah hadn't been as…strident or demanding in his thoughts after he'd been left on Not Furya. She was more sympathetic and that in turn made him more inclined to listen to her. It helped that getting answers about Furya, about his people, was no longer like pulling teeth. She'd explained a great deal about his people, their people, and why his instincts demanded certain things.

It had been a relief to know that he wasn't insane, not by Furyan standards anyway. And an even greater relief to learn that he wouldn't always be alone. Shirah had explained to him that part of the reason he was drawn to children and protected them was due to his Furyan nature. Furyans, even Alpha Furyans like himself, were essentially pack animals. He needed people, needed children so he could indulge the softer side of his animal. Otherwise he'd become feral and too dangerous a man. But he needed conflict as well, or he'd become too soft.

Shirah was more a comfort these days than she was an irritant. She'd told him what to expect, why he heard echoes of the past in his dreams and sometimes when he was awake. And she'd promised him that he would not be alone forever. His line would continue, his people return, through him. Furyan genetics always bred true. But he needed a strong mate. Someone who would understand him. Someone who would trust him.

So he'd been waiting. Wondering if he should be doing something different. Wondering if he should go searching. But Shirah always calmed him, promised him that he was exactly where he needed to be. That something was coming.

He could feel that she was right. There was a change riding the wind. It felt like Furya was whispering from deep in his brain, to watch and wait and seize his chance when it was offered. His chance for Home. Shirah's whispers echoed through him as he watched the village celebrate. Home was coming for him.

* * *

The village had been dogged by bandits for a while. Some pissants thought they were big bads an' kept robbin' the traders that used the river as a road. He hadn't had any trouble with 'em since he never killed more than he could carry. Running overland was just as fast as a meandering wagon and it kept him from getting soft.

He'd been looking for some decent metal though and couldn't find it with the bandits stealing all the goods. It had become enough of an irritant that he'd given some thought to doing somethin' about the riffraff but the Elder, Gommen, they called him had already made arrangements when he offered.

Sure 'nough, not four days later a semi beat up Ought Three Firefly had set down near the village. Riddick had beat a strategic retreat until he could get a read on the situation. They didn't seem to be lawmen, just regular folk with guns and some semblance of brains. Gommen had talked to them as they'd descended the ramp from the ship and the tall man in the dark coat had nodded and smiled, all amiable like. The tall fellow, a stern dark-skinned woman and a man that practically had a sign flashing above his head saying 'hired gun' in Mandarin and English had a confab and gave the Elder a nod.

Gommen had seemed relieved and Riddick had watched as the original three disappeared into the ship while several others came out. A white haired, dark skinned man carrying a bible spoke with the Elder and the two men exchanged seemingly friendly words. As they were speaking a short curvaceous woman and a light haired man in a patterned shirt descended the ramp. They were followed by a trio that Riddick would have guessed as the most unlikely visitors to Triumph that he would ever see.

The man wore a crisp white shirt, a vest that gleamed and dark trousers. His hair was carefully cut and styled and his skin was pale. He was the picture of a Core gentleman at least as Riddick understood them from what he'd seen in the short time he'd been on Rubicon. The Core man's opposite was a disturbingly beautiful woman with dark curling hair and an artfully painted face. Her gown was just that, a gown rather than a dress and perfectly suited to her beauty and surroundings for all its glamour. And between the two of them...

Well, she was a girl. Had coloring similar to both the woman and the man. No cosmetics, nothing artificial about her. Her companions each had one of her hands as wide dark eyes looked all around the immediate area. Her hair was long and messy, falling in her face at times. She had a slender pretty face, pale skin like the other two and a tentative smile. Unlike the other two, she wasn't dressed like she was Core. She looked more like she'd gotten into the rag bag. The skirt she was wearing was limp around her legs and the boots she wore looked to be too big for her feet. And the less said about the shapeless sweater that covered the rest of her the better. But those eyes…huge and dark and deep as the Black.

A scuffle of grass sounded from behind him on the hill and Riddick slanted his eyes to the side for a moment. "Jacob," He acknowledged quietly before putting his eyes back on the strangers.

"Elder Gommen says they'll get rid of the bandits," The boy told him with the air of imparting important news. "So tonight there'll be a dance and lots of food to celebrate."

"Yeah?" Riddick nodded as the boy moved closer. The kids had learned to wait for permission before coming too close to him. Sometimes he wasn't in the mood for company or he was working and company wasn't appropriate. But right now... "What about the rest of 'em?" He indicated the other folks who'd emerged from the ship. "They gonna help?"

"Dunno," The boy, at ten, was caught in the in-between stage of life when playing was fun but responsibilities were also felt more keenly. "The girl in the coverall, she's their mechanic. Last time they were here, she fixed the cortex and the pump for the well. An' she says machines talk to her. She just knows how to fix 'em."

"Keeps their ship runnin' huh?" Riddick sent the boy a half smile and Jacob grinned back.

"Her name's Kaylee. It's longer but she just tells everyone to call her Kaylee 'cause her real name's too much fuss," Light hair fell in the boy's eyes and he blew it away with a huff of annoyance. "The one with the funny shirt is the pilot. He tells good stories. He says there's a planet where people juggle geese. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Baby geese, yeah," Riddick nearly chuckled at the memory. "What about the others? Know 'em?"

"The real pretty lady with the dark hair... Mother says she's a Companion and I'm not to speak to her," Jacob was frowning from the sound of his voice and Riddick slanted a look at him. "I don't see why though. The Bible says woman was created to be man's companion and helpmeet. She is created from him and is part of him and she shall be his mainstay. And he shall be her sword and shield and keep her from harm."

"Huh," Riddick really didn't care for Bible talk but it was about the only book the people around here read.

"So if woman is supposed to be man's companion, and the lady is a Companion, why am I not to talk to her?" Jacob persisted with his line of reasoning and Riddick nearly chuckled.

"Kid if I explained that one to you I'd be in more trouble than I wanna handle," He shook his head. "You best ask your momma that one. What about them other three though? Don't know 'em?"

"Never seen 'em afore," The boy shook his head. "The man sure is fancy lookin'. Whadda ya think he does?"

"Guess we should go find out," Riddick rose from his relaxed crouch and checked the fit of his blades and gun, adjusting the rifle minutely before he lifted the carcass of the deer he'd brought down earlier. "You run on ahead, let the Elder know I need someone to open up the back of the shop."

"Yes sir," Jacob took off, eager to be of use. Riddick walked at a more sedate pace behind him, choosing his steps carefully. By the time he'd reached the clearing of what served as the center of the village Jacob had spoken to the Elder and run off on some other errand.

The curvy woman had already decided to make herself useful and the pilot was with her on the opposite side of the clearing. The two Core folk and the girl they held were standing in the shade of the ship. The man was looking lost; the woman serene and, according to her body language, the girl between them was interested in everything. She kept trying to get away from the two taller people surrounding her and was growing increasingly frustrated from her expression. Every now and then her gaze rested on him and he could feel her eyes like a caress.

"Ah, Richard," Gommen raised his hand in a hail as Riddick moved into the clearing. "Please, if you can bear the weight a moment longer, meet Shepherd Book."

"Weight's no trouble," Riddick nodded as he strode easily towards the two men. He was aware of a shocked and wide gaze from the Core man, a slight tilt of the exotic woman's head and an increased struggle from the girl. "Richard Bledig, hunter, tracker."

"A pleasure," The shepherd inclined his head. "These are Inara, Simon and River," He indicated each in turn and Riddick tilted his head at the three Core folk. "Simon is our ship's doctor; Inara rents a shuttle on the ship. River is Simon's younger sister."

"Shuttle must be somethin' to get a Companion rentin' it," Riddick observed looking up at the old ship. "Fireflies are always little mysteries waitin' on a solution," He grinned wolfishly at the Core man. "If you're really a doctor, you might wanna take a look at the kids. Couple of 'em got a cough won't leave 'em."

"I'll get my bag," The man released his hold on the girl. "River you stay with Inara. It's very important all right?'

Riddick watched as the girl sighed and muttered something incomprehensible about wolves and smells and trees flickering. Her brother seemed to take it for agreement and hurried back into the ship. Then the girl looked straight at Riddick and smiled a slow pleased expression with a sweet brightening of her eyes. "A mighty hunter," She murmured thoughtfully. "Provides for people. Mighty heart."

Riddick couldn't help that his grin spread wider. Call him vain but he liked a compliment as much as the next man. "Mighty kind of you to say Miss," He drawled. "Long time since I seen someone pretty as you." He looked at the Companion and tilted his head toward the girl next to her. "Seems like being stuck on a ship all the time, a walk'd be welcome. Might take a stroll around the village. It's not Sihnon but there's plenty to see."

"Thank you," The Companion was gracious even to a man carrying a buck carcass around. "I think that's a good idea. Shepherd Book, perhaps you'll walk with us a while?"

Riddick couldn't help winking at the pretty little woman with the tangled hair and big dark eyes. "Well I'd better get this down to the shop. Get it drained and ready for butchering," He nodded at the remaining folks and continued on his way.

Behind him, he heard the Elder explainin', "Richard is a traveler but he's known to us. He tends to stay for several months at a time and keeps a home here. He's quiet, but he respects our ways and he looks out for our children. However, he's not much for...small talk. For him that was practically a week's worth of words."

* * *

He wasn't much for big fires either, he thought with a mental snort. Flames played havoc with his eyes. They weren't steady. All the flickering was as bad as a strobe light for irritating his sensitive pupils. He'd found himself a quiet spot, had a cup or two of the corn liquor being passed around and a decent meal so the liquor didn't go to his head.

The crew of the ship were celebrating along with the village folks. The dark woman and the pilot were snuggled together near the fire, swaying happily with the music. Elder Gommen was making the rounds, talking with the obviously married couple for a bit before he moved on to someone else. The little mechanic was dancing with some of the village girls. The tall guy with the long dark coat had been walking the Companion earlier. Now he was sitting next to the gun hand and getting drunk. So was the gun hand.

Riddick looked around curiously. He couldn't see the Doctor or the Companion now. They probably had gone back into the ship. Most likely they'd taken the girl with them. Pity. She'd seemed like she'd have more fun looking around the village on her own or dancing with the mechanic an' the other girls.

As if his thoughts had conjured her presence, the girl appeared out of the shadows on his right side. She'd either been hiding there for a while, silent the entire time, or she'd just snuck off the ship. Either way he hadn't heard a peep and his ears were better than his eyes.

"He is Richard," Her voice was quiet and had a sweet sound to it. "Hunter, tracker. Wanderer."

"Yep," He tilted his head back to look at her. "Your brother likely to come lookin' for you? Make a fuss?"

"If he notices that she is gone, yes. But he chases images in his sleep and will not wake until the sun touches the horizon." She moved a step closer and regarded him with those huge dark eyes. "Richard... Richard Bledig... meaning 'like a wolf'."

He frowned a bit, "You scared a me or somethin'?" She wasn't coming any closer and he was as unthreatening in appearance as it was possible for him to be. He was leaning back against his log, his legs outstretched in front of him. His rifle was in easy reach and he was armed but so were her crewmates. Well, most of them anyway.

"Have not been given permission to approach," She shook her head. "One does not invade another's territory unless invited."

"It's a free moon isn't it?" Riddick shrugged. It was up to her. He couldn't turn into a cuddly puppy any more than he could fly.

"Simon does not like it when she talks to strangers," She announced in a quiet voice. Still, she came closer and bent down to look into his eyes. Unlike others when they realized he could see perfectly well in the dark her heart beat didn't start to race. Either she didn't realize he was a predator or it didn't frighten her.

"Your preacher introduced us," Riddick reminded her with a half smirk. "Mean's we're not 'xactly strangers. Right?"

"A correct conclusion," The girl nodded and took a seat beside him. Her shoulders fit nicely against his arm resting on the back of the log. "River Boadicea," She offered him her hand politely.

He took it and looked at those slender fingers. She had calluses on her palms and fingertips, the kind that came from familiarity with weapons. Riddick turned her hand over in his and looked at her palm, tracing the lines of it with his fingers and heard her inhaled breath turn into a gasp. She was still staring up at him, her eyes wide and the scent of desire rose off her body. "So what are you doin' out here River Boadicea?" He continued to explore her palm. She was shivering slightly at the touch of his finger to her skin but she wasn't trying to pull away. The Furyan took a deep breath; the scent of her want teased his nose pleasantly.

"Need a favor. A large one," She said in a hesitant voice. "Only have one other choice, but it is not...optimal.

"And that means what?" Riddick was more interested in how she was reacting to his fingers on her palm than whatever favor she wanted. He'd never met a woman who reacted to his touch like that. Most women were nervous around him. Too nervous to respond to his touch with shivers of need.

"She is...damaged. Simon thinks she is broken and beyond mending," River wasn't looking up at him anymore, her head bowed so she was staring at his fingers playing with her hand. "Still a genius though. Know what I need to be fixed."

"Right," Riddick slid arm behind her a little closer and let his fingers touch her hair. It was silky even if it was tangled up and he tugged gently on one lock until she looked up at him. "So how are you busted?"

"Simon does not know what is wrong with me. He gives me medicines and tries to fix what is broken. But there are parts missing and she can never be a whole girl without them. Not without help." Dark eyes looked up into his, "She was...cut open. Her amygdale was...nearly removed. Scarred beyond repair."

"All right," Riddick frowned thoughtfully. If he remembered his reading correctly, and he damn well did, the amygdale was the part of the brain that controlled emotion. Helped you deal with the flight or fight responses, kept you from goin' insane with panic or whatever. "What kinda help would you need?"

"She needs..." She was blushing. Blood was rushing to the pale skin of her face, the scent of her body flushed with heat. A groan of mortification rose in her throat, "It is not easy to say what she needs."

"Well it's not like I'll laugh at you," Riddick shrugged easily. "You're a woman, women got needs. Some I can even help with. Dunno if I can help you unless you ask." Something about this girl, this woman, he liked her. She was trying to be straightforward and she smelled like delight and truth. And desire still, that need was one he'd gladly help her with.

"Is she pretty?" The question, according to his nose and ability to sniff out the truth, was of genuine concern to her. "Her mother is a beauty but she does not look like her."

"I'm no judge of beauty," Riddick warned her. "My eyes...they don't see regular colors. Everything's shades a purple or black an' white an' grey. Ever since my eyes turned. Remember colors okay just can't see them anymore. But you look real fine to me. Better'n that Companion with paint on her face." Her smile was hopeful as she looked up at him.

"He thinks she is pretty? That is...perhaps a good sign." She looked down at his hand, still stroking her palm and took a deep breath.

Riddick lifted his fingers from her hand and touched her chin, prompting her to look up at him. "Yeah, you're a pretty girl. Already said as much," He told her quietly. "What you'd want with a jackass like I me I got no clue." That was the honest to God truth. He had no clue what she'd want him for. He could admit he wanted her, pretty girl who liked his touch, but why would she want anything to do with him?

"She is... I, I am damaged," River began slowly. "But even damaged, even broken, I am still a genius. I was able to determine that my...problems are due to... two different factors." She looked down and then up again. "My amygdale...cannot be replaced. There is no way to regrow it or to reproduce its effects chemically. Not without making me into an unfeeling mindless automaton."

"You don't seem like you have problems now," Riddick observed. She was telling the truth as she saw it; he had no doubt of that. He just didn't understand how she could be as busted up as she said and still be walkin' an' talkin'.

"Now it is only the two of us," She shrugged. "You are calm, everyone is happy. Nothing...pushes at my mind. I don't have to...deal with any emotions that require an amygdale." Her dark eyes were showing a hint of worry and he could smell the anxiety on her. "In the place where they did this to me... they had others. Boys and girls, men and women. People with different abilities or talents. I think...they meant to team us up. Make us work in pairs or trios, quartets, I don't know. But I do know that every mixture of volatile chemicals requires a stabilizing agent."

"All right," Riddick knew he wasn't stupid but he wasn't exactly seeing what she was getting at.

"They turned me into a Reader. I hear the thoughts and emotions of everyone around me. I see everything; hear everything and I can't turn it off." She explained without stopping for breath. A huge gulp of air and she continued on, "The only time it's ever been quiet was when I was in the Black. On a tether on the back of Serenity waiting to go back in after the Feds left. It was peaceful. As peaceful as I've felt since they sliced me open. Even cryo fills my head with sounds. All the voices never stop."

"You can hear me thinkin'," Riddick asked with a tilt of his head. When she simply nodded he shook his head. "Why in the world are you even sittin' with me? If you can Read my mind you know what I am. You know I'm gorram dangerous."

"So am I," She shrugged and tangled her fingers in his. "But you have been kind to me in your way. Told me I'm pretty. Touched my skin and made me feel. Thought on me when they escorted me out of the ship. Thought I would have fun dancing. I would. I love to dance." Dark soft looking lips curved in a smile as she looked up at him. "I killed a man with a pen. I shoved it into his carotid artery and he bled to death. That was before I even...before I was fully trained. I'm not afraid of you Riddick."

He liked how his name sounded on her tongue, he had to admit that. And he liked that she was honestly not afraid of him. If she had the training he figured she had...well she was probably almost as dangerous as he was and if she wasn't it was only for lack of experience. All the training in the world couldn't make up for a lack of experience.

"She does not have much practical...familiarity with killing," River told him. The confirmation of his thoughts and his startled look got a tiny smirk curving her lips. "But...now that you know why she needs help... she should tell you the sort of help she needs."

"Yeah..." Riddick was wondering what in the world she would want him for. He couldn't think of what use he could be to her. Unless she wanted him to hunt down and kill the bastards who'd hurt her. Now that would be an amusin' hunt. He could get behind that notion. He never had taken to people who hurt kids.

"Needs a stabilizing agent please," She said quietly. When he simply lifted an eyebrow she sighed and wiggled closer to his body until her side was pressed to his. Only then did she continue, "She requires... someone whose amygdale is intact. Someone who is skilled in controlling his reaction to emotions."

"You want me to...what exactly?" Riddick understood what she was saying. It was simple enough but he wasn't getting the how of it. Or even why she was asking him. There were plenty of people on her boat that seemed in control. The Companion looked to have that particular quality down to a fine art.

"He misunderstands," River shook her head. "It cannot be any person. Must fit specific criteria in order to have the effect needed. Emotional control, a warrior, intelligent enough to understand her. And she finds you very handsome. She, I...find you to be the epitome of what a man should be."

"Huh," He had to think about that one. She'd given him a mess of compliments and he was still trying to figure out his part in this favor of hers. "So what do you want from me?"

"Want to marry you."

The blunt reply had him drawing in a gasping breath of shock and he stared down at her in disbelief. "Are you gorram crazy? Why'n the unholy fuck would you want to marry me? You know who I am? Really know?"

In response, she climbed into his lap, straddling his outstretched legs. Her knees pressed to the ground on either side of his hips and strong slender arms rested on his shoulders. Her hands stroked the back of his neck pleasurably and he stared at her. She was looking down at him with a tiny smile on her face and he couldn't understand what she could possibly be pleased about. He was a gorram animal. He was murderer, an escaped convict, and more than a few folks thought he was out of his mind to boot. If she had any sense she'd run in the opposite direction.

But the very thought of her running from him was wrong. It went against everything inside him to let her go. Shirah's whisper was getting louder inside him, murmuring coaxingly of home and family. Was this slender girl who he'd been waiting for? Was she the reason his instincts had been strung tight for weeks?

He was dimly aware that the celebration was still ongoing even as she giggled down at him and answered his rhetorical question. "She knows very well who he is. Richard Bledig Riddick. Escaped Convict. Murderer. Furyan. Lord Marshall. Castaway. Warrior. Likes him. And she already told him that she is crazy. Need him to be not crazy anymore. Will still like him when the insanity has fled. Promise."

"Why me?" He wanted to know, "Don't you have other men on your crew? Beside your brother?" Not that he minded her straddling him or the feel of that soft yet firm body pressing down on his. She felt gorram good on top of him.

"Captain is smitten with Inara, but too stupid to do anything about it. Pilot is married to the First Mate," She half turned, pressing the side of her body to his chest and indicated the gun hand sitting next to the captain both of them well on their way to very drunk. "Shepherd is celibate, not allowed to marry, and not appropriate besides. The only other possibility is the gun hand. And he does not like her. Saw her naked and still finds the idea of sex with her highly disturbing."

Now that he did not care for one bit. The hands that were resting lightly on her hips tightened on her body, "Whadda ya mean he saw you in your birthday suit?" He growled the words out and smelt her scent warm as a smile curved her lips.

"She came out of cryo early. Didn't like it. The voices wouldn't stop. Cold agonizing light, reborn into Serenity's arms. Captain Daddy broke the lid off my box and I fell out screaming. Entire crew saw the girl without clothing. Except Kaylee and the Shepherd. Unconscious and out of the room respectively," She shrugged and the movement pressed her body against his, moving her breasts pleasurably over his chest.

"Well that's one less man I'll wanna kill," Riddick muttered to himself. "So the gun hand doesn't suit you?"

"Thinks she is dangerous. Crazy. Unpredictable and trouble. Does not want trouble," River told him softly. "His mind is... well," She shrugged eloquently. "It would work, but not as well as yours. And I do not want to be his wife. He would not want a wife like me. I am... not easy. Or sweet. Or nice."

"So, what? You'd marry me and then be on your way?" Riddick got the feeling that wasn't what she had in mind even as he asked the question. It wasn't really what he wanted either, if he gave any thought to what he wanted. His brain, and other less evolved parts, kept going back to how she'd reacted when he touched his fingers to her palm.

"She, I, would very much like it if Riddick joined Serenity. But she would stay here with him if he did not wish to sail the Black," Her little white teeth had caught her bottom lip between them and she was worrying the tender flesh in her stress. "In order to be a person again, to have her mind, she would stay here. She would like building a life with him as her husband. But she...they...would need to have a proper...actual marriage."

"Wouldn't it be more likely your crew'll come for my blood and I'll end up killin' 'em all?" Riddick slid his hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer. She felt damn good against him. Strong but like silk under his palms.

"She is confident that she can prevent bloodshed. And the captain will wish to ascertain the marriage is a true one before anyone is actually killed," River told him with a hopeful smile. "Does his question mean he is considering her proposal?"

"You a virgin?" He knew it was blunt as hell but it made a little bit of a difference in how this would go.

"Never had sex with a man. Doesn't make her a virgin. Gifted with a Companion to introduce her to pleasure when she was fourteen. Ceremony to remove the hymen when she was thirteen," She tilted her head thoughtfully. "The Companion was skilled and she was pleased but..." She shrugged but began to look a bit worried. "Does it matter so much?" Her nerves showed more as she continued, "Please. I want this, with you. I want your mind to be with mine. Strong and safe and free but alive with intelligence and courage and the Animal inside you. Please. I...I want all the voices to stop unless I go looking for them. I don't want to be fractured and broken. Please don't make me..."

He stopped her anxious babbling and the rising scent of fear with a shake of her body in his arms. "Gorramit, I haven't changed my mind. Nothing to change when I'm just askin' a question is there? For the record? I don't care, just like to be prepared," Riddick shrugged. "Case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly dainty."

Her giggle was a wicked sound that sent a pleasurable thrum through his muscles even if it was half nervy with relief. "She is glad of that. Do not find slender men appealing. Very much approve of physicality; his muscles and skills and especially of all his knives."

Riddick looked at her, slender body pressed against his, pale skin and dark eyes surrounded by tangled but somehow luscious looking dark hair. He wanted her, wanted to keep her, wanted what Shirah had promised him in those haunting dreams. He wanted his home. But this girl/woman wasn't anything like the hardy girls in the Maiden House or the rawboned women that were the norm on Triumph.

He wasn't like the men of Triumph either. He was Furyan. A murderer. An escaped convict. His animal side was demanding his mate become his without any more waiting or consideration. Once he touched her, took her, he'd never be able to let her go. Deep inside where all of Furya lived within him he knew, felt with absolute certainty, that his people only mated once. It was rare to marry as young as he was. Long lived, powerful and spiritual, the consequences of mating would resound through lifetimes.

Riddick studied her expressive intelligent face and wondered what she was thinking of his silence. She'd freely confessed as to why she'd chosen him, told him that she needed him. Did she know that he needed her just as fiercely? That once they were married, bound by rites and her body joined with his that she would become his world? There would be nothing more important in his life than this woman. She could become his greatest weakness or his most powerful strength depending on her character.

It was a risk.

And he didn't care about the risk. If she was strong enough to be honest with him… Strong enough to tell him why she needed him, that there was another possibility but he was still the best choice for her. Then she was strong enough to deal with him once he took her. She was intelligent enough to entice him with compliments that reeked of her veracity and not so proud that she wouldn't show him her fears when he seemed to reject her offer.

His curiosity was piqued as well. She was strong, intelligent and beautiful but by her own admission she was damaged. What would she be like when her mind was healed or, to use her words, stabilized? How much more of powerful a woman would she become if he chose her, chose to bind himself to her? She could be his equal. Could be everything he wanted and needed.

But she had to know. It would be the worst kind of lie to not tell her what he was like. To not warn her that this was an irrevocable step. There was no divorce on Furya. There was no way to dissolve the bonds they would create. Even as he considered it he could feel the knowledge trickling forward from that place of his ancestors inside him. He wondered if she could Read it, or feel it with her abilities? Or would the information come as a surprise to her as it was to him?

"Gotta tell you," Riddick began, knowing his voice was still fairly gruff with trepidation. "Won't be any goin' back. Marry me, you'd belong to me. I'd belong to you. My people, they don't split, not ever." He slid his hands up her arms, amazed at how slender she was, and gave her a little shake. "I'm not nice. Not sweet. Not even polite. But I protect what's mine. I'd expect you to be loyal and I'd be the same. But you gotta know. After... there's no backin' out. Run and I'd hunt you. Leave an' I'd drag you back. I go some where you'd come with. That's it."

Those huge dark eyes studied him for a long tense moment and she nodded slowly. "He demands fidelity and verity. Offers the same to her. Possessive of what is his. Warrior. Alpha Furyan. Powerful. Demanding. Needs strength and intelligence in his mate. She would endeavor to be everything he needs." A fleeting smile curved her lips and she nodded, "No take backs. No changies. No return of purchase. All sales are final."

Frustration twisted her pretty mouth and she sighed as if what she'd said wasn't what she'd had in her mind. Her hand lifted and hesitantly cupped his jaw before her thumb moved to caress his lower lip. "When her brain is stable she will be glad. Words will not slip and slide on her tongue. She will be capable. Will give him everything she has. Would be a worthy mate. She will honor him." She tilted her head, a slightly predatory look in her eyes as she met his silver gaze. "He will honor her equally?"

Riddick considered her little speech for a moment. As best as he could tell, she was trying to say she understood what he needed. That there was no going back for either of them. All sales were final. He almost grinned at the phrasing but her last question sobered him. Honor. With the life he'd led, no one had ever considered him capable of honor. She simply looked at him and saw right through every mask, the layers of trappings that hid the Furyan from the world, even the facade of the animal. She looked at him and knew. And expected that he understood honor and had a code of his own, strictly adhered to. She believed he was capable of honorable behavior and would treat her accordingly. It was one of the highest compliments he'd ever been given and it was bestowed without hesitation or conscious thought.

"We did this... you'd be my woman. Wife, mate, Lady...my honor is yours and yours is mine." Riddick told her finally. "No way I'd treat you bad. Wife is an equal. Treated like one." He turned his face into her hand and pressed a hot kiss to her palm, eliciting an erotic gasp from her lips. "Long's you understand, we start this, there's no stopping."

She nodded her understanding, dark mouth curving in an anticipatory smile. Those dark pretty eyes were watching him hopefully as he looked up at her. "Does this mean the proposal is accepted?"

"You know how the marriage ceremony works on Triumph?" He smirked at her. If life was as hard for her as she'd implied with all that worried talk a minute ago... Well hell. It wasn't like he didn't want her. She was fucking beautiful. Even in those clothes that looked like she was drowning in them. He'd been more interested in her than the Companion or the obviously single little mechanic. He'd barely heard this woman's voice and he'd been intrigued. And he'd acted according to his slightly atrophied conscience and warned her there was no getting away from him.

She'd seemed pleased by that. So, smart, pretty, brave and she wanted him. Of course he was gonna marry her. Any woman who could capture his attention like that, wasn't afraid of him and wanted him on top of it? He'd be an idiot to turn her down. And his instincts were screaming at him that she should be his. That he'd been waiting for her. Hell, his instincts had been screaming since he'd seen her that he should be courting her. The Furyan part of him had woken up with a vengeance since he'd seen those gorgeous dark eyes.

And his smirk and teasing words just seemed to make her happier if her smile at him was any indication. Maybe it was good that she was a little crazy. It wasn't like he was the Core standard of normal to begin with.

"I must make you a wreath of branches and flowers and leaves. Present it to you and crown you with it," River told him with a smile. "I give you a bowl of wine and you drink from it. And then we must dance together with our hands joined."

"That's how I've seen it done," Riddick agreed. "All right," He sighed. "Can't believe I'm sayin' this. I must be outa my mind. Or maybe it's been too long and I'm itchin' for some fun an' trouble." He pulled her so close her mouth was only an inch from his. He felt compelled to warn her again for some reason. Because he wanted this to happen now. He wanted her. To make her his wife. His. To keep her. One last warning and then…well then he was going to take what she was offering.

"I'll take care of you. I won't baby you and I won't treat you like you're helpless. But you better have thought this through because if I take you... 'F I make you mine...you stay mine. 'Til fuckin' death do us part. You got that?" He gave her a little shake that was completely unneeded as she grinned happily down at him. Why him threatening her and acting like a Neanderthal made her happy he might never understand.

"I will not share either," She warned him. "Will make sure he is satisfied. Very fast learner. Dancer. Acrobatic and flexible. Will make every attempt to please him. But if he strays she will cut off his man parts and display them in a jar along with his heart and eyes."

"Yeah?" He grinned and shifted under her. His wedding tackle was definitely interested now. Nothing sexier than a woman staking her claim. "What'll happen to the woman I'd be cheatin' with?"

"She will skin her alive and sell her hair before throwing her out into the Black to be turned into space trash," Her little hiss of fury was almost as arousing as her words. "Will not share. 'Til fuckin' death do us part." Her imitation of his words and accent was spot on and he pulled her face down to his. Sweet, hot, soft lips pressing down on his, opening and letting his tongue slip though. Her tongue slid hesitantly against his and Riddick groaned. That tore it. He started to devour, pulling her body tight to his until they were both moaning and gasping into each other's mouths. Her hips were rubbing against his and somehow his hand had gone from her back to her ass.

"Son of a bitch," Riddick took a deep breath as he pulled his head back. "Guess that answers whether or not we got chemistry." He looked at her, "Tell you what. You go find a way to make that hat. Get a bowl of that wine. I'm gonna move closer to the fire."

His reward was a shy little giggle and a hesitant attempt to move backwards on his legs. Riddick couldn't help chuckling at how awkward they both were. Half a moment ago he'd had his tongue doing some serious investigating of her mouth and he really wanted to get back to that. Part of him wondered if getting married was really necessary or if sex would do it but in the end he figured it didn't matter. He'd made up his mind to keep her so married didn't make much of a difference.

Riddick put his hands on her hips and helped her stand smirking at her when her legs were noticeably wobbly. She gave him a pout and shook her finger at him reminding him of the wives he'd seen around the village. "He must not mock her for being weak-kneed. His kisses are disorienting and perhaps doubly so because the last kiss was when she was eleven and she was not terribly interested in such things."

"The Companion didn't kiss you?" Riddick picked up his rifle and slung it over his back. A hand under her elbow to steady her on the uneven ground led to her giving him another smile.

"No," She shook her head. "No, it was not done. Certain things are only for the husband. A Companion is to teach pleasure; that the body is not to be feared. To teach a girl that her body is meant for wonderful things. But kissing is only for the girl's husband. A kiss is intimate, romantic. She should only know the lips of her suitor once her parents have approved the match. The same with...intercourse."

"That mean your brother's gotta approve of me?" Riddick wondered idly. Not that it would stop him if the man disapproved.

"Simon is not my guardian," River giggled at him as he sat down closer to the fire and only a few feet away from the gun hand and her Captain. "Technically he is my kidnapper. He has no authority over me. In a legal sense."

"How old are you?" Riddick caught her hand before she could scamper off to make him the wreath.

"Seventeen. To be eighteen in five months," She shrugged. "On the Rim I am considered an adult already."

"Long's you're not a baby. I don't sex kids," Riddick muttered and let go of her hand. To his surprise she caught his fingers in her smaller hands and lifted his knuckles to her lips.

"Future wife is not a child," She told him with a smile that promised she would prove it later. Riddick nearly groaned as his cock tried to bust through his pants at the thought.

* * *

_Author's Note: So this little idea grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go. It's entirely in Riddick's POV because I didn't want it to go to novel length. I might do River's POV eventually but most likely not the exact same sequence of events._

_My time line puts the Firefly season after the last Riddick movie by at least three years. He's had some time on his own, time to relax a bit, but keep his edge sharp._

_I hope this is fun to read. Not a whole lot of plot involved, just character interaction. It was fun to write. And editing it gets me going to write more on Animals. A lot of times I'll get going on a new idea and it helps to put me in writing mode. Lots of ideas...so little time. _

_This will probably be posted weekly...not quite sure, depends on how the editing goes. Any questions or comments I'd love to hear from all of you. Remember, reviews are love! And I'll do my best to answer any questions without getting too spoilery._

_Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Author's Note: Warning. This chapter contains the wedding night. There's some plot mixed in there but there be lemons dead ahead. Consider this your final warning._

* * *

It didn't take her long to come back with a wreath made of branches with leaves and a few flowers tucked into it. Riddick couldn't help grinning when he realized that she'd deliberately made it as masculine and crown like as possible and scaled to the size of his skull. It had more leaves than flowers and the branches were twisted upwards and around so he wouldn't look like an idiot wearing it.

He set his hands on those slim hips as she leaned forward and carefully placed it on his head. Suddenly the convict was feeling grateful that he'd shaved that morning. Her fingertips caressed his scalp, face and neck before she was satisfied with the placement of the wreath. He watched from behind his goggles as she knelt between his spread thighs and offered him the bowl of wine. Her pretty face was fixed on his as he drank of the wine and made sure he'd had enough that the bowl looked mostly empty. It wouldn't do to say that he hadn't had the wine. The marriage wasn't legal without it.

She was graceful as a willow branch when she rose to her feet. Even in the oversized combat boots. He lifted his hands from his knees and extended them to her. River...and she could move like one, twisting and flowing around the fire, caught his hands in hers and she tugged his knuckles to her lips. Every time her mouth touched his skin he could feel the flames burning higher.

But they were dancing together, around the fire, joining hands, once, twice, three times circling it before he tugged her into his arms and back towards the log with his rifle. "All right woman," He could easily hold her in one arm as he grabbed the rifle with the other. "I think it's time for the next part of this wedding."

"More kissing," Her voice sounded dreamy and he grinned at her. Yeah he was feeling pretty good about the kissing himself.

"Yeah," The big man slung the rifle over his shoulder and scooped his bride up into his arms so he could carry her as tradition dictated. Once they were turned away from the fire he pushed his goggles up to his forehead and was rewarded with a pleased murmur as his bride saw his eyes again.

Unfortunately, once he was within view of her Captain and crewmate, the fella with the goatee and rain stick spoke up. "Hey, Cap'n, what's he doin' with our Moonbrain?"

The Captain in question squinted in a way that suggested he was just as, if not more, inebriated than his gun hand, "Dunno Jayne. Looks like a kidnapping." He looked up at Riddick and stood in an unsteady fashion, bracing himself on the other man's shoulder, "Is this a kidnapping?"

Riddick looked at the taller but ultimately less dangerous man and nearly laughed in his face. "No," He shook his head looking down at his pretty little bride. "Nope, this is my wife. River."

"That's the Moonbrain's name Mal," The gun hand was either less drunk or smarter than his Captain. "Ain't fair that he's takin' her off ta sell. We put up with her crazy for months. Know ya don't hold with slavin'. But iffen anyone gets ta sell her should be us."

Riddick growled furiously and ground the words out from between his teeth. River's arms were wrapped around his neck and she was resting her head against his shoulder. One hand was patting him in what was probably meant to be reassuring but only served to remind him that she was his and no one was going to sell her. Ever. "I hear you talk about selling her again I'll rip out your spine and beat you to death with it. You got me? She's fuckin' mine; no one takes her from me."

"Huh," The Captain was looking at him quizzically. "Can't just take her away. I dunno if the ship could stand the fuss the doc would kick up over her. An' Kaylee'll pout somethin' awful. Guess you're gonna hafta unwed or somethin'."

"Guess you're gonna make room for me," Riddick snarled. "Where she goes I go." He began to push past the two men but then there was Elder Gommen coming up from behind the Captain.

"Ah, Richard, am I to understand you have finally been given a bride?" The Elder was beaming with pleasure. He'd been hoping Riddick would make his base in the village permanent and a wife was a fine way to entice him to stay.

"Just now," Riddick nodded. He looked down at his pretty bride and almost smiled. He was a little anxious to get to 'more kissing' himself. The Elder seemed to have the idea that a wife would automatically make him settle down in one place. The last thing the Furyan wanted to have was a long drawn out conversation, in front of River's people, about whether or not he'd be staying on Triumph. There was no way to miss that the woman in his arms wasn't of the village but hopefully Gommen wouldn't take this moment as the time to comment on River's origins.

River's voice was soft but it still carried to the three men in front of them, "Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried." She leaned up in his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering to him, "Please take me to your bed husband. Must consummate the marriage before they think to separate us. By the laws of Osiris no one may part us then."

Riddick looked down at his slender little wife and wondered again why he was doing this. Why was he getting married? Why this woman? But he had and she was his now and damned if he cared why anymore. The Animal had been interested in her from the moment he'd set eyes on her and when they'd kissed it had nearly take the top of his skull off. He wasn't giving her up. She wanted him. All of him. No one ever had. No one had ever touched him like she did. She made life interesting. Her scent tugged at him like hooks in his skin. She smelt like Home.

She was the what and who Shirah had been murmuring about for weeks. And that settled that question. As if it had ever really been a question at all. Remnants of his worries and doubts weren't going to get in his way. Not in hers either from the looks of it. He grinned down at her and her blood heated sending a blush to her cheeks again. "No argument here. Elder Gommen, we'll see you in the morning."

The old man nodded and from what Riddick could hear was spoke to Mal for a bit while he strode away as fast as he could without running. Gommen was pretty good at smoothing over little issues. And as drunk as the two men were it was likely that they'd forget all about Riddick and his bride, at least until tomorrow.

* * *

The small cabin on the edge of the village wasn't much. It had been abandoned for a larger place and offered to him when he'd arrived. It was one room with a combination toilet and sink in a corner, a stove, a chair and a bed. He didn't need much and hadn't cared to accumulate a lot of possessions.

River was giggling as he carried her over the threshold though and proclaimed that step one of the marriage process was begun. When he'd started to ask what she meant her fingers hand stroked over his neck and scalp teasingly. "Does he really wish to hear an accounting of her native marriage customs?"

"Fuck no," He tore off his goggles and tossed them on top of his one chair. She was still giggling as he dropped her onto the bed. The rope supports to the mattress creaked and she tilted her head at the sound. Riddick watched as she leaned over the edge of the bed until her head was inverted and she was peering beneath it. "'S a rope net beneath the mattress." He began to strip off his boots and clothing until he was nude.

"It is structurally sound but it will echo any movement," She announced after a moment. He heard the creaking again as she righted herself and knew the minute she saw him at the sink. He'd been out hunting, sweat and dust was not what he wanted his new wife to smell on him. He'd figured a new bride at least deserved a clean husband so he was washing off the grime of the day. "Oh my..." Her tone was more than slightly impressed, and she smelled like desire. The escaped convict turned to look at her.

"That approval?" He wondered as she stared at him. He guessed it'd been a while since she'd seen a naked man. Hopefully she wouldn't be too put off by all his scars and the handprint on his chest. That had been described more than once as 'weird ass' by women he'd taken to bed in the past.

She nodded; her eyes were adjusting to the dark room, glued to his body as he moved towards her on the bed. Those dark eyes of hers were roving over his body as if she couldn't get enough of watching him. Like she was convinced he'd disappear if she looked away. As he watched, her fingers reached for her boots and she began to unlace them but she wasn't quite up to the task without pulling her eyes off him. Riddick couldn't help the wicked chuckle that spilled from his lips. "Guess I should be a good husband; help my little wife get undressed?"

"Please," She nodded. "My appendages are uncooperative. Not reluctant...merely... awed." He could see that her hands were trembling. Her tongue kept sliding over her lips and her eyes seemed glued to his body. He guessed she didn't mind how he looked. In the next moment her words confirmed his supposition, "He is magnificent." She murmured in appreciation. "What a piece of work is a man? how Noble in Reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action, how like an angel! in apprehension, how like a God."

He grinned and tugged the boots off her feet and set them on the floor near the foot of the bed. The skirt and sweater were next and he groaned as she shimmied out of her panties and unhooked her bra. Once her clothing was off it was obvious that she was a full-grown woman with beautiful slender curves. "Swear I'm gonna be fightin' the men offa you," He muttered. "Fuckin' gorgeous. Look at you." His dark hand cupped her shoulder and slid to her neck a stark contrast to her pale skin.

"She is whiter than a fish belly," River's soft voice was trembling as he knelt next to the bed and set her clothing near his. "And she is skinny. A dancer, not build for physical affection." It was obvious in her scent that she believed what she was saying. She didn't think she was pretty, not really. But to him… so slender, a woman made for him with spirit and truth in her eyes. True her curves weren't huge, overblown but she had strength in her. Despite how much smaller she was than him, which he liked no matter what she thought, she had the look of a warrior about her.

"Bullshit," Riddick climbed onto the bed and covered her body with his. He wasn't a poet but he'd prove to her how gorgeous she was to him. Length to length they pressed together perfectly. He braced himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't smother her with his weight before he kissed her again. So gorram hot under him, her mouth open to his and devouring him right back.

He groaned as she squirmed under him and panted with desire as their lips fought a war for control. It didn't matter who won. The murder felt her body shivering, smelt her desire, warm flesh, slick juices coating her thighs and the tension singing through her muscles. She smelled so good, sweet, hot, like lust and affection. Her hands were tentative, as if she wasn't certain what action was allowed her. "May she touch him," Her voice was a moan threaded plea.

"Fuck yes," He groaned into her mouth. "Wanna feel your hands." Riddick shuddered and looked down at her a moment, staring into those wide dark eyes. She would change everything. Change him. Even now he craved her touch like he had no other. His wife. His. And it was time for him to give in to what the Furyan needed. No more arguing with himself. No more wondering if he was doing the right thing. Time for him to be hers. He took her mouth again and poured everything he was feeling into that kiss.

She could count on him. Trust him. He'd never betray her or harm her. He'd give her everything that was inside him. It was time. Time for him to come home. Home to her. He groaned into her mouth wishing for the first time in his life that he knew how to say all the things that he wanted. He'd never felt like this. Never found home in another person before. Never trusted immediately like he did with her. Shirah had been right. She was his home, his little wife. He'd never be alone again. Never wonder if there was any understanding to be had while he wandered through his solitary life.

"Yes," She whispered against his mouth. "Please yes. My Riddick. Husband. Neither of us, ever, neither of us alone again." Her hand touched his cheek, her eyes staring up into his and he realized that words weren't necessary for her. She would always tell him her thoughts. And she would always hear what he didn't know how to say. It was like a gift.

He had nothing to give her but himself. No traditional bride gift of a wedding shawl or a ring. When he opened his mouth, with no idea of what he'd say, her fingers on his lips stopped his words. "He is her gift. She needs nothing but him," She whispered. "Richard Bledig Riddick is everything she could ever wish. She is blessed that he sees her with true eyes." Her lips curved in a wicked smile, "And she is impatient for her husband's body. If kisses are so pleasurable…" A shiver chased over her skin and her scent grew hot and spicy with increased need. "Please…no more worries. No more thoughts. Only the two of us. Husband and Wife."

Riddick nodded. His body was near rioting to be inside her. He couldn't quite believe his thoughts had led to conversation in the middle of sex. That was _not_ his usual way of things. But at the same time, he was glad. He wouldn't have thought he'd ever need reassurance of that sort, but she'd known. Known and been glad to provide it. But she was right. It was time he claimed his wife completely. The blood pounding through his body and away from his brain made it easy to succumb to that need. He dipped his head back down and let his lips caress hers, deepening the kiss until she was moaning into his mouth again.

Her hands were stroking his back and shoulders, more confidently now, cupping his skull and holding his mouth to hers desperately. When she was trembling with need, he pulled back and began to kiss his way down her body until her breasts were hot and full under his mouth. With leisurely thoroughness, he covered the soft swell with kisses until he reached her nipple. It was curled tight, sweet and firm against his lips and he laved it with his tongue drawing a low moan from her throat. Finally he surrounded the sensitive flesh with his mouth and carefully started to suckle. Her cry of need was one of the most satisfying sounds he'd ever heard.

When he'd spent all the time he could on her breasts River was moaning and trying to force his body to move up on hers. Her ankles had locked around his thighs and she was rubbing her slick wet mound against his cock. She felt too good, impossibly so, like sin on a Sunday.

Riddick took his cock in his hand and wondered when he'd last felt so ready. It didn't matter. He nudged her slit with the head of his cock and felt her body give a little around it. Slick, wet heat was all he felt on his skin. Best to do it all at once rather than draw it out, make any pain she'd have quick.

He drew back and pushed home, careful so that he wasn't rushing her but he couldn't stop at this point either. So fucking tight and slick with need. It was insane, but fuck she was tight. Riddick buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. He didn't dare look at that expressive face. He'd lose control completely. He groaned and River shivered under him, her breath caught sharply as he seated himself fully inside her. Convicts, murderers, like him weren't supposed to care about their women. But this woman…his woman… She shuddered and shifted and he slid deeper until she cried out. He stilled and thought he needed to give her a moment to get used to him but she bucked against him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Fuckin' hell she felt so good under him. He shifted slightly over her and felt her open further for him, her thighs spread wide around his hips. She'd crossed her ankles so her heels rested on his ass and with a tightening of her thighs pulled him closer to her body. Her low moan was one of pure pleasure as her body began to adjust to his and Riddick lifted his head to look down at her.

Her skin was hot and her eyes had fluttered shut, lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure as his cock pressed completely home. She was the most erotic, beautiful sight he'd ever seen, painted in deep purple, black and white and writhing under his body, arching up to him. He wanted to see her eyes, see her know that it was him, her new husband. As if she'd heard his thoughts her dark eyes flew open and she stared up at him.

Riddick rotated his hips and watched the pleasure chase across her face. She knew, he could smell it on her, she knew it was him. She wasn't seeing another man in her thoughts, wasn't thinking about some core boy she'd met or the gun hand or Captain. She was only seeing his face, feeling his body as he took her and made her his. A slow withdrawal and an equally slow surge forward and she moaned, a near cry of frustration. Her heels pressed down and her hips tried to push up to him. Riddick groaned and brought his mouth down on hers. He knew. Knew what she wanted, it was what he needed.

He found her hand around his neck and slid her fingers into his mouth, sucking on her slender flesh before tucking it between their bodies. When he pushed her own fingers against her clit, she moaned into his mouth. After a few hesitant tries, she managed to stroke the hot needy bud between her thighs, in rhythm with his thrusts. Riddick let go of her hand and slid his own beneath her body. His palm cupped her ass to help her body move in tandem with his.

The murderer had a half second's thought that if anyone interrupted him he'd give new meaning to the term justifiable homicide. River's slick flesh was flexing and growing hotter and tighter around him as he began to fuck her in earnest. She was moaning and gasping for breath as their bodies moved faster. Riddick shuddered and groaned into her mouth before he tore his lips from hers and found the soft skin of her neck. Her pulse was right under his teeth, fluttering frantically beneath his lips as she stiffened in erotic rigor and screamed when her orgasm crashed over her as every muscle spasmed.

It was like being born, her body seemed to trigger his, jerked his seed out of his cock and he slammed home, as deep inside her as possible. He felt her body part slightly around the head of his cock and she screamed again, a cry of his name as another round of explosions rocked her body. And it was like blood and death and light and perfection as he emptied his balls into her tight sweet body.

* * *

Her hands were stroking over his shoulders and skull when he took a breath and pushed himself up so she could breathe. He could smell his own blood, felt the marks of her nails down his back where she'd clawed him in desperate pleasure. He stretched and felt the scrapes twinge pleasurably, a perfect reminder of his new bride's passion and need for him. Riddick licked his lips and tasted blood before he looked down at her neck. He'd bitten her, hard where her shoulder met her neck, that slender curve bore the marks of his teeth. He couldn't be sorry even as he hoped it didn't hurt her much.

"He did not hurt his wife," Her voice was smug with pleasure and he grinned against her neck. "She finds his actions very pleasing." Her lips pressed against his scalp and she flexed her body under his, reminding him that he was still deep inside her and he could easily go all night. "Can he?" She wondered. "Statistically males believe they have a higher recovery period than they actually possess."

Riddick growled and rolled off her before he grabbed his new wife by the hips and made her straddle his very ready body. "I break statistics wife," He sat up and shoved a pillow behind his back so he could look at her gorgeous body clearly. "If I can't do something I say so. But there hasn't ever been anything I can't do."

She was looking at him again, her hands fluttering indecisively and he took one in his and laid it flat on his chest over the palm print Shirah had left on his body. "He is the last of his kind?" Reading him again, he guessed. With a mental shrug he guessed that was for the best. He wasn't exactly talkative, though if it turned out she liked to chatter he could listen real good. And he'd make an effort to talk more if she wanted conversation. It wasn't like she hadn't warned him that he was marrying a Reader.

"Yeah," He pulled her closer and let his hands wander over that white body. "So how're you feeling? Hurtin' any?" Riddick slid his fingers between her thighs. He knew the minute he touched her hot little clit from the way she shuddered over his hand.

"She feels delicious," River shivered happily and he grinned up at her.

"Delicious huh?" He pulled her closer, his hands grasping her hips until she was straddling his shoulders and his mouth was pressed to her belly. "Why don't I see that for myself little wife of mine?" Riddick eased her down until she was laying on his body, his cock rubbing against the back of her head and long hair. "Now you just use the muscles I can feel in these pretty thighs to keep your little clit right where I want it," He instructed her. When her legs tightened over his shoulders obediently, the man glided his huge hands down to the perfect half globes of her breasts and palmed them.

"Oh..." Her gasp of surprise at the sensation of his palms on her breasts was a gorgeous little symphony in itself. And then he grinned and lowered his mouth to her clit. Long, gentle, careful licks of that sensitive flesh with the flat of his tongue had her shivering. He wanted a slow burning fire to consume her body until she was writhing and near begging for him to fuck her again. "She will beg now if it will give her his body inside again," River's voice was strangled with bliss and Riddick chuckled evilly against her clit.

It was a helluva lot more fun his way, he thought a while later as she shuddered and moaned, her hips bucking up to his mouth as another orgasm flooded her body. If he'd had half a brain he'd have done this before he fucked her. But he'd been consumed with the thought of getting inside her body, of making her his. Now he was gonna prove that he could be a decent husband in more ways than bein' her stabilizing element. She was limp with ecstasy and Riddick grinned before he surrounded her clit with his mouth and began to suck on it like he had her nipples and tongue.

When she was moaning and crying out with need and he was ready to explode, the Furyan pulled her body off his and rolled her under him again. Another time he'd show her how to ride him. He'd take her every way he'd heard of and a few that he'd thought up on his own but right now... He slammed home, her body perfect and hot and so goddamn tight around his cock he nearly came right away. And his wife screamed his name, bucked up for more and came around his madly thrusting cock until he roared his own satisfaction and emptied himself inside her again.

* * *

Her voice was sweet and low as she murmured his name, "Richard Bledig Riddick."

"River Boadicea Tam," He grinned against her skin, her shoulder under his mouth.

"She must say the words please. He must repeat them in turn," His new bride told him softly. "Osiris rites. Needed."

"'S'all right," Riddick lifted her so she was sitting on top of him. His ready body rubbed against hers. "You go ahead." She looked beautiful, straddling his body, her curves gleaming to his eyes, her hair and eyes like shadows. Words were easy; controlling his need for her was the problem.

"I, Woman of Osiris, Daughter of my House, choose this Man. I shall be his _luán_. This Man is my _fèng huáng_. We are joined and bound. We are _luán fèng_." River's scent was changing as she spoke, uncertainty fading into strength as she stared down at him. "His body in mine binds me to him. Soul and Heart and Mind. One with each other." Her dark eyes were luminous as she gazed into his and Riddick smiled when she nodded.

Repeating the words back to her wasn't too hard, a mental adjustment of genders and he was ready, "I, Man of Furya, Head of my House, choose this Woman." He began and trailed his hand up to rest on her belly. Light began to pulse faintly from his mark and bathed her in the glow of the Wrath, transforming them both. "I shall be her _fèng huáng_. This Woman is my _luán_. We are _luán fèng_." Riddick stared up at her and watched as her skin began to glow under his fingers. Her moan was hot with need as her skin warmed. "My body in hers binds me to her. Soul and Heart and Mind. One with the other."

His wife moaned with pleasure and her hand pressed his to her belly, "Solitude is no more. For He will be with me for Eternity. I am His and He is Mine."

Riddick groaned as River undulated against him in need, "Solitude is no more." He echoed her words. "For She will be with me for Eternity. I am Hers and She is Mine."

As he spoke the words, her slender body rose and began to slide down his cock. He ached with need as she slowly and deliberately took him inside her and spoke again as their bodies joined completely. "His _jīng_ will bring life to my Womb. My Body quicken with His Child. We are One. We are Bound. As it was in Ancient days so shall it Always Be."

His voice was a growl of need as he repeated the words, his cock throbbing desperately inside her. "My _jīng_ will bring life to her Womb. Her Body quicken with Our Child. We are One." He ground up into her and groaned. "We are Bound." Her moan echoed around him and Riddick thrust up into her again. "As it was in Ancient days so shall it Always Be."

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than for River to carry his mark. The spirit of Furya inside him was demanding it. But she was so young, and his mark had hurt like hell when he'd gotten it. He couldn't do that to her. But he needed…needed her to be his…bound by Furyan traditions. His wife moaned as his hand pressed harder to her belly and she nodded frantically, "Yes. She will be his in all ways. Give it to her. Please." River's fingers spread over the back of his hand and pressed it harder to her belly. He could feel his cock moving inside her. She was trembling inside and out.

"I carry the Wrath of an entire Race," Riddick ground the words out. The words and knowledge Shirah had given him. The hope and pain that always haunted his dreams. Endless dreams of vengeance and desperate searching for home. He might never find it but he had found his Mate. She would be his Home. His Wife. "I am Richard Bledig Riddick and I take this Woman as my Mate. I will spill blood for her. I will die to protect our children. She will be Furyan and Mother and Wife. Lover and Friend. My Equal in all things. I will teach and protect her. She will fight at my side. She will be the Truth and Hope of my Race. I will destroy the 'Verse if I fail in this vow."

His palm, his entire hand began to glow a hot blue purple to his eyes until it was almost blinding white against her skin. She was crying out, pleasure filling her scent and moaned his name. "I am River Boadicea Tam," The writhing woman gasped. "And I take this Man as my Mate. I will spill blood for him. I will die to protect our children. I will be Furyan and Mother and Wife. Lover and Friend. His Equal in all things. I will teach and protect him. He will fight at my side. He will be the Wrath and Honor of our Race. I will unmake the 'Verse if I fail in this vow."

Riddick dragged her body down to his, his mouth devouring hers before they both lost control. It felt like the light was consuming them, filling them. "I am Hers," He gasped the words into her mouth. "And she is Mine."

"I am His," River was struggling to speak through the pleasure. "And he is Mine." Her scream echoed around the cabin as ecstasy overwhelmed them both and his animal shout followed her cries not seconds later.

* * *

They dozed for a little bit. Riddick woke up to smelling worry and uncertainty from the woman he was still half lying on top of. "Wha's wrong," He muttered into her hair. "Smell upset." He'd shifted so he wasn't worried about smothering her and tucked her slender body against his. Silky skin and soft hair...his hand crept down between her thighs and stroked the curls there as he waited for her answer.

"Should she go?" Her worried little voice was a bit startling. Not the voice but the question. Why in the fuck would he want her to leave?

"Could tie you to the bed," The convict offered half seriously. "Give you another tongue lashing if you think you're going anywhere." Amusement in her scent now but still some worry.

"Wasn't sure if you wanted to keep me in your bed the whole night," She whispered. "Parents shared a bed only on certain occasions. Separate bedrooms for the whole of her life. Never knew why. Not sure what his traditions are."

Riddick sat up and rolled off the bed before he began to drag the quilts back, pulling them out from underneath her slender curves. When he climbed back in, he dragged her close to his body again and pulled the patchwork cover over them. "That answer your question?" He settled her on top of his body and began to run his hands up her thighs.

"Very satisfactorily," She bent down to kiss him and he got to enjoy his wife playing the aggressor under the warmth of the blankets and quilts.

* * *

_Author's Note: So Wedding Night! Hope you all liked. I'm aiming for a society that is a bit more mystical in some ways. Traditions that aren't entirely understood if you weren't raised with them. I figured if you were raised on Osiris you'd have your own version of marriage vows. Riddick's the last Furyan so he's got his binding ceremony. Now that Zhylaw is dead Shirah is feeding him rituals and culture so Riddick has a lot of stuff stuck in his head that comes up when he needs it. Traditions for things like hunting, marriage, childbirth and suchlike. So we'll be seeing bits and pieces as they are appropriate to the story. _

_I didn't write this with chapters in mind so I'm dividing the whole thing up now that it's mostly finished. So some chapters will be shorter than others as I find good stopping points._

_What do we think?_

**Chinese Translations**:

_luán_ - mythical bird related to phoenix / fabulous bird

_fèng huáng_ - phoenix/firebird

_luán fèng_ - luan and phoenix **/** husband and wife

_jīng_ - essence **/** extract **/** vitality **/** energy **/** semen **/** sperm

**Quote Sources**:

Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. – Ruth 1:16-17

What a piece of work is a man? how Noble in Reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action, how like an angel! in apprehension, how like a God. – Hamlet – William Shakespeare


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

He knew it was past dawn when he woke for the final time. The entire room smelled like them fucking. His woman's musk and his seed and damn, he could get used to this. Riddick stretched and looked down at the sleeping girl- no, woman. After last night she was definitely a woman and a helluva woman at that. At no point during the many times they'd had sex during the night had she called for quarter. She'd woken him one time with her mouth around his erect cock and he'd surprised himself with the moans she'd startled out of him.

Now it was his turn to wake her. The murderer grinned into the dim light of the cabin and began to slowly stroke and tease his wife awake. Nipping little kisses and deft fingers had her moaning pleasurably in her sleep. She smelled so good, warm and wet and sweet with a little bit of spice and a wealth of trust and affection as she woke up with his mouth on her breast and his fingers rubbing deep inside her.

Her startled scream as she orgasmed into wakefulness was enough to get him groaning. She was already spreading her legs, ready and wanting him inside and Riddick made himself enter her slowly. Technically a virgin or not she'd be a little sore or stiff this morning and it was his job to make sure she enjoyed this regardless.

"Fuckin' hell," The words came out from between clenched teeth as he slid carefully inside her and bottomed out in almost blinding pleasure. A slow rotation of his hips had her moaning loudly and pulling his body down to hers. He'd discovered during the night that she truly liked his big body over her slender one, his chest rubbing against her breasts while he kissed her and caressed her neck and shoulders with his mouth.

Now he concentrated on slow, easy movements until she was crying out with bliss at each stroke. Her little mewls and gasps without words were so utterly perfect to his ears. He groaned his pleasure over her skin. She was so damn gorgeous; overwhelmed with pleasure, pleasure he gave her. And she was his, his woman, his wife. He still had trouble believing it.

He could hear people, men, approaching the cabin and ignored them. He was busy. The Elder should know that. She was more important. River cried out in ecstasy as he pushed a little harder inside her and shuddered under him. He couldn't speak, could barely breathe for the sensations swarming over him. But his mental litany was a mess of praise and coaxing and incoherent thoughts of how good she felt, how much he wanted her, how he needed to feel her body coming to her pleasure around his.

Against his will, his hips began to move faster, obeying her urgent cries for release until they were both straining and panting against each other. Genius that she was River learnt fast and her hips were meeting his just as hard and desperately as he was pounding into her. She was crying out, his name, hot sweet cries of pleasure and he growled against her shoulder before he found one thigh and pressed it back to her chest.

He slid impossibly deep inside her and felt the trembling of her walls around him. Hot and fluttering and building into the tsunami of ecstasy. Her brain worked better than his, her scream of his first name, of yes, of god yes and then a mindless perfect shriek of rapture as she came hard around his cock. Riddick didn't know if it was her name that he shouted or if it was simply an animalistic roar but he was so deep inside her it felt like he'd left pieces of himself along with the torrent of seed he'd shot into her womb.

The groan that came out of his chest was tainted with amusement. The same amusement he could smell on his wife as she realized that there were at least four people standing outside their door and hearing the final five minutes of their enthusiastic fucking. "It is not fucking when they are married," A pointy little finger poked his shoulder. "My husband must remember that. It is sexin' or love making or even copulation."

"Little wife, I got some shocking news for you," Riddick lifted his head to grin down at her satisfied face. "What we just did? Might've started out as sex but we ended up fucking each other blind in the end. That's just fine. Married means it's all under the same umbrella right?"

She giggled up at him and kissed his nose, "Connubial bliss." Those dark eyes were warm and very pleased and he could have basked in that look for a long time. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders possessively and she'd yet to unwind her other leg from his hip. He liked that she hung onto him, liked that she wanted to keep him as much as he was determined to keep her. Every time her hands clutched at him or her little fingers caressed his skin affectionately warmth blazed to life in his chest and made him want to hold her tighter.

He was kissing her again, lazily thinking that he didn't care about an audience if it meant he could play around with his wife a bit more when the door was pushed open. Riddick pulled his gun out from under the pillow and had aimed it at the doorway with an ominous click. Irritated that it had cost him a full five seconds when he could be paying attention to River he pulled his lips off his new wife. "Get out."

His wife smelled even more impressed and aroused under him and he cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly. River grinned up at him, "She likes his speed and skills. Find such things very attractive in a mate." Well that was just all sortsa fun sounding and he grinned back.

"That is my sister you are currently defiling," A strident and furious Core voice proclaimed. Riddick frowned as his wife flinched slightly at the sound. He might look big and dumb but he knew what defiled meant. Someone was going to pay, painfully, for insulting him and upsetting her. Their bodies were still joined, he could feel how warm and wet she was around him and all he wanted to do was continue kissing her. Well kissing and all the fun sex it led to, but from the half smile tugging her lips upwards River was in agreement with him on that.

"Now Doctor I have tried to-" Elder Gommen was outside the cabin. He had the smarts to stay out while Riddick and his new wife were likely to be abed still.

"C'mon little one, time to get back on the boat now," His wife's Captain was sounding less upset but more annoyed about the whole business and Riddick tilted his head at his wife. She shrugged at him helplessly and he guessed that the man was stubborn on his better days and could break a mule on his worst. Time would tell what sorta day this was.

"Gorramit Moonbrain, we gotta go," The gun hand was standing in the doorway whereas the brother and the Captain had both stepped over the threshold. All three men had a very good view of River's bare shoulders, the hint of her breasts and her slender pretty arms, even with his body covering hers. It wasn't as if they'd been too careful with the quilts since when they'd woken up. And if he could feel cool air against his side chances were River was exposed to their gaze as well. Riddick felt his blood start to pound and tension began to grip his muscles. She was his wife. They had no right to be looking at her skin.

"Get the fuck out! Now," Riddick snarled at them.

"We ain't going anywhere without the doc's sister," The Captain shot back.

"Two words, simple, easy even," Now the Animal had its back up and Riddick could feel the growl vibrating through his chest. "Get. Out." He carefully pulled the quilts closer and removed his body from on top of River's. It wasn't easy to keep her under the covers while he climbed out of the bed but he managed. Easier to ignore was his own nudity as he stood and aimed at the tall man in front of him. The state of his body made it clear to his watchers that he and his wife had been having sex. He could feel the pleasurable sting of scratches down his back and a bitemark from River's teeth at the base of his neck.

"You've, you, _liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi_," The Core man erupted in Chinese. "How dare you! Do you have any idea what you've done? You've..." He turned and looked at his Captain, "Mal, give me your gun."

"An' you'd want a gun why?" The tall man was actually pretty relaxed about the question.

"So I can shoot him with it," The slender man pointed at Riddick. "Do you realize what he's done? He's... he's defiled her. This is…this man is _è guàn mǎn yíng _. She's... she won't ever... He took..."

"Simon is trying to say that we have had sex. Copulated. Made the beast with two backs," River explained helpfully. She probably would have gone on explaining if not for the Captain waving his free hand at her.

"Thank you little River we kinda got the picture," The man sighed.

"Fucked," River finished impishly and Riddick nearly grinned. One more thing in the plus column for marriage. His wife had a sense of humor.

"That's enough. River you're coming home now. _Dǒng ma?_" The core man moved forward pulling something from his pocket that glinted in the light and from the bed Riddick smelled his wife's immediate terror.

"She's mine. Touch her, you die," He aimed the gun right at the smaller man's head. He wasn't afraid of blood or brains and at this point it would be pure pleasure to kill this son of a bitch who was frightening River. It wasn't like he hadn't killed before. Guns were loud but that couldn't be helped at the moment. And from River's silence behind him she didn't find anything to which she objected in his thoughts.

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that son," The Captain was trying to be reasonable and he was being hard pressed. Riddick could admit that much but he wasn't in the mood to be accommodating. "She's gotta come with us."

"I'm afraid she doesn't Captain Reynolds," Elder Gommen had finally gotten a word in edgewise and was using it to good effect. "He is her husband. She isn't required to go with you. They are welcome here. Rick is a member of this community, if stricken with wanderlust."

"He's her what!" The core man's shriek was almost girlish in its pitch. It was echoed by exclamations of surprise and shock by the other two men though in more manly tones. The man glared at Riddick so angrily that by rights the Furyan should have burst into flames, "You _qingwa cào de liúmáng_!"

The gun hand sighed and leaned against the wall, "_Wo de ma he ta de feng kuang de wai sheng dou_. I ain't wake 'nuff for this _luàn xiàng_."

His Captain rubbed a hand over his face wearily and shook his head, "_Āi yā_, _shuǐ huǒ wú qíng_." The gun hand grunted irritably in response. He at least was averting his eyes from the woman in the bed, his gaze fixed squarely on Riddick.

Riddick sighed and handed River his gun before tucking the quilts a little more securely around her naked body. His pants and shirt were found easily enough and he slid the goggles onto his forehead before he pulled on his boots. While he'd been getting dressed two of the three men had taken the opportunity to move a little farther into the cabin and he growled as the short one got too close to the bed.

He sat on the edge of the mattress, between his wife and the men and gave her a flickering smile as she handed him back his gun. So long as he was between her and the doctor she didn't smell like fear. Nervousness wasn't uncommon in a new bride but it usually dissipated after the wedding night. Then again, normally after a wedding the ladies of the village would take turns leaving meals while the couple took a few days to acquaint themselves with one another. He'd been hoping for those days, had been planning on proving to his new wife that he would be a good husband.

That hope was now shot all to hell and his irritation showed in his voice. "Now you three, you'd be the Captain, her brother Simon and the son of a bitch who was talking about selling her last night." He stared at the gun hand coldly.

"His name is Jayne," River said from behind him. "He has never truly intended to sell me. Simply feels that should I be sold the crew is entitled to the profit. He and I do not get along well. Conflicting personalities. Both highly competitive and physical beings."

"Understatement," The Captain snorted. "Now what's this about you being married to our resident crazy little girl?"

"She's not a little girl," Riddick snarled. "I don't sex kids." The very thought was absolutely abhorrent and his wife's hand on the back of his neck calmed the tense discomfort that coiled in his belly. She'd sworn she was seventeen. That was old enough. If she wasn't… even if he was inclined he couldn't take back the vows or his mark or what they'd done last night.

"Husband need not worry. She is truly seventeen. Little girl is just what Cap'n Daddy calls her," Her voice held nothing but truth and promise and some of the tension drained out of his body. He reached up for her hand and tugged it off his neck, pressing a kiss to the back of it before he set her palm on his throat. If she was anything like he was his pulse would be reassuring to her. Her scent warmed with joy and her fingers stroked along his skin, a simple affectionate caress.

"So you don't argue with the crazy?" Reynolds jumped on that.

"Fuck. Not sure I'm the definition a sane," The convict muttered. He turned and looked at his wife who was now squirming and looking more and more uncomfortable. Her eyes flickered towards the sink and toilet and he nodded. "Right. Get out now." He rose and pointed his gun at the men.

"What? Why? You're not going to-"

The doctor's voice was cut off when River began to speak. "She would like privacy to use the facilities. Or she can do so in front of the men."

Riddick caught a glimpse of a white leg sliding out of the bed and growled a warning, "Woman, get back in the damn bed. Gonna catch your fucking death." Privately he thought that if she considered showing off her skin and curves funny then they were going to need a good talk about her sense of humor.

His wife, thankfully, decided to cover back up, probably humoring him. The woman didn't smell like obedience and if she ever did...well he'd be wondering what the fuck was wrong. He'd learned a lot over the course of the last night but obedient she wasn't. "You heard her," He stared at the men. "Get the fuck out."

Her giggle was like a tickle on the back of his neck as the men filed out and the Captain shut the door behind him. He turned and looked at her and she blushed again before sliding out of the bed and making a face at the cold floor. He could smell her blush the whole time she was using the head and she groaned a bit as she stood and washed her hands. "You okay?" He had kept his back to her so she had some privacy but damned if he'd leave the cabin and stand outside. It was a normal bodily function and it didn't make him like her any less.

"The chill makes her feel stiff," She admitted. "Will need to stretch soon."

"Get back in the bed then, I'll get your clothes," Riddick told her and chuckled as he turned and caught a glimpse of her perfectly curved pale ass. "God damn woman..." He tucked the quilts around her body. "Is there any part of your body that's not perfect?" He skimmed a thumb over her cheek and was given a kiss on the palm in return.

"Established last night that Richard's wife has brain damage," She retorted wryly. As she was wiggling into her panties the door opened again and Riddick aimed his gun at the opening while his other hand jerked the quilt up and covered up his wife's bare breasts.

"The fuck do you think you're doing," He snarled in the direction of the door. "She's getting dressed."

It was the three idiots again, of course. He was gettin' real gorram tired of them not knocking. Fine. He could ignore them. "Elder Gommen," He called and saw the Elder's shadow come closer to the door.

"Yes Richard," The older man's voice came from just outside the doorway. "I think Goodwife Maizie has fresh bread. You and your young bride would like some breakfast?"

"That'd be nice Gommen but I gotta get a few things squared away first." Riddick looked at his wife and tilted his head estimating her size. Time to use up some of his words or he'd never get anything done. "There's half a buck cut up in cold storage, two buckskins and three doeskins. Plus the deer I brought in last night. I'll give you the fresh deer and a doe skin if you'll see if Goodwife Libby's daughter can part with one of those dresses she made last week. Think my wife'd look real fine in one, and I haven't given her a wedding gift yet."

"I can certainly pass along the message Richard," The Elder sounded unhappy. "Does this mean you and your wife will be leaving with her people?"

"I'm afraid so Elder," Riddick had stayed too long anyway. "Got itchy feet."

"For the trade of a buckskin I'm certain Caleb would give you one of his chests for your belongings," The old man said thoughtfully. "I doubt we could dismantle the bed but certainly you've traded in good faith for the bedding. And your wife should have the mementoes of her wedding night."

"That'll work, doeskin'll suit my woman better than the buck's hide," Riddick looked at his little wife again. "That work for you?"

"Husband is going to fashion clothing for her so they may hunt together?" She grinned at him as her head reappeared from the neck of her sweater. "She finds this very pleasing." Her gaze moved from him to the three men, "Crew must turn their backs while she leaves the bed. Clothing is all mussed and must be straightened before she is decent."

To give him credit the gun hand turned around immediately, the captain right after him. Only after River pointed imperiously at her brother did the core man turn around. Then she slipped out of the bed and tugged the limp skirt into place. She slid her feet into her boots and began to tighten the laces.

"I'll begin the preparations," Gommen called from outside the cabin and Riddick heard him moving off towards the homes in question.

"What in the hell is goin' on?" Reynolds was sounding more and more irate. "We get up at the painful crack of O five hundred, which may's well be called too dark to walk an' River's missin' from the boat. Jayne has ta track her down an' the man ain't at all happy with his stick an' headache as souvenirs of the evenin'. We find her and she's snuggled in bed nekkid with a complete stranger an' ya'll are claimin' she's your wife." His voice was getting louder as he spoke and when he finally turned around he was hollering. "Who'n the hell are you?"

"I'm Richard. I'm her husband." Riddick shrugged and slid his hand along the back of his wife's neck, pulling her hair out from under her sweater. "Woman do you have a brush? Or did your woolly little mind think it was a thing of evil?" He teased as he found a knot the size of an acorn in her hair. He slipped a shiv out from beneath the pillow and stood at the sink to shave.

"Woolly mind did not like to sit still, did not like to be touched," She retorted and began to fold up the quilt and his meager bed sheets. Without being asked she pulled his flat weapon's crate out from under the bed and felt in the bed's ropes for the knives he'd hidden there replacing them in the crate.

"But do you need a brush?" Riddick was kind of enjoying shaving his face and scalp while she happily packed up his weapons. River was a sight to see, pretty woman handling all his deadly things. He'd have to carve a shiv for her with some of his spare metal or bone, make her somethin' to fit her hands.

"_C__ào nǐ zǔ zōng shí bā dài_! She has a brush. She has clothing," The core man was bristling and Riddick regarded him in the reflection of the tiny mirror he'd stuck on the wall so he could shave. "She's my sister. She is not your wife."

"Look Doc," The gun hand was speaking up finally. "I dunno if they're married or not. But they seem to think they are. An' it's for damn sure they've been sexin'. Considerin' she ain't all there on the best a days an' she's down right violent on the worst? Her havin' a husband wants to take care a her ain't all bad. He seems like a violent _gǒu niáng yǎng de_ but she's not comin' at any of us with soup cans or shriekin' like a gorram banshee."

The gun hand's reasoning wasn't taken well by River's brother, "_Guǎn nǐ zìjǐ de shì_ Jayne!" And the conversation, such as it was, devolved from there. The Captain seemed content to simply let his two employees argue as he studied River and Riddick from his spot by the doorway. He was frowning but refrained from commenting on what the two of them were doing.

Riddick ignored the doctor's squawking and watch his wife as she crawled under the bed. She emerged with dust in her hair and on her clothing but his last two guns in her hands. It didn't take long for him to finish his shave and put the gun in its holster instead of stuck in his belt. Grabbing his pack he brought it over to the bed after he'd retrieved the gun and knife he'd stuck to the underside of his chair. The stove was opened and another box removed from it and River giggled. Traditionally you put assets on ice but he'd done the opposite. Apparently his wife found that humorous. He grinned at her and began brushing the dust off her hair and sweater.

"Are you two done playin' house now?" The Captain was distinctly not thrilled with the delay. At least he'd waited until they were nearly done packing before he commented.

"Just about," Riddick chuckled and chose to ignore the man's irritation. It was amazing what a good mood being married had put him in. A night of sex with a gorgeous woman, she handled weapons without any worries and she seemed to like him just fine. He could do a helluva lot worse. She was bearing his mark and she was his Mate. His Home. He loaded the box from the stove into his pack and took the mirror down off the wall. Stupid little thing wasn't good for much but shaving without it was a pain in the ass so he shoved it in his pack too. A leather strap from his pocket bound the bedding to the weapons crate and he hoisted it over his shoulder.

Before he could bend to grab the pack, River took it and slung it over her shoulder. It wasn't as heavy as the flat crate but it wasn't light either. Still she wasn't showing any signs of strain. Her grin when he didn't object to her carrying his things was like a gift. So, she definitely wanted to be equal. The way she'd interpreted the Joining Vows of Furya last night had implied that but it was still good to see.

"All right, let's get this stuff loaded onto your boat and afterward we'll go see Gommen. Everything should be ready by then," He took River's free hand in his own and tugged her out of the cabin, not bothering to wait for the other three.

* * *

The sun was completely over the horizon but not so much that his eyes were aching. Jacob, an early riser like Riddick, came running over and skidded to a halt in front of them. "Ma said you got married an' you're leavin'," He announced as if it wasn't clear.

"Bible says we're to cleave unto each other," River said quietly. "And I belong with my people."

"But-" Jacob was plainly going to pull some of the Elder's quotes or more Biblical information to counter River's argument.

"I got itchy feet Jacob," Riddick told him in as gentle a tone as he could manage.

"Yeah," The boy nodded. "Pa said you're tradin' a skin for one a his chests? Can I help carry it to the ship? Can I? An' see where you'll live?"

"You can see the bay, but that's as far as anyone not sailin' with us goes," The Captain told the boy.

"I'll tell my pa," Jacob raced off and Riddick sighed.

"He's gonna kill himself running around like that," He predicted to his wife as they kept moving towards the ship. River led him inside and showed him the room she'd been staying in. Riddick turned and looked at the captain and then at the narrow bed more suited to a child than a married couple. "This won't work."

"Then leave and everything will be fine," The doctor spat the words out. His arms were folded angrily and he was glaring at Riddick as if he'd like to set him on fire.

"Try again," Riddick growled at him.

"Well this is her room," The doctor sneered at him and disappeared into the bright glass box in the middle of the lounge.

Riddick sighed and looked at his wife. She was looking worried and she smelt upset. Setting the crate down, he pushed it under the bed with his foot and took his pack from her shoulder tossing it onto the chair, "Can't read minds." He reminded her in an inquiry as to what was wrong before he sat on the bed and looked up into her eyes.

"Small room, small bed, unsuited for married life," She whispered. "He had a cabin, larger than this, large bed and his own space. His own man. Free and clear. Wandered where he will. Not shackled, no chains. Now he has a leg shackle and ball and chain and no space."

"Oh for the love a-" Riddick grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth and didn't let up until she smelt warm and dizzy. He'd slept in worse places. The important thing was that she'd be next to him. Damned if he'd let her think for one second that he regretted marrying her because of a stupid little bunk. "Now what's that tell you?"

"Doesn't want to squish his wife in their sleep," River looked at him, her dark eyes shy with hope.

"Right. Knew what I was getting into. Wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to," He reminded her. "Remember?" He traced her cheekbones with his thumb and remembered how good last night had been. He wanted to do everything all over again, wanted to hear her crying out his name and feel her hands holding onto him. She hadn't forced or guilted him into doing anything. He was right where he wanted to be. She was his.

"Yes. Full disclosure was made," She nodded her mood a bit lighter. Riddick wondered if being on this boat in a room filled with her brother's disapproving scent and memories of difficult days wasn't wearing on her some. She nodded again and looked at the door. The bright glass box was within view and she shivered slightly. "The glass box is not a pleasant place to be." When he frowned in confusion River shrugged, "The past and the present collide in the glass box. She does not care for the feeling."

"Well stay away from it then. Up to you," Riddick tugged her closer so his hand could rest against the small of her back before he looked around the tiny dorm. "Right." Riddick looked at the captain. "There a bigger room we can rent? Farther away from her brother? And the infirmary?"

The captain frowned and rubbed his chin, "This's the passenger dorm. Rooms are pretty much all the same."

"What if I hired on?" Riddick looked at his wife. He was willing to work with these people. It'd been a while since he'd sailed the Black. Might be nice to travel with his woman, do some honest work or semi-honest anyway. And staying on the move would certainly keep mercs off his back if he kept out of trouble or away from the Core. Mercs tended to use the Core cameras and abundance of Feds to track him. He'd learned more than a few tricks to keep ahead of them but a ship like this would be almost as good as living on Triumph.

"What can you do, sides hunt?" Reynolds leaned against the wall and looked at him curiously.

"Expert with any type weapon," The Furyan smiled grimly. "Pilot. Tracker. Halfway decent at mechanics. Fair cook and I'm good for other things but I'll keep those skills for my wife here."

The captain made a disgusted face and River giggled. "Husband is skilled at leatherworking but he will not make clothing for you," She leaned against Riddick's side and he chuckled.

"I got a nose for truth and lies," He shrugged. He had no intention of giving anyone except his wife his complete history. So far she was the only one he'd met in this new life who would understand the old one. He'd had more than his share of craptastic events occur and no desire to repeat the details for anyone's morbid speculation.

"Well a back up pilot ain't a bad thing an' another gun hand and tracker could be handy as well," The Captain was thinking. "Get yourselves set up here for now an' I'll talk it over with the rest a my crew."

Riddick nodded, "I'm taking River to get some things." He drew his wife closer and looked at her. "Less you'd rather stay here?" He'd understand if she wanted to stay aboard the ship for a while. It wasn't like picking up the things he had in mind would be any sort of adventure.

"Cleave unto you," River told him and took his hand in hers. That was a good feeling. That silky skin, so deceptive in its softness, until he felt the calluses against his palm and remembered she had her own dangerous side. That was far more pleasing than any normal man would find it. But he was looking forward to seeing her with a proper weapon in her hands. He really had to see what kind of blades she liked.

"Right," The grin that spread his lips probably looked out of place but he really didn't care at the moment.

* * *

It was a good thing that the village was full of early risers. Riddick and River had their arms loaded down and Jacob's pa was carrying the chest. Jacob's ma had packed it full of food, jams and canned vegetables along with bread and bags of rice. He'd talked more to River in the hour they'd been walking than he had in the week before he met her. But it was a pleasure to make introductions of his pretty wife to the folks they came across. And it was fun to tug her into the shadow of a wall and kiss her until they were both breathless with it.

Jacob had looked in awe around the big cargo bay and his father had kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting off and exploring the entire ship. The good byes had been more along the lines of farewells and promises to wander back that way. Others had come to say good-bye and wish them well in their marriage. Elder Gommen had given them a blessing Riddick really had no use for and it had made his wife giggle. She'd whispered something about contradictions and paradoxes and symbols that made no sense. But she'd smiled and thanked the old man before leading Riddick back into the ship to put their burdens away.

The hides and chest went into their little room, crowding the already small space. River showed him the galley and they stashed the venison and the food in a cold storage cabinet. She hid the jam and bread somewhere the crew wouldn't find it so they'd have something special for later. Riddick grinned at her and scooped her up, "So I've got you all alone and there's jam..." He grinned wickedly. "Right now," He nuzzled her pretty neck and nibbled at the soft skin. Being able to do this without worry about marring her soft skin made shaving worthwhile. "I gotta wonder how you'd taste with hunchberry jam on your skin."

"Like Berries and wife," She giggled in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck to plant a kiss on his lips. He leaned back against the counter and was busily kissing her when the ship lifted off from Triumph. "We are in atmo now," She tilted her head. "Do you know a woman very, _very_, large breasts? She was at the celebration last night?"

"Hmm..." Riddick had rather think on his woman but she was smelling very serious. "There's one, got to Triumph maybe four months back? I can't be sure. I was on a hunting trip on the plains. When I came back she's in the Maiden's house with the other girls. Think her name was Saffron or something like that. Don't think much about her."

"I don't like her," River's pretty mouth was set in a firm line. Just then a woman's voice demanded that all personnel meet in the cargo bay.

"That's Zoe, first mate," River explained. "Should obey." She looked at the pilot who was coming down the hall to the galley. The man looked very surprised to see Riddick and even more surprised to see who Riddick held in his arms.

"Uh River? Somethin' to share with the rest of the class little one?" The man asked as he turned towards the stairs.

"In due time," River kissed Riddick's cheek. "Husband should put the wife down now. She will need to kick shins perhaps and that is best done from her own two feet."

"Sounds like fun," Riddick chuckled and followed the pilot and River down to the cargo bay.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sooo... Simon doesn't really seem pleased with this development does he? I'm kinda proud of the rest of the crew...they don't seem as pissy. But then they are a little...preoccupied at the moment._

_How do you guys like Riddick? He's not quite like Animals Riddick. I didn't want him to be the same type of person or have the same type of relationship with River. _

_There's gonna be some fallout soon about the marriage though. Hope you guys stick around for that._

_Oh, changed the image for this story. I'd been looking for this one for a while. It just reminded me so much of River and Riddick you know? What do you guys think?_

**Chinese Translations**:

_è guàn mǎn yíng _- lit. strung through and filled with evil - idiom; filled with extreme evil **/** replete with vice **/** guilty of monstrous crimes

_Dǒng ma?_ - Understand? Got it?

_qingwa cào de liúmáng_ - frog-humping sumbitch

_luàn xiàng_ - chaos/madness

_Āi yā _ - interjection of wonder, shock or admiration

_shuǐ huǒ wú qíng _ - Fire and water have no mercy - idiom, forces of nature beyond human control **/** implacable fate

_C__ào nǐ zǔ zōng shí bā dài_ - fuck your ancestors to the eighteenth generation

_gǒu niáng yǎng de_ - son of a bitch

_Guǎn nǐ zìjǐ de shì_ - Mind your own business!

**Script Chinese Translations**:

_liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi_ - Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey

_Wo de ma he ta de feng kuang de wai sheng dou!_ - holy mother of god and all her wacky nephews


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Riddick made sure he kept an arm around River's waist as they arrived in the cargo bay. Shepherd Book blinked when he saw them and River's brother scowled. The tall black woman he'd seen before tilted her head slightly as she got a glimpse of him but she didn't comment. The captain was standing near a woman who Riddick recognized. River had been right; the woman's... attributes... were impressive if that was all you were interested in. But she'd always smelled like lies to him and despite the interest she'd displayed in him on Triumph he'd made certain to avoid her.

The Shepherd, Book, got right to the point, albeit with a bit of bemusement, "We've met Richard though what he's doing here is a mystery. But who's the new recruit?"

That led to another storm of cursing from Simon until the Captain ordered him to shut up. "_Bì zuǐ!_ Doc that can wait." Riddick wondered if this ship was always this chaotic or if this was a special day. The Doctor didn't seem to respect the chain of command, the Captain seemed utterly confused or irritated by turns and no one but the dark woman had any sort of respect for authority. It was a distinctly odd group, made stranger by how they treated his wife, with condescension and affection in equal proportions.

The dark woman had a commanding air about her, he had to admit that, as even the captain seemed to respect her. With a loud whistle she drew everyone's attention, "Everybody, I want you all to meet..." Knowing her audience she paused dramatically, "Mrs. Reynolds."

Riddick ignored the mechanic's excited gasp and the smell of hurt anger coming off the companion to look down at his wife. She smelt like she was amused but also very displeased. "Not good," She murmured for his ears alone. He nodded his understanding and filed away the Captain's last name now that he'd heard it.

The mechanic was happily exclaiming to her captain, "You got married?"

Riddick found the Captain's discomfort more than a little amusing but he was more interested in what River thought of Saffron. The doctor was fumbling for a response, "Well, that's, uh... Congratulations?"

It was the pilot who actually distracted River enough that she giggled. Riddick couldn't help the chuckle that echoed her laugh. "We'd always hoped you two kids would get together," The light haired man in the strange shirt exclaimed happily. Without missing a beat he looked at the Captain, "Who is she?"

"She's no one!" The captain snapped irritably and Saffron burst into tears.

Riddick tugged River into the circle of his arms, letting her back rest against his chest as the dramatics played out before them. The mechanic was reprimanding her captain, the captain wanted his bride to stop crying, and the pilot was making witty remarks. Then the mechanic was trying to comfort the bride by calling her captain a monster. The gun hand was laughing, which was a reaction Riddick was considering himself. And then the captain wanted the ship turned around.

That discussion was of considerable interest to both he and River, to judge from her scent. Riddick moved closer to the two men, River's hand tight on his forearm as they listened.

"Can't," The pilot shook his head in response to the Captain's demand.

"That's an order," The taller man pointed out.

And still the pilot shook his head, "Yeah, but can't."

Riddick sighed and looked at his wife who stretched up on her toes and murmured into his ear, "Alliance ship on Triumph. Can't go back unless we all want to be arrested. Not recommended."

Riddick felt his mouth pull into a half grin, "No, not really." He agreed and tugged her back into his arms. The pilot was chuckling at the captain and Riddick tuned back into that conversation.

"...And you...enjoy your honeymoon." The pilot told his captain with a grin.

The captain was obviously in denial, "This isn't happening." He glared at Saffron, "Would you stop cryin'?" Riddick really couldn't blame him. If he'd gotten drunk and someone had up and decided to marry him he'd be plenty pissed about it. He glanced at River and wondered if he'd be reacting the same if River hadn't decided to be honest.

His beautiful little wife actually pouted up at him, dark eyes hurt, "Would never do such a thing against his will." She murmured. "It would make her _dǎ xiǎo suàn pán_. Like the Captain's bride."

The Companion, Inara, was scolding the Captain, whose name it turned out was Mal, but Riddick ignored her. "I know," Riddick bent down to keep his voice for River alone. "My wife. I know. Just thinkin'... might be if it was you, waking up with you...might not have taken it so bad as your Mal."

"Would have been furious with the deceit even if he had liked her after the fact," River told him quietly. "No way to begin a marriage." Riddick nodded his agreement and tugged her closer so she was snug against his side.

And now the Captain was yelling, "I'm not married!" He paused a moment and looked at his new bride, "I'm sorry. You...I'm sure you have very nice qualities, but I didn't ever marry you."

The shepherd was holding an encyclopedia and reading from it. At Mal's denial he looked up, "I believe you did. Last night."

Riddick couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his lips as the Captain turned to the gunhand and asked, "How drunk was I last night?"

The gun hand shrugged, "Well I dunno. I passed out."

Riddick sighed slightly as the shepherd read the Triumph settlers marriage ceremony to the crew. Why'n the hell they didn't just ask him was a mystery. He guessed all this had happened after he'd taken River back to his cabin. He vaguely recalled Saffron dancing with the others but he'd picked her out more so he could avoid her than anything else.

The captain had listened to the whole spiel about the marriage and finally asked the question Riddick had figured he would. "What's it say in there about divorce?"

Saffron tried to run from the cargo bay but he and River got in her way. Riddick grabbed her by the shoulders and River stared her down, "Running will solve nothing."

The mechanic was berating the Captain in Chinese and in return the Captain was snarling that she should mind her own business. Riddick rolled his eyes, "Your wife, your business." He commented keep hold of the curvy woman's arm so she couldn't run off. "Guess you're better off with her in the bay, rather than running all over the ship." He paused and eyed the woman he was restraining. He did not like the scent coming off her, manipulation and guile and sex. "Getting into god knows what."

"He speaks sense," River nodded and he saw her eye the captain pointedly. "Would not let me into the engine room and I mean no harm. Captain has no idea what she intends."

"How can she have intentions?" Zoe was frowning, "If she was given as a bride in payment?"

"You got her word for that," Riddick grumbled. "That's all you got."

River looked at Saffron and he could smell her dislike and disgust with the other woman, "She is a liar and a thief and no good will come of her."

"No, I'm...I'm not," Saffron was weeping, false tears that reeked of manipulation not sorrow. "I...I'm just..."

"Oh you poor thing," The mechanic was way too soft hearted for Riddick's taste and he rolled his eyes. The first mate and the captain seemed to understand what he was saying though. That was something at least.

"River, you an' me, we're gonna have us a little talk soon. 'Bout your new...friend," The Captain was frowning. "Meanwhile, you show him around the boat. An' you," He looked at his bride, "You c'mon with me. Show you where you'll be sleepin' an' then you c'mon up to the galley an' have somethin' to eat."

"I'm Saffron," The girl Riddick was still holding spoke up to do something other than cry, finally.

"Lie," River quietly echoed what Riddick was thinking. "Born with a different name, took many as masks." No one paid any attention to her words though. It was as if they didn't believe she could speak sense. He looked down at her and she shrugged, apparently this was the norm.

Riddick waited until the Captain was close enough to keep the woman from running before he let go of her. "She wasn't on Triumph long," He commented before he scooped River up into his arms. "You deal with your bride. I'm spending some time with mine."

* * *

Riddick inhaled deeply and smiled. His pretty little wife was warm and sweet in his nose and the little dorm smelled like her body and his together. "Think I might shower," He murmured. "You wanna join me?"

"Shower is too small," She murmured. "Will set up your shaving gear though." Those dark eyes looked up at him, "May his wife shave her husband? Take care of him?" She turned on her side and stretched against his body like a cat. "He takes such good care of her."

"Yeah," Riddick stroked his wide palm down from her collarbone to her thighs. She deserved to be taken care of. She'd tailed Saffron all through the ship, observing the woman and her strange behavior. Riddick had done a bit of the same. When Mal'd found his bride again they'd taken the opportunity for a little nap. "Yeah, I'd like that." He pressed a kiss to her throat and had to force himself out of the bed, "And after that..."

"She will shower and get clean for him," River murmured. "He will enjoy mussing her up again?"

"Wanna do it again right now," Riddick chuckled.

"But he won't?" Her hands skimmed over his chest, sliding around his back to pull his body towards her. "Please?"

He grinned and pulled her tightly against his body, already wanting her again, "Long as you don't mind me not smelling so pretty." He rubbed his hand over her warm mound and kissed her neck again. She smelled so good, desire, affection and trust, it was a heady combination.

"My Richard smells like my husband," Her gentle voice was a near moan. "Love how you smell. Want you inside me now. Take you in and feel you, hot and hard, deep, please..."

Riddick groaned and pulled her over so she was astride his body. She hadn't ridden him much but each time was a revelation of how good sex could be with her. The exquisite feeling of her body sinking down on his, taking his cock inside and how her muscles clutched and quivered around his hard flesh. He waited until they were fully joined before he palmed her breasts and began to tease her with sensations. Her little hands flattened on his chest as she rose and fell on his cock.

Riddick groaned and sat up, one hand squeezing her gorgeous ass and the other supporting her back. He couldn't wait this time, his hips drove upwards and his hands pulled her body down. River cried out in pleasure and he groaned again. "So, fucking, perfect," He bit the words off, punctuated with thrusts of his hips. He felt her body gather itself, erotic tension winding through her and coiling tight around his cock.

And then... He couldn't talk, couldn't think, could only feel and kiss and touch his lovely young wife. Her lips under his were hot and delicious as she screamed into his mouth. Her body tightened once more and convulsed. A hot flood of honey around his cock and he forced his body up and pulled hers down. His jaws snapped shut around her shoulder as he lost control and his own orgasm erupted like fire through his veins and body.

Her hands were gentle, stroking his scalp and jaw and neck. "My husband," She crooned, pressing kisses to his hot skin. "So good to her."

"I'm not nice," He reminded her, his tongue lapping at the bloody bite mark on her shoulder. "But I take care of my wife." Riddick helped her lift her body off his, her trembling legs unable to support her body. She sprawled against him and he chuckled, "Maybe too well?"

"When you touch...cannot help myself," River smiled up at him. "Handsome, gentle, fierce, and possessive. Warrior. Even faults are attractive."

Riddick chuckled and grabbed a clean pair of pants along with a towel, "Gotta admit, feel the same way about you." He looked through his belongings for his soap and tried to remember where he'd packed it.

River pointed at a pocket on the backpack, "Plastic box, soap inside." She pushed herself up, pale flesh against a dark blanket. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders, nipples rosy as her lips, dark curls between her thighs and smelling so good. But she winced a bit as she stretched and he frowned.

"Thanks," He found the soap and perched on the edge of the bed. "You try to catch a nap. We should hunt down some lotion or oil; give your muscles a rubdown. Or stretch some. Keep forgetting you were pretty untouched 'til yesterday."

"Shave you when you return and shower myself," River promised. "Hot water eases aches."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded and stroked his hand over her hair. "Gonna take care of you River." Her hand lifted and her palm pressed to his chest over his heart. It felt like fire was seeping through his skin at her touch. "You know that right?"

"Husband is honorable. Even before marriage, wished to take care of her," She murmured gently. "She trusts him as she would no other. He is deep within her, bound to her, and she to him. More than words could ever say."

"Yeah," He couldn't believe after the shit life he'd had that he'd gotten so lucky. He'd lost everyone and everything he'd ever cared about or known. But now he had her. And all he had to do in order to keep her was be himself. Because that was who she wanted. He had the damndest luck. "I better go shower before I crawl back in there with you."

"Hmm...tempting," She giggled. But her scent had threads of fatigue through it and he did need to shower.

The Furyan sighed, "Lock the door behind me." He cautioned as he stood.

He heard the bolt slide home after he shut the door behind him and moved down the hall and through the lounge to the passenger showers.

* * *

He'd been on enough ships to know that water was a finite resource no matter how much recycling was done so the shower was quick. Drying himself off didn't take long either. Being clean thanks to hot water and soap was a pleasant feeling. Anticipating a shave by his woman and then watching her shower had put him in a agreeable mood

That good mood that faded abruptly when he saw the Saffron woman leaning against the lounge wall as if waiting for him. "Hello," She greeted him in tentative voice that matched nothing he scented on her. "We didn't exactly meet earlier."

"Didn't need to," Riddick told her brusquely.

"No," She agreed as he moved out of the head's doorway. "I've seen you, back on Triumph."

"Yeah," The Furyan nodded. He moved towards the dorms and Saffron moved in front of him.

"Big man like you, stuck on a little boat like this, only a little girl for company..." The woman moved closer and pressed her curves to his chest. "You're not a little bored? Tired of catering to a virgin? To someone who doesn't have what you need?"

The snarl that vibrated through his words should have clued her in that insulting River wasn't the right tack to take if Saffron wanted to get on his good side. "She married me the same as you married Reynolds. Difference is my wife isn't a scheming whore."

"I'm no one's doxy," She pretended affront but her words couldn't change her scent.

"Bullshit," He wasn't going to waste his time on this bitch. In another second he'd go with his gut instinct and use violence to get past her and back to his wife.

"Richard is taking far too long to return to his wife," River's elegant voice spoke from the hallway.

Like iron to a magnet his eyes snapped towards his woman. River hadn't bothered to dress. She'd pulled the dislodged sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body. Her fist held the sheet closed between her breasts and her legs were more than half revealed by the opening of the sheet. Her hair was messy from his hands and he could smell the scents of their sex still on her body. Dark eyes almost glowed up at him as she leaned against the wall. "Is he coming back to bed? Or does he wish to converse with the _jiàn huò _ for longer?"

Riddick pushed past the woman in his way as he strode the short distance to his wife. "What do you think?" He pulled her into his arms and kept walking down the little hall to their room. River's giggles were like music as his hand slipped down to cup her ass.

* * *

He was feeling more than a little irritated when River woke him up from another nap and whispered that Saffron was planning to cripple the ship. Catching up with the deceitful whore hadn't been hard and thankfully he'd made it before she'd gotten to the bridge. He guessed she'd been ready to do something to the captain because she was poised to descend into the bunk River mentioned belonged to the tall man.

Dragging her into the galley wasn't exactly hard, her hair made a nice handle, especially since he didn't care if he hurt her or not. River had come along a few minutes later, trailed by the Shepherd and her brother. Shepherd woke up the crew while Saffron spat abuse at him and River regardless of his hand using her wavy hair as a leash.

"What are you doing? What have I done to you," She was wailing when the Captain came in the room.

"Uh, Richard, care to explain why you got an innocent woman by the scruff of the neck?" Mal asked carefully.

" That'd be because River says she's a thief and a liar and no good'll come of her," Riddick growled. "Not to mention I saw her sneaking round the shuttles and she was up to no good when I caught her. River says she's gonna do something to the boat and I believe my wife. This one stinks of lies." He glared down at the woman, "I got things to do and following this bitch around isn't one of 'em. But you've got this weird idea she's helpless."

"She shows great familiarity with ships," River agreed. "And she plays many parts. Acts the innocent with the Captain. Plays the temptress oh so sweetly with Richard. Twitches her hips at Jayne and makes eyes at Inara. Doesn't notice me watching her."

"Little one you ain't known for bein' reasonable regarding such things," The Captain reminded the slender Core girl.

"She has a tube of lipstick in her pocket that applies a narcotic compound to the lips of any man she's kissed," River pointed at the pocket in question. "What would a girl from the Maiden House want with the 'Good Night Kiss'?"

""And why's she so comfortable wandering around?" Riddick added snarling at the woman whose hair he was still holding. "If she's never been off planet she should be nervous as hell. But she isn't. Acts all shy and sweet but when she thinks no one's looking she struts. Pleased with herself."

"This is all speculation," Book suggested. "Have the two of you any proof?"

Riddick narrowed his eyes at the man and the preacher tilted his head towards Saffron's pocket. River caught the thought from the two of them and grinned pulling the tube out of the wench's dress. "Here," She tossed it at Kaylee who caught it easily. "Put it on and kiss Simon." Kaylee's eyes widened but she applied the lipstick. River pushed the Captain behind her brother. "Be prepared to catch him please."

"Yeah, all right little one," Mal shook his head and waited for Kaylee to kiss the doctor.

Riddick couldn't help it; it was the funniest damn thing he'd seen in a while. The mechanic latched onto the doc with a lotta enthusiasm and the boy appeared to semi-enjoy it, right up until he passed out. He couldn't stop laughing as the mechanic began pouting unhappily. "Better wash that off Miss," He suggested between chuckles.

Saffron picked that moment to elbow him in the gut and he sighed and tightened his grip on her hair. "All that'll get you is a black eye. You're irritating River; she'll hit you a lot harder than you can hit me."

The bitch he was holding actually sneered at River, "That scrawny little _jiàn huò_? Honey please. She's plain and skinny as a rail to boot. Why in the world did you bother with her?"

Riddick growled and his fist tightened in her hair, "River, I'm about ready to change my policy on hitting women. You wanna do it so I don't break her neck?"

His little wife was looking at him in confusion, "Apart from the expletive she has said nothing but the truth. It is known that the girl is plain and skinny."

Riddick nearly lost his temper at that. "That's it," He slammed the curvy woman's head forward so she hit the table top hard. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped to the floor. "Lock her up before she does something to the boat. I see her again I'll fucking kill her."

He moved towards River with a frown on his face and grabbed her up in his arms. He turned and looked at the limp woman on the floor and the doc who was slowly regaining consciousness. "You had better toss her out the airlock or I'll do it for you," He told the Captain. "She's nothing but trouble."

Ignoring audience at his back, the convict carried his wife down to their dorm. Riddick scowled at his mate before he pressed her back against the closed door, "Let's get something straight." He snarled furiously, "You're not crazy. Seeing and hearing what other folks don't isn't crazy. Hell I do that and I'm mostly sane."

When she gave him a nod Riddick jerked his head in reply. "Second, you're not plain. Got skin like white silk, eyes that look right into me and a mouth I can't get enough of. Told you you're pretty. I'm not much with words but you know damn well what I think of you. Fucking love looking at you. All these contrasts..." He actually lost track of his words for a minute as he traced a finger over her eyebrows and touched the soft locks of her hair, tangled though it had become while she'd been following Saffron. She was so goddamn beautiful.

Remembering what he'd been saying he looked down at the gorgeous swell of her breasts pressed to his chest, "An' I seem to remember some damn compelling evidence that you're not skinny." He reminded her flatly. "Just because people gave you clothes three times too large and you're built on the slender side doesn't mean you're skinny. That bitch looks like a gorram cow. It's a wonder she doesn't fall over. Never liked her. Wouldn't let her near me with a wreath if I was paid my weight in pure platinum."

His wife nodded again and Riddick stared at her, "Now, what'd I do when you brought me your wreath?"

"Smiled at her and was pleased she'd chosen him," River murmured for his ears alone. "Danced with her and drank all the wine so there would be no doubt of his intentions."

"Damn right," Riddick nodded.

* * *

He'd kept River in their bunk while everyone else was occupied and they'd passed the time in as pleasurable a manner as he'd ever experienced. Riddick listened to the sounds of the ship and the cries and struggles of the woman in an upstairs hallway. He couldn't tell exactly what they were doing with her and he didn't care so long as it didn't endanger him or his wife. River murmured something from within his arms and he chuckled. She was half-asleep and completely incomprehensible but she was still the prettiest woman he'd ever seen. Objectively he knew there were probably more beautiful women, the Companion for one, but he still liked looking at River more.

Riddick grinned when he saw the brush on top of her bureau. Reaching across River's slender body he snagged the brush and began to indulge his Animal by grooming his mate. Above him he heard the sounds of a shuttle being launched and hours later it returned. By the time River woke up he was practically purring. "Husband likes to play with his wife even when she sleeps?" Her drowsy voice was like a caress to his skin.

"You needed the rest, what with that bitch on the boat and me keeping you up half the night before," He bent and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I really should've just killed her."

"Cap'n doesn't like cold blooded killing," River stretched in his arms and made a face as the edge of the mattress dug into her back. "Bed is too small," She observed in irritation.

"Yeah. If we can't get a bigger room maybe we can put a wider bed in this one," Riddick wasn't thrilled with the tiny room and the small bed, reminded him of a slightly nicer cell. How his woman had put up with this tiny space for so long was unbelievable.

She giggled at him as she Read that thought and shrugged, "Not in my right mind. Room seemed larger and smaller at the same time." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically. "My husband could experiment with how flexible his wife is," She suggested and he grinned down at her wickedly.

He was enjoying the sound of her moans and mews of pleasure at the feel of his cock sawing slowly back and forth when the door opened. The captain was lucky that River was pretty much covered by her husband's body or Riddick would have fired the gun he'd grabbed. "Out!"

The Furyan had one good look at Mal's deathly pale face before he shut the door. River had shut her eyes in momentary denial that her Captain had seen her naked and moaned her dismay. "No, we aren't stopping for him," Riddick growled down at her. "My wife," He reminded her and she nodded. Slow was replaced with hard and fast, and soon they were wrapped up in each other. His arms had slid beneath her body, holding her close beneath him. River's arms and legs were locked around his waist and back, clinging tightly as they continued what the Captain had interrupted.

Riddick rolled them over so that River was on top of him and stroked his hand down her hair. She was his. He might have to deal with the fact that every lecherous hump on this boat had seen his wife naked as a jaybird once but that didn't mean he had to tolerate it again. Something about men walking in while his woman was in bed just set off every possessive alarm bell he had. If this happened one more time someone was going to end up with a shiv in their gut and it wouldn't be he or River.

His wife pressed soft little kisses to his face and chin and neck before the door opened again. Riddick roared and threw the knives under his pillow at the doorway. Only Jayne's quick hands saved Simon's stomach and liver from impalement. But even that didn't keep Simon from exclaiming in horror, "What have you done to my sister?"

Riddick looked at his wife in confusion. River was frowning, clearly she didn't understand either. "Simon what do you mean?" She shook her head and tried to reach her drawer for something to wear.

"You have bruises and bite marks and... Buddha only knows what else," Simon told her as he reappeared in the doorway only to be jerked back out of it by a more practical Jayne. "I need you in the infirmary _now_. What if he's permanently damaged you? Bad enough you've been sullied in such a way but this..."

"Out!" Riddick nearly roared the word before he looked down at his wife. Before her idiot brother opened their door she'd been happy and giving him kisses. Now she smelt worried and her face was buried in his neck. "Hey, you know I'd get innocked before I touched you if there was anything could get you sick, right?" He offered what reassurance he could in a low voice. "But my marks on you? I won't apologize for that. Wouldn't mind if you left a few more on me."

She looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes and Riddick nodded soberly. "Best husband in the 'Verse," River proclaimed happily and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Hey Moonbrain, Mal wants you an' your...whatever up in the galley. With clothes on," Jayne's voice prevented Riddick from reciprocating.

"Close the fucking door," Riddick demanded. Before he could get up and do it himself a large hand slid the thing shut.

"Must wear the new dress my Husband gave me," River said happily. "Look like a wife and not a child in clothes that are too big."

Riddick chuckled and helped her get out of the bed without getting tangled in the blanket or kneeing him in the jewels. She splashed water on her face and rummaged through her drawer for panties and a bra. He tilted his head and smoothed a finger over the fabric covering her ass. He wondered if it was just him or if her underthings were a little young for her. Wasn't like she was less of a woman under them but he got the impression that she hadn't chosen her own clothing.

"He is correct," River nodded in response to his mental musings. "Simon chose all my clothing. Or it was given to me by the crew. Too big, too young, or very old," She shrugged. "Parents chose my clothing before. Academy kept me in 'subject' clothing. The dress is the first garment I've been allowed to choose. Perfect wedding present for his bride."

Riddick took a deep breath. No use getting worked up over how things were before. She was his now, and he was hers so there'd be some changes. The Animal was set to get all irritated but River pulled on her new dress and happily spun around so the skirt flared which quieted the Animal down again. He didn't know what color the dress was, something that resembled purple to his eyes. It hugged her upper body and hips while the skirt flared out around her upper thighs. Gathers and pleats teased his eyes but they made the most of her pretty curves. The neckline was a simple V but the sleeves looked comfortable. Kinda like the skirt, they belled out at her elbows. The whole thing was trimmed in some sorta soft yarn looking lace and River grinned at him.

Taking his hand she ran his finger over the lace that adorned the V of the neckline. It was soft against her skin, not scratchy like other lace he'd seen. Digging through his pack he found a clean pair of pants, the buckskin soft and stretched to accommodate his body. One of the tanners had dyed it darker for him and it was near the color of River's hair. Once he'd done up the bone buttons River handed him a shirt and he pulled it over his head. It was automatic to push up his sleeves and begin to secret knives around his body.

River watched him for a moment before she twisted her hair back in a neat plait and wound it into a bun at the base of her neck. It did more to make her look adult than the dress and he would never have thought her only a girl if he'd seen her like this coming off the ship. He might have just asked her to go walking with him, begun courting her, she was just that beautiful. She smiled at him in her mirror, "He thinks the loveliest things."

"'S the truth," He finished with his knives and grabbed his goggles in case the lights were too bright in the galley. For now they were fine on his forehead. "You know I'm not nice. Not civilized and I'm for damn sure not a good man. But I won't have anyone treating you bad. Guess you been trained enough that you can stand up for yourself. Still, I won't be able to help wanting to gut anyone hurts you."

"Don't care about nice," River told him. "Civilized is overrated. And my husband is a good man. Wouldn't have chosen him otherwise. Just doesn't always follow the rules other people make up. Like that you stand up for me. Like that you let me stand up for myself. And no one is allowed to bad mouth you either. I'll skin them alive if they try."

Riddick watched as she put on her boots and shook his head. Now he just wanted to take her back to bed. Between the way she was dressed and her saying she'd skin someone alive he was feeling more than a little interested in hearing her scream his name.

"Afterwards," His little wife was smiling at him wickedly and he grinned. Damn she was fun. "Would like to see if they can keep Simon awake the whole night."

That got him chuckling evilly as they climbed the three flights of stairs up to the galley.

* * *

_Author's Note: So it was mentioned by another author that Riddick's voice is a little off in this and that she thought it was the Rim speak. I've gone back through and corrected his language a bit and I'm hoping he'll sound more like Riddick to all of you. His language won't be perfect but I've made a conscious effort to keep him from sounding like Jayne or Mal. The gist is the same so if you don't feel like reading the chapters over you won't miss anything._

_How do you like the way he and River dealt with Saffron? I figured she'd definitely come on to him and that he wouldn't have much patience for it. Plus this is a man who's newly married. Why waste time waiting for Saffron to do something when its obvious to anyone who looks that she's up to no good?_

_So next chapter Mal finally gets to have that little talk about River's marriage. I don't think Simon is going to take this so well. What do you guys think?_

**Chinese Translations**:

Bì zuǐ - Shut up!

dǎ xiǎo suàn pán - lit. to count on a narrow abacus - idiom; petty and scheming selfishly **/** concerned with petty interests **/** selfish and uncaring of the interests of others

jiàn huò - bitch


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"All right," The Captain nodded as Riddick and River entered the room. "Now that the prairie harpy is off the boat and we're no longer in danger of being hijacked, I think it's about time we found out what in the gorram hell is going on!"

Riddick tugged River closer to him and put her hand on the back of his belt. He felt her fingers move over the shiv hidden inside the leather and knew she'd be able to get at it if she felt threatened. He wore others but that one would be the easiest for her to reach, apart from the obvious blade strapped to his thigh.

The Captain didn't make him nervous but there was no way that he was going to have his wife unarmed when at least three people in the room were wearing guns and the rest of them were complete unknowns. Mal had the bad habit of raising his voice when he was trying to make a point and eventually he'd learn it didn't work on Riddick. Not on River either if her calm scent was any indication. They'd both seen scarier things than Reynolds in a temper. He'd seen the scars on his wife's body that proved it.

"I'm sorry but apart from the thrilling heroics of River and this...very large intimidating looking person, entrapping Saffron and keeping her from killing us all," The pilot nodded at the two of them. "Thanks for that by the way." He continued after a moment of figuring out where he'd left off in his thought, "Oh, yeah. So do we even know who this is?" He looked at Riddick, "No offense, but you don't look like the type who tolerates crazy or unstable very well. And River sort of defines those characteristics."

Riddick slanted a glance down at his wife and grinned at her, "Dunno. River, you been feeling crazy or unstable?"

"Only when you kiss me," River shrugged and a little cat smile played about her lips. "But you told me that was normal."

"I want to know how this happened," The Doctor burst out. "How did they even meet? River how could you let him do that to you? It's wrong. I won't have it. This marriage is being annulled." He ranted on for a good five minutes in a mixture of Chinese and English. He called River's sanity, Riddick's parentage and sexual practices into question with the use of disturbing and detailed profanity. Most disquieting was his conviction that Riddick had been sexually sadistic and abusive to his delicate looking wife. River flinched back against her husband as her brother spewed his vitriol.

Riddick had had enough when the boy began to say River was likely diseased now and no fit man would ever have her. She'd destroyed her good name and character by marrying and bedding Riddick and she'd be lucky if she wasn't left riddled with sickness and dying on some desolate moon after her husband inevitably abandoned her.

"Shut up," Riddick kept his voice low and even and dead cold. "Before I show you just how little I care about your life. River is _my_ wife." His voice and threat were a direct contrast the Captain's near yelp of his Doctor's name. The eyes of the crew around the table were shocked and appalled. Apparently they'd never seen the Doctor like this before.

"I notice you don't deny any of it," Simon sneered at him and Riddick growled low and ugly in his chest. He'd never hurt someone smaller than him who hadn't come at him with intent to harm first. He'd kept kids and women alive and he'd ignored smaller men posturing at him because he could smell their fear. There was no point in killing the smaller and the weaker. The idea that he'd harm the woman who'd voluntarily vowed herself his, his Mate, his Home and Wife...

It was a sickening thought, against his own personal code and everything he'd learned of his People. The Core man had no idea just how insulting Riddick found his insinuations. More and more he was getting the itch to feel the man's blood flowing over his hands. He didn't usually kill people who hadn't tried to kill him but for Simon Tam he'd make an exception and do it with pleasure.

"All right everyone calm down," The dark woman slammed her wooden mug on the table with a loud enough bang that everyone shut up. "Now first, might be a good idea if we all knew each other's names." She glanced at Riddick and River, "I guess you two already know each other, in more than one sense."

"Well spotted," River drawled. Her amusement was almost palpable and Riddick gave her a half smile. The Core boy had pretty much killed his sense of humor for the moment but he could appreciate his wife's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Right," The woman shrugged. "I'm Zoe Washburne, I'm First Mate on this ship." Riddick studied her for a moment. Dark hair, a shade or two darker than her skin, attractive but she had a no nonsense demeanor about her. He'd bet she was just as good at running the ship as the Captain but less flamboyant about it.

"And I'm her husband, Wash. I'm the pilot," The cheerful man gave a little wave. He was about the same height as his wife, maybe an inch or two taller and wore a shirt that Riddick was sure would be garish if he could still see colors. He was obviously Caucasian with hair that was probably blond or very light brown. His eyes and face were cheerful and it was obvious from his demeanor that solemnity was fairly foreign to him. Riddick guessed he and the first mate were a pretty balanced pair.

"Malcolm Reynolds, I'm the Captain and the owner of this boat," The tall man at the head of the table nodded and indicated the even taller man to his right. He was tall, though shorter than the gunhand, with dark hair and eyes that weren't dark enough to be black. He was probably accounted to be handsome and wore his coat and gunbelt with an ease that told Riddick he'd had both for a good long time. He also was accustomed to command, mostly had always been charismatic and the warn had honed his leadership into a fine point. "This here's Jayne Cobb, he's our gun hand."

"The one talkin' about selling her," Riddick remembered and his lip curled up derisively.

"Hell I was drunk," Jayne dismissed that with a shrug. "Iffen I don't remember sayin' it an' Mal don't remember gettin' married don't see how it can be held against me."

"I remember," Riddick promised coldly. Unless he saw proof of the man's intentions otherwise it would be a chilly day in hell before he ever forgot. The man was taller than he was by several inches and just as muscular. His hair was some shade of brown and he wore it short and curly with a goatee that covered his chin and surrounded his mouth. He wasn't clumsy or unobservant according to what Riddick remembered of the man. He wore at least two guns and three knives with the likelihood of more being stashed on his person or around the ship.

"Uh huh," Reynolds clearly didn't want another scene because he pointed out the short curvy woman with the sunny smile. "This here's Kaylee Frye, she's our mechanic. Keeps us in the sky." This was another cheerful crew member. Her hair was darker than the pilot's but her eyes were closer to the Captain's shade. She was clearly pleased for River and a bit confused as to why the doctor was acting so badly.

"I'm Inara Serra," The elegant woman was clearly friends with the mechanic from the way they were sitting together. Like his wife, the Companion was a study in contrasts. If it weren't for the scent of cosmetics and perfume he might have found her attractive. But her beauty was calculated for maximum effect, her grace studied and practiced. Her coloring was the only thing that made her similar to River. It was easy to compare the two and find his wife superior. Everything about River was real. This woman was too much of an illusion, a mask.

"The Companion," Riddick nodded semi politely. He remembered she'd been gentle with River, allowing the girl to sit and pick clover after they'd wandered around the village. "You kept hold a River like she would've run off." It was nothing more than a statement of fact but the doctor seemed to take it as an insult.

"Because she would have," The Doctor argued. "She's not stable. She hasn't had her medication in days and-"

"That's the Doc," Reynolds interrupted before the Core man could get going again. "Doctor Simon Tam. River's older brother. Obviously." Riddick could see the physical resemblance the siblings had to each other. Both of them slender with very dark hair and eyes. Pale skin and an air of elegance about them despite the slightly decrepit ship they lived upon. But River was warm and sweet and saw possibilities in him whereas her brother saw nothing but trouble and mayhem in the worse possible way.

"And you and I were introduced by Elder Gommen," The older black man with the whitish hair nodded politely. "Shepherd Derrial Book." The convict nodded. The man had a very penetrating gaze for all that he acted so genially. Everything about him screamed that he was hiding secrets. He seemed to see just as much as the more militant members of the crew which screamed either a mercenary background or military training of some kind, Alliance or Independent. Riddick nodded politely and wondered exactly why the man was on this ship. Running or just traveling?

Riddick looked down at his wife and wondered if he should give them the whole story or just what the folks on Triumph had known. " Need not the tale told in its entirety," River murmured the advice for his ears alone. "Not the whole history, but his name will make clear that he is...not to be trifled with."

Riddick tilted his head thoughtfully and figured since she was a Reader she'd have better odds than he would for figuring out how this would go. He usually counted on things going pretty badly wrong. "All right," He shrugged and was rewarded with River pressing a kiss to his jaw. "Name's Richard Bledig Riddick."

"Richard B. Riddick?" It was the gun hand, Jayne. He was staring at Riddick like he'd seen a ghost. "Mal, turn off the lights." Two seats down from him the Shepherd's gaze sharpened slightly and Riddick knew that two people had recognized his name at least.

"Jayne what are you playin' at?" The Captain was staring at his gun hand like he'd lost his mind.

"I ain't playin' Mal," Jayne snapped. "Turn off the gorram lights an' then see iffen you don't recognize the name."

With a sigh Reynolds turned the lights completely off and cursed in shock as Riddick's night vision kicked on with a vengeance. River's mouth brushed over his and Riddick grinned down at her. The gun hand was holding his head in his hands as if he was praying. Book was nodding slowly as if his expectations were confirmed. Everyone else was in various stages of shock or awe. Ignoring them until they got control of their tongues again seemed like a good idea so Riddick decided he'd just enjoy kissing River until they turned the lights back up.

Eventually the crew finished gaping and Riddick had hauled River up in his arms and was very much enjoying her curves and her mouth when someone finally regained their senses and turned the lights back on. The shout of anger from the Doctor was more than he needed to inform him that the crew could see him again. Riddick felt his pretty wife sigh in resignation against him. "They are remembering finally why his name is known," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't let go of me."

"Won't," Riddick pressed another kiss to her mouth and kept River right where she was, secure in his arms. "So you know my name. What do you plan to do about it?" Unspoken was the implication that they could try to take him. Try to put him off the ship. They'd wind up dead if they did.

He looked at them. Some of them, the mechanic, the Companion and the Doctor really didn't know what was going on. The Shepherd was studying him as if he was making a comparison in his mind. The pilot, Wash, was blinking in shock still and looking at his wife as if to make sure he wasn't going crazy. The remaining crew members were on guard and apparently waiting for him to make a move.

"Wouldn't have expected to find you on Triumph," Reynolds commented finally. Riddick shrugged and held River closer. She was shivering against him and he rubbed a wide palm over her spine to sooth her. He wouldn't gut her crew for asking questions. He wouldn't do anything to them so long as they didn't try anything stupid like annulling his marriage to her or trying put him out the airlock. "Neither would I have figured you for the marrying kind," The Captain added after a moment.

"He's obviously not," Simon snapped out bitterly. "It's some sort of scam so he can defile my sister." He would obviously have gone on at length but the Furyan had had enough.

"You done?" Riddick stared at the man sitting across from him, "The marriage is legal."

"Suppose you tell us a little of how that came about," Shepherd Book suggested quietly.

"Saw River," Riddick shrugged. "I play least in sight 'til know if a ship is interested in me or not." He looked down at his trembling woman and rubbed one big hand up and down her spine. "Beautiful woman... Said hello and went on my way."

"It's a long way from seeing a pretty girl to wanting to marry her," Wash commented idly. "Not that you don't seem committed to the marriage. You know, what with the threats and the growling." His mouth quirked up in a half smile, "River, don't dump soup on this one's head. You don't want a husband with burns on his scalp. Might make him grumpy."

River giggled a bit at the pilot's joke and Riddick shrugged. "We talked some," He admitted with a smile at his wife. "I liked her. Didn't need too much convincing. We got married." He used his free hand to cup her jaw and rub his thumb against the silky skin over her cheekbones.

"I'm sure you didn't need any convincing at all," River's older brother snorted derisively. "My sister is a beautiful young woman and you're a lecherous _yú chǔn zì jiāo de dà zi ròu _."

Riddick rolled his eyes and would have ignored the stupid boy but River took umbrage at her brother's words. "He is not stupid, nor lecherous. More concerned for her than his own wellbeing. Made certain she knew what marriage would entail. More than vows, more than words, to be bound to him for her entire life and he to her equally. Promised to take care of her. Wished to prove himself a good husband. And plagued by constant interruptions during that endeavor."

"Why?" Simon groaned, "Why him? Why not a nice farmer? Or a shop clerk from Osiris? Why not Badger even?" He might have gone on and continued into another rant but thankfully he was interrupted.

"Hey Doc that's goin' a little far," The First Mate objected quietly. "Your sister might be crazy but far's I know she hasn't done a thing to deserve a fate worse than death."

Riddick looked down at River and found her staring up at him with a sweet little smile. "Probably about time you gave them your reasons for marrying me," He kept his voice for her ears alone. He liked talking to her. He wasn't entirely sure he liked talking with her crew just yet. He would if he had to. They were hers after all and she was his. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

To his surprise, she gave him a delicious little pout, "Like hearing your voice. Delicious rumbling in your chest. Like chocolate and coffee with Kerry whiskey in my ears. Part of why I chose you. Skin tingles when you talk."

Riddick couldn't help chuckling and slid his hand from her back down to her pretty little ass and squeezed. "Talk to you later on, after we're done with this," He reminded her of why he was sitting with these crazy people. He wouldn't be doing this, wouldn't be bothering to play nice if it weren't for her.

"Very well, if my husband wishes it," River leaned up and kissed his chin, the only part of him she could reach unless he lifted her up. Riddick grinned and obligingly bent down for her and she gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth for his trouble.

"Now you act like you're obedient?" Riddick snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew damn well that she'd never been obedient a day in her life. He could smell it on her.

Her giggle was amused agreement to his ears and nose and she shrugged against him, "Husband is very intelligent." She turned her head to look at the rest of the table and smiled. "Stabilization is not complete, but I am much improved with my husband's presence."

"Please stop saying that word," Simon groaned his interruption.

"Will. Not. Stop." River's soft voice grew hot with anger and she smelled even better to his sensitive nose. It had been a little bit since she'd gotten angry and he'd put it out of his mind. But what it did to him, he was hard as a rock under her pretty curved thighs. "Riddick _is_ my _zhàng fu_ ."

"Since when are you aware enough a what you're doin' to marry anyone," Reynolds was staring at River more than Riddick. It was obvious to the convict that the presence of a murderer was slightly less disturbing to the Captain than the resident crazy girl talking straight. It said something about the Captain's peculiarities but so long as the man didn't start yelling at River the Furyan could care less. The man would get used to it or he wouldn't.

"Read about Triumph in the Encyclopedia before we landed," River shrugged. "I like to read about places we're going. Heard talk of Triumph." She lifted the hand Riddick had on her thigh and pressed kisses to his knuckles until he was cupping her jaw against his palm and stroking his thumb over her cheek. This woman just kept pulling him in tighter and tighter and strangest of all he didn't even mind. Being tangled up in her was the best feeling of his life so far, including killing or fighting. She was His. And for damn sure he was Hers.

"Uh huh," The Captain rubbed a hand over his face. "So you read about the moon. An' the marriage ceremony I guess. An' then what?"

"Inara and Simon escorted me off the ship. Wouldn't let me wander," River threw her brother an irritated look. "But saw my _zhàng fu_ on the hill. Handsome. Hunter and warrior. Bright and clear and solid." She took a deep breath, "My husband's effect on me..." River turned her face towards Simon. "In the twentieth century angina pectoris was commonly treated with nitroglycerin tablets. The nitroglycerin was stabilized with beta-lactose in order to rend it safe for processing into the tablets."

"Right," Simon nodded but he clearly didn't understand what his sister was getting at.

River sighed in frustration and Riddick couldn't help chuckling at the Core boy's idiocy. "River thought you said your brother was gifted?" He looked over River's head with a smirk at the doctor, "She's nitro. I'm beta-lactose."

"That's impossible," The Doctor nearly stuttered the words.

"Wait a minute," The pilot, Wash was shaking his head. "A girl who, while pretty, no offense sweetheart, could barely make sense of a soup spoon, walks up to you, puts a hat made out of a tree on your head, hands you some wine to drink and dances with you. You know it's a marriage and you _still_ did it?" He looked around the table, "Is anyone else wondering if he's crazy too?"

The question, as it stood was a good one, considering the shorter man didn't know the whole story. Riddick stared at him hard for a moment and then looked at River. The pilot liked the girl he called pretty and crazy. It might have come out a little insulting but he was just trying to understand. Sincerity was all over his scent. Sincerity and a brother's affection for River.

"Nah," Riddick answered the pilot finally. "She came up. Asked if she could sit. Might sound crazy to you; not me. We talked." He left out the sparks, the chemistry that had practically ignited between them when they'd touched. They wouldn't understand about Shirah or his Furyan heritage that had promised him this perfect woman would come.

"One person, calm, steady, exquisite control over his reactions, in perfect balance between the Primal and the Evolved," River's soft voice was a bit breathless. "Perfect mate for her."

"I ain't gettin' it," Jayne spoke finally. "Sure she's a fine enough piece. But marryin' her? Where's the percentage in that? Vows are always ya know. Ain't no goin' back, 'cause it's done."

Riddick had been near to gutting the gun hand when he first started talking. River had put her hand on his and tilted her head. Oddly enough she hadn't smelt insulted or angry. "Oh," She looked up at him and smiled. "He can't help being crude. He means that he can see you'd like my looks. But his family doesn't believe in divorce so marriage is forever. So they wait until they're sure before exchanging vows. He just can't understand you being so impulsive. Me, yes, because he thinks I belong in a bughouse."

"Uh huh," Riddick rolled his eyes and figured if he didn't spit it out why River wanted to marry him they'd be stuck in the galley all night. He had definite plans for the rest of the night and they didn't include talking to her crew. "She explained what was wrong with her. That she's missing a piece and she needed someone who used that piece a lot in order to help her stay...balanced I guess." He looked down at the slender woman in his arms. "That about right?"

"Yes," River nodded and gave him a smile of gratitude, presumably for his ready explanation of her difficulty. "Academy stripped my amygdale. Made to feel everything. Forced to hear. All the voices never stop. Richard is Balance and Control and Strength. Helps me keep the Voices out. Helps me to hear clearly, to choose what to hear. Keeps me stable."

"This just proves she's not fit to marry, she's hearing voices and talking about someone else making her sane." River's brother was running his mouth again and Riddick was getting real tired of it. He was seriously contemplating explaining his position while holding the doc at shiv-point if the boy didn't stop running his mouth.

"Son, I'm afraid that her mental state makes no difference as to the legality of her marriage to Richard," The Shepherd spoke up before Riddick could succumb to his impulse to gut the doctor. "She married him on Triumph, in their tradition. Richard was a resident there and Elder Gommen spoke highly of him as a member of their community. They are married. There is nothing you can do."

"Made sure of it with absolute certainty," River spoke from within Riddick's arms. Her voice and scent were smug. "By laws of Osiris she is wed. Bound to him for life. Completed the Rites. Spoke the Words."

"_Ō, zhè zhēn shì ge kuàilè de jìnzhǎn_," Simon groaned. "You couldn't have. You were never taught the rites. Even if you vowed... No. It can still be undone. The dissolution rites could be performed, a true marriage made for you eventually." He stared at his sister, "River this is wrong. He is not intended for you. He's a violent, vile, crude, and uneducated lout who makes Jayne look civilized. This will be undone. It's for the best."

"No," Riddick could smell that his wife was hurt and irritated by her brother's behavior. Her voice was almost trembling with her emotions. "He is mine. I'm his. I'm his Home now. He is my husband. I need him. And he is so good to me. I feel right with him." She tried to cajole her brother into seeing reason but Simon wasn't having any of it.

The Doctor shook his head, "What about all the bruises and bite marks on your body? What if you were harmed? Torn? I need to examine you and give you a few shots. Conception would be…" He shuddered visibly, "Disastrous. Who knows what pregnancy would do to your body chemistry, to your mind. You could be permanently ruined. Why you didn't think of what you owed your lineage..." The slender man sighed condescendingly and held out his hand, "Come with me now. I'm going to make sure this disaster doesn't have any permanent consequences."

River hand twisted her hands into his shirt and was pulling herself as close as possible to his body. Her scent was twisted with fear and desperation. Riddick wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against his chest. Her fear was igniting his blood, inciting the Animal until all he wanted to do was bathe in Simon Tam's blood. He could almost feel it flow over his hands. His fingertips twitched in anticipation of what his shiv through the abdominal aorta could do to the smugly condescending doctor. He wanted, almost needed, to destroy this bastard who would take River from him. No chance for their marriage, no interest in what she was to him. The Core man's absolute certainty of what was right for his sister was almost as insulting as suggesting that Riddick would hurt River.

She was shivering against him, he had to take care of her. If he killed her brother then he wouldn't be able to do that. Folks frowned on murders plying their trade and continuing merrily on. He had to get control of himself, get a leash on the Animal side. A bloodbath at the galley table wasn't what his wife needed. But that red...that hunger for blood...it had a good hold of him now. And River was the only reason he had to hold back.

It would be so fucking easy to give in to it. Give into the red that dripped into his eyes and made killing so easy it might have been breathing. He might not see colors straight anymore but he knew Red. It was the color that had turned him from a wrongfully convicted man to a killer. Red was the symptom and reminder and the cost of what he was. The bright color of blood seeping into his grey vision and turning the world into a massacre. He was ready to make that vision a truth if this man did not stop threatening River and their marriage. The Doctor was threatening a child that wasn't even conceived yet. It was against everything the Furyan knew and believed. It felt like his entire being was roaring for the man's blood on his blades. Dimly he heard the growl vibrating through his chest and the heat of the Mark warming his skin.

He tried to hold it back, tried to control the Mark, the Wrath. But the Red seeped back in. He could control one but not the other. One meant certain death for River's brother. The other... God and the Ancestors only knew what it would do to the crew and ship. They had to get out. Had to go dark. It was the only way they'd survive.

So long as Simon was standing there and speaking of aborting River's children and annulling her marriage to Riddick they were all in danger. The spirit of Furya he carried with him would not stand for any threat to his wife, to his children. Shirah would not have it. He was the last of her children. River was the hope of their race now. And Furya would not allow such a threat to continue. The Wrath was growing even as he tried to fight a battle on two fronts. He was going to lose at least one. He could feel it. The heat was growing and the light, that ghostly light, the Fury of his race...it was almost too late.

"What in the-" Reynolds was swearing.

His wife was issuing instructions with undeniable authority. At least she'd heard his thoughts. Heard and understood. She knew what needed to be done. She'd straddled his hips, her hands on his face, trying to calm him, "Wash, Kaylee, we have to go dark. Even the air. All of it. Fast as we can. He'll burn it all out. Seal yourselves off afterwards." He could hear the two crew members scrambling madly for their respective places and not fifteen seconds later the sounds of the ship died. His mate was still speaking, "The rest of you run. Get off this deck. As far away as you can. The cargo bay. The infirmary... Run now!"

They were leaving, the sheer worry in her voice compelling them to run. All except her idiot brother. That was fine with him. But the fool was still talking. Then he was too close...hands on River. Pulling at her.

The world seemed to explode into white light. All he saw was River's face and then the world was gone.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry. This was a short chapter mostly because this was just the perfect place for a cliffhanger. Next one will be longer most likely. And I didn't plan it but Simon is just turning into a total ass on me. He's really irritating isn't he? But I didn't set out to make him like this. He's just really...every time he has dialogue he says something...stupid or rude or really insulting._

_At least Mal and the rest of the crew seem to be dealing okay. Sarcasm, humor and, on Jayne's part at least, some uncouth remarks, but they aren't freaking out. And hey, Riddick was trying to play nice. Major strides for him huh? _

_I'm really trying to emphasize that this is less about Riddick the murderer and more Riddick the Furyan. He really is the last one and if Shirah was satisfied with Zhylaw's death I think her ambitions would turn to rebuilding the race. And then Riddick wouldn't be alone._

_But...on we go. Hope all of you will let me hear your thoughts. I love questions and comments. And thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows. You folks really make my day._

**Chinese Translations**:

_yú chǔn zì jiāo de dà zi ròu _ - stupid inbred sack of meat

_zhàng fu_ - husband

_Ō, zhè zhēn shì ge kuàilè de jìnzhǎn_ - Oh, this is a happy development


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Moonbrain you gotta let us move him," The voice was surprisingly gentle despite its gruff accent. "He's gonna be hurtin' if he stays in that chair." The gun hand, Riddick recognized his voice, worried and careful, standing respectfully a couple feet away.

"Can't," His wife was crying, her tears touching his cheeks as her lips pressed kisses to his skin. "He'll wake soon. Husband must wake please. They have _xiàn g jìng rú bīn_. He must wake or she will be _liè nǚ_. He is her _zhàng fu_, her _zhī yīn_." She was pleading with him and demanding at the same time. A true Furyan woman. Shirah's echo in his mind was pleased.

"Wife," The word sounded creaky, like he'd been screaming for a decade. "Mate." He groaned and tried to force his eyes open. "My River, all right? Crew s'okay?" He wanted to look at her, to make sure she was unharmed.

Her kiss was filled with joy and tears. His entire body ached as it always did after the Wrath but his arms were full of slender woman and there was nowhere he'd rather be. "Yes," She promised. "Everyone is fine. Simon got knocked out but he'll live."

Riddick pulled her tightly against his chest and didn't care who was watching them. All he wanted was her skin, her scent, the sweetness of her voice. There was a pounding in his ears, his blood, rushing through his veins, his heart pumping manically as he pressed his face into her neck and breathed her in. He couldn't smell any new blood, no bruises, nothing broken in her scent, no fear or despair. He hadn't hurt her, hadn't frightened her and she still smelt like home. Even after the Wrath River wasn't afraid of him.

He forced his eyes open and pulled back, framing her face in his hands. "You're not scared," He voiced what he knew but still wasn't sure he believed. Her beautiful eyes were clear and staring into his without the least trace of terror.

"He gave me the Mark, made me Furyan," River whispered. Her lips curved up in a sweet smile and she pressed a kiss to his mouth. Her trust and affection filled his nose as she whispered again, "The Wrath will not harm a Furyan. You would never hurt me." Her hands stroked over his scalp and neck and framed his face as his hands did hers. "My Riddick, you would never hurt me. My _rú yì láng jūn_. You didn't hurt anyone else either."

The murderer drew her close again and let his hands drift to her back. "Least I didn't gut your brother." He sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder. He was exhausted and grateful beyond belief that he'd thought to succumb to Shirah's promptings on their wedding night. "Could he do it? Take you from me?" Even as he waited for her answer he was considering how he could take his wife and get as far from her brother as he could. There was no way in seven hells he was giving her up.

"Not legally no," River shook her head at him. "The wife would have to be willing. And he would have to prove that you meant me harm. Women of Osiris cannot be compelled to take a husband. And we cannot be compelled to leave him either. The same with Men. Marriage is for life. Should a husband or wife survive their spouse and eventually wish to remarry...great rites must be performed, ensuring the new spouse is capable of joining his spirit with both the woman and her first husband."

Her hands hadn't ceased caressing his face and scalp in all the time she's spoken. Riddick lifted a hand clumsy with fatigue and cupped her face, stroking away the tracks of her tears. "'M sorry..." He offered. He wasn't sure for what, since she hadn't been afraid of being hurt. But she'd wept, wept and worried...about him

Finally he spoke again and tried to explain. "Lost control of it...the thought a him...takin' you from me. Animal...Furyan just...couldn't... Just reacted."

"Don't apologize for who you are," His wife stared at him and her chin jutted out stubbornly. "Never asked for her to apologize for who she is. Never asked her to apologize for her brother and his words. My husband will never apologize for his nature. Part of why we are right together. Would never change you."

"It's an interestin' trick you got there son," The Shepherd's voice was quiet and held a wealth of understanding as he entered the galley. "I haven't seen a Furyan Alpha in a long time. But my order did have quite a few texts on the subject," He had entered the room quietly and took a seat across from them. "I've been explaining a bit to the crew. What I know of your people, the abilities ascribed to Furyans. And the danger they might have been in had River not had the presence of mind to demand the boat go dark."

"The ship all right?" Riddick was looking at River when he spoke but the preacher answered his question.

"Everything appears sound," Book assured him.

"Wash and Kaylee are checkin' things over to be sure," Jayne added from his position by the counter. "'Parently shuttin' down kept your glowy killer light from fryin' everything."

Riddick was looking at his wife and once more making sure that the Wrath hadn't done anything to her when the rest of the crew trooped back in. "Well that was interestin'," Reynolds said tiredly. "Book's been explainin' a few things to us."

"Such as it bein' stupid as fuck to try an' take River from ya," Jayne commented as he brought a bottle of whiskey over and handed it to the First Mate.

"Didn't plan on it," Riddick shrugged, still worried about his little wife. He couldn't seem to stop touching her, looking her over for any sign that the Wrath had harmed her. "Couldn't keep from guttin' him and control the Wrath."

"The Wrath?" The Companion was regarding him thoughtfully. "Is that what it's called?"

"This mark carries the anger of an entire race... but it's going to hurt." River's voice was clear and strong in the quiet of the galley. "The Wrath of the Furyans." She pressed her lips to Riddick's jugular and turned slightly to regard the crew.

Riddick noticed that the Doctor was not among the people in the galley. River didn't seem to care that her brother was absent. The Captain noticed him looking and a half grin lifted the side of the good looking man's mouth. "We stuck Simon on the bed in the infirmary. He apparently got flung across the room and knocked himself on the head. Don't guess he'd actually contribute to the conversation much at this point."

"Nor was he helpful before," River nodded. "Brought the Wrath on himself."

"Yeah, I'm just not quite..." Reynolds was shaking his head. "What was Simon even talkin' about," He wanted to know. "He sounded like... well he sounded a little crazy. And not the crazy like River that we're all used to. He was soundin'...unhinged."

"He was talking about the rites and rituals of Osiris," The Companion, Inara, explained in her elegant voice. Riddick could smell she was nervous around him but she concealed it well. Talking of something she understood seemed to calm her. "The Tams are...not nobility but they are an old family."

River nodded, "The marriage of a Woman and Man on Osiris has several elements." She leaned back against his chest and sighed happily. "I married Riddick by the tradition of Triumph. But Simon might have been able to have that annulled."

"So you married Riddick by your own traditions as well," Inara smiled her understanding. "Very wise if you wanted the marriage to be permanent."

"But Simon was talkin' about you not even knowin' how," The First Mate took a healthy sip of her whiskey. Riddick got the impression that she was still processing the doctor's behavior and that it wasn't something she found very pleasing.

"Obviously he thought wrong," Wash snorted. His expression was distinctly displeased and Riddick got the impression that the pilot, like his wife, wasn't happy with the doctor.

River giggled and nodded, "I've known for a while. Wasn't hard to learn. All sorts of things on the Cortex and in books. Easy to find. Easy to learn."

"So what did you do?" The mechanic asked curiously. "I mean he was goin' on about you bein' defiled an' suchlike. Don' much look like you're unhappy. I thought defiled meant...you know...raped an' beaten." She was looking more than a little confused and upset. Plainly she wanted what was best for River but she didn't seem to automatically think that River's brother knew what that was.

"Probably what he was thinking," Riddick nodded. "He didn't bother to knock, got a look at River's skin. And I don't look like..." He shrugged. He was aware of his wife shivering pleasurably in his arms and nipped at her neck with his teeth just to tease her a bit more.

"Husband is very affectionate with her in private," River was trying to be circumspect but eventually she came out and said what Simon's problem was. "Simon misinterpreted love bites and bruises from my Richard's lips. Thinks my husband is a brute who would harm me." Riddick scowled at the thought and River's lips on his neck soothed him as much as her words, "As if your honor would allow you to harm your wife. Simon is very foolish. Knows nothing of you."

"I don't get it," Kaylee shook her head. "He's so respectful of Inara and he's nice to me. An' Inara an' me have had sex. Well, not with each other, but, I mean..." She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. He's not nasty to us like he was to River."

"Neither of you are his sister," Reynolds shrugged. He was obviously thinking over the doctor's behavior the same as his First Mate.

Riddick shrugged, "Not the first time someone's thought the worst of me. Though even mercs know better than to accuse me of rape."

"It's different for River than it is for either of us Kaylee," Inara said quietly. "She is a Woman of Osiris and different standards apply. Neither of us were raised there so he doesn't expect us to behave as he does River."

"So how'd you marry him," Wash wondered. "Since I'm pretty sure the only priest there was Book. And he hasn't admitted to watching you two exchange vows." Riddick chuckled darkly and the pilot blinked at him. "Not that kind of a wedding?" The Furyan shook his head and the pilot looked at River curiously.

"My husband carried me over the threshold of his dwelling. Needed no request to do so," River smiled up at him and he grinned despite his lingering concern for her. "Marriage was consummated." A happy shiver touched her voice as she thought of it and Riddick couldn't help his own pleased smirk then. "And then husband agreed to speak the words of the Rite. The Marriage Rite and Vows. Never faltered."

"Impressive," Inara nodded. "All done according to the traditions?"

Riddick narrowed his eyes at her and the Companion smiled a tiny cat smile as she waited for the answer. River nodded again, "Joined and sealed. We are Eternal."

The Companion nodded and stood, "I'll make the notation in my journals. Your status as a fugitive won't allow me to record the marriage in the Osiris Temples for you as it should be. But I can record it privately."

"Even though you didn't see 'em get married?" Reynolds didn't understand. For that matter Riddick wasn't sure he did either. One thing he knew was that Companions were highly respected in the Core. He didn't quite get it but it was a fact.

"They both say that they are married. There is no denial on either of their parts," The Companion shrugged. "Have you ever seen or heard River so content? Or lucid? Even when Simon was being... well, less than kind?" She made a good point, though Riddick wasn't sure if he and River swearing to their marriage was really enough for any sort of registry. It wasn't any of his concern if the Companion wanted to stake her reputation on her own read of the situation though. He couldn't figure what was in it for her. She seemed to like River but she had no idea what he was like. It wasn't as if they'd spent a lot of time talking. She rose with practiced grace and exited the galley through one of the shuttle airlocks.

"Huh," The Captain regarded the two of them. "I am a little curious 'bout how River managed to stay in your lap the whole time you were glowin' and pretty much explodin' and throwin' folk around. Her hair ain't even kerfluffled."

River was looking up at him and Riddick tilted his head. He'd explain it if she liked but only if she didn't mind. It had been their wedding night after all. Her pleased nod and the smell of trust and affection relaxed him enough that he nearly smiled, "Furyans, especially Alpha Furyans like me, are the balance of Man and Animal."

"My Richard is the strongest of his people. The last of his people. But for me," River said proudly. "Both the Primal and the Evolved in perfect synchronicity. They are spirit warriors. The greater the feats of survival and the younger they face them, the more powerful they are. That power is passed to our children. My husband was cut out of his mother's womb. He was strangled with his umbilical cord. Left in a trash bin to die. But he survived. We are Furyans, defiant 'til the end."

"Uh, River, let's not break the streak of not crazy we've got goin' here," Reynolds suggested kindly. "You were born on Osiris."

Riddick chuckled as his wife began to giggle and he shook his head, "She knows that." He knew the amused smirk wasn't going to win him any friends but at the moment he didn't care.

"My Furyan gave me a Mark of my own," River added. She rubbed her cheek against his collarbone and pressed a kiss to the skin exposed above the neck of his shirt.

"You mean River's gonna start glowin' and explodin' stuff too?" Jayne didn't like the sound of that apparently.

"She don't carry Wrath," Riddick shook head. He pressed a kiss to River's temple, "Didn't wanna hurt her. Just give her the Mark. She's strong enough for it, all she's been through." He looked at her with a smile, "But it's not just Wrath anymore."

"Looked a helluva lot like Wrath to me," Zoe commented as she sipped her whiskey.

"My Husband is the Wrath and Honor of Furya," River murmured.

"River's Mark is...gentler," Riddick didn't mind River telling her crew about his mark. But hers was deeply personal to him. He'd given her the Mark and the meaning of it knowing she would embody those traits. How he knew was something he wanted to keep to himself for a while. He was fairly accustomed to how folks reacted to his violent side. The idea that the image he presented had a gentler side wasn't anything he was used to people seeing. All too often in his past his protective instincts were seen as a weakness, something to be exploited.

He couldn't picture this crew doing anything to River but he wasn't going to take chances with her. The affection he'd shown her in front of her crew hadn't been thought out but he'd simply been relieved she hadn't been harmed. And then he hadn't wanted to let go of her. The Animal had needed her close, needed her scent on his skin. It was probably too late to hide that she mattered to him. He'd have to keep an eye on the crew, see if any of them showed signs of trying to manipulate him in the future.

"We're bound together, three times over," He added finally. He let one hand drift up to cup the back of her neck, teasing the soft tendrils of her hair and stroking along her veins tenderly.

His wife nodded her agreement, a mysterious smile curving her lips, "Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken."

"Uh huh," The Captain sighed. "Well maybe at some point we can figure a way to get Simon on board with this. At the moment I'm thinkin' we could do with a change of subject." He looked at Wash, "How do we stand for gettin' to Beaumonde?"

"Oh we're shiny," The pilot shrugged. "Goin' completely dark kept anything from getting fried. We'll be low on fuel when we get there but that's nothing new." He looked at Riddick critically, "You know, I might be speaking out of turn, but how in the world are the two of you even sleeping on the bed in River's dorm?"

"Carefully," River deadpanned and got Kaylee giggling. She elbowed Jayne and the gun hand chortled in amusement.

"That's a topic I've been meanin' to talk to ya'll about since Riddick got on the boat," The Captain announced. "Man's asked about hirin' on. Want's him an' River to have a bigger room. He can pilot an' claims to be a decent gun hand."

"Don't see why not. We get him set up on the bridge with Wash, see how he does with an eye on him. Does all right we'll have one more person can handle the bridge in emergencies. As for a gunhand," Zoe shrugged. "Jayne's been doin' fine an' Riddick seems a touch smarter'n he is."

"Hey," Jayne objected to that. But when the Captain looked at him for his vote the big gun hand shrugged. "Aw hell, long's I don't get fired it's fine with me. Just don't put the headboard on the wall common to my bunk is all I ask. Need my gorram sleep."

"Ain't gonna fire you Jayne," Reynolds rolled his eyes. "Wash? Kaylee?"

"Be nice to have someone else who could pilot," Wash nodded. "And we all know that when it comes to violence I'm not usually the go to guy, so an extra gun won't come amiss."

"Well I think it's shiny," The little mechanic was grinning. "River we gotta look at your clothes some though. That dress is real pretty but you can't wear it all the time. Where'd you get it anyway?"

"Wedding gift from husband," River smiled.

"Yeah?" Kaylee asked with renewed enthusiasm. "Hardly got a look before, give us a twirl an' lemme see."

Riddick watched his lovely confident wife become shy and smiled at her gently. "I wouldn't mind another look," He coaxed. "I'd like to see those steps you were telling me about last night." It had been obvious from the way she spoke that she truly loved dancing. And anyone as graceful as his River must be a treat to watch.

River grinned at him and her fingers moved to her boots, untying the laces and kicking them onto the floor. Riddick picked them up and then caught one of her tiny feet in his hands. "Yeah I gotta make you some mocs," He muttered as he ran his thumb over the red marks on her arch and ankles. "You'll get foot sores otherwise."

"Don't wear them normally," She kissed his cheek and moved towards the empty space between the observation lounge and the table. Slender white feet flashed, rose and fell like blades as she danced. She crouched and then rose, a willowy graceful figure as she seemed to bloom. Slow and sweet she bent and swayed as if in the wind, her arms soft curves like unfurling leaves until Riddick could almost see the blooming rose in her body.

The crew was staring, shocked and Riddick caught the scent of tears in the air. Inara was standing in the doorway behind them, eyes suspiciously wet. The Companion moved towards the now still dancer and embraced her. "River that was beautiful. Simon was right...you are a gift."

Riddick watched as his wife smiled happily and tugged Inara over to the table to sit beside him. His wife settled back into his lap. "That was..." Reynolds seemed at a loss for words and shook his head.

"I could see it," Zoe sounded bemused. "I've never seen anything like that."

River looked at Jayne who was shifting a bit uncomfortably and finally blurted out, "Gorram, if that's dancin', your husband must love sexin' ya if you can do that with your legs."

River began to giggle uncontrollably and leaned back against Riddick. Faced with her amusement and the gun hand's flushed face Riddick just looked down at his wife, "Something we missed?"

"Film on the cortex. A beast with a rose beneath a glass dome, held aloft with magic. Pretty and perfect," River gasped out and Jayne flushed even darker.

"How'n the ruttin' hell she know what I was thinkin'?" Jayne glared at her. "Them's private thoughts. Know I didn't say nothin'."

Riddick shrugged, "Why'd you think she needed me? Think she picked a son of a bitch like me if she didn't need me?" How had they not figured it out before? River said she'd always seen or heard things she shouldn't. What the Alliance had done to her had only made the abilities more acute. Uncontrolled but completely reliable. How was it that the crew hadn't even noticed?

"Yes," River nodded and stared up at him. "Simon's drugs, made her incoherent." She replied to the questions in his mind. "And such abilities are...the stuff of fantasy. Witches. No such thing." She tilted her head and a little smile curved her lips as she looked at her crew and then back to him, "Couldn't ignore him. Perfect. Husband is right for her. Even if she wasn't missing parts. Would only want him."

"Huh," Riddick shrugged. "That's pretty nice." It was more than nice. No one had ever chosen him for anything. Not unless it involved violence.

"I don't take your meaning," Book shook his head. Riddick sighed in exasperation. This crew was seriously not paying attention. Didn't they know that could get them killed? Did they feel so safe on this ship out in the Black? And weren't they listening to what he and River were saying?

"Hell," The Furyan shook his head unable to believe that they still didn't get it. Even after River'd explained it to them they didn't get it. "They turned her into a Reader. Cut up her amygdale and made it so she heard everything. She's said all the voices never stop."

The shock of the blunt words he'd thrown at them showed on every face. The Shepherd was simply horrified as was the Companion. Mal and Zoe were blank faced but their eyes blazed with the knowledge of every pain they'd kept hidden. Even Wash's face became somber with concern, some memory dimming his good humor. Kaylee still looked confused and then worried but her face was more concerned than anything else. And the gunhand just sighed and poured himself another finger of whiskey. Jayne Cobb didn't look worried or afraid, just tired. As if he'd suspected this all along and had hoped maybe he wouldn't have to deal with it.

River jerked back against his chest and turned her face to hide from the crew, "Please. Hurts. They're all shouting at her."

"Hey!" Riddick slammed the hand not clutching his wife close down on the table. "Lock that shit down!" He glared at them furiously. "She doesn't want to hear all your deepest secrets. So stop thinking about them. Chances are she already knows and doesn't care."

Kaylee blinked, "Huh. It's kinda relaxin'. Whatever bad stuff I got in me, River probably knows already so it ain't like she'll be surprised. An' she's too polite to really bring it up."

River was still shivering and she smelt like pain. "Please, husband. Need your warmth, hands and kisses." That was all he needed to hear. He couldn't shield her from their minds but he could distract his wife.

He scooped her into his arms and nodded at the crew. "So all of you figure out if you're willing to hire me on now. But my wife hasn't ever done a thing to any of you. She knows all my secrets. Doubt yours are worse than mine."

* * *

He felt like he'd used up his allotment of words for the day thanks to all the conversations he'd been having. The crew was more than a little nuts. For all that they thought River was crazy they were the ones who acted insane from his perspective. He really was still trying to figure out the crew dynamic and them being crazy didn't make that exercise any easier.

Shunting his thoughts of the puzzling crew aside Riddick pushed their door open and carefully set his wife on the bed. A moment to lock the dorm up and they were alone. He pulled off his clothes, he threw them on top of his pack and gently began to remove her dress. "How're you feeling now," He asked in his softest voice. Her pretty mouth was pinched with discomfort and her dark eyes were squinted as if her head pained her.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. That answered his question better than words ever could. When he moved to toss her dress over his clothing River made a distressed sound and he glanced over at her. "Wedding gift," She whispered. "She needs to fold it and keep it safe."

"That'll keep," Riddick draped the dress over his pack and the chair so it wouldn't wrinkle and turned back to his unhappy little wife. He sat against the pillows and tugged her back against him so she sat between his legs. He knew what it was like to have an aching skull. Drugs didn't do him much good and he wasn't going to dope River. But he knew all sortsa things about the human body and it was about time he put that knowledge to use.

"Shhh..." He murmured against her ear and ran his fingers up to arms to her shoulders and neck. Taking her hair out of its heavy knot eased much of the tension in her neck and he combed through the dark silky locks with his fingers until her hair was loose and his fingertips could reach her scalp. Then it was a matter of beginning at her forehead and slowly but surely rubbing the tension away. He worked his way all the way from her temples and forehead to her neck and shoulders until River was sighing in relief.

It wasn't exactly a hardship to coax River into lying on her belly. And it was a pleasure to rub his hands down her back, unhooking her bra, so he could unkink all the knots in her slender back. By the time he'd worked his way down to her hips and thighs she was moaning half in relief and half in pleasure. The growing sweet scent was a torment and a pleasure both. So relaxed was she that it was easy to tug her upright to sit on the bed.

Riddick knelt in front of his lovely little wife and tugged off her undergarments before he pressed a kiss to her knee and thigh. Panties and bra discarded the Furyan tugged her to the edge of the mattress and spread her thighs. "Gonna give you something else to think about. When I'm done with you wife, you won't be able to rub two thoughts together." She didn't smell like pain or confusion anymore. And he needed his wife. After the Wrath he needed to know that they were more than the sum of their parts. He needed to pleasure her, to show her he would always take care of her. She'd need never fear he'd abandon her or betray her.

His mouth hovered over her clit, swollen flesh begging for his caress. His thumbs spread her nether lips gently until her body was completely exposed to his mouth. When his hot breath hit her sensitive flesh she moaned, "Richard...my Riddick, husband." His mouth surrounded her clit and she cried out as he began to suck on it.

He fucking loved how she screamed his name when she came. She was so damn passionate. But after her second orgasm he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to be inside her and she knew it. River scrambled back and got on her hands and knees, her hair falling over her shoulder dangling over her hands so he could see her smooth elegant spine.

"Fuck me blind," Riddick didn't wait for her to brace herself. His fingers dug into her hips and held her in place just before he rammed home. The strangled moan in his throat was ecstatic as she came around his thick cock. He couldn't wait, couldn't stop. He had to get deeper, fill her body, make her remember she was his. His wife, his mate. Home. He was home. And before her orgasm was done he was shouting as his own swept over him. Deep inside her, he jerked and thrust and felt his balls empty into his wife.

She was still panting, trying to move; wanting more and Riddick wrapped his arms around her and turned them around. He'd give her more. He positioned her so she was lying on her back, against his chest. Still semi hard and rooted deep inside her, Riddick made sure her thighs were well parted. "Touch your clit wife," He growled into her ear and set his hands on her breasts. Hot swollen flesh under his palms, tightly budded nipples scraping against his skin and her sweet pussy flexing around his rapidly hardening cock made for a very pleased husband.

River was moaning, her fingers on her hot flesh making moist slippery sounds as she pleasured herself. She was trying to move, to ride his cock, but her position dictated she couldn't. He held her upper body to his chest and her hips could only twitch minutely. It was sweet torture for them both, until she came hard under her own fingers. Her muscles clamped down on his cock, squeezing him hard until he was groaning. But he didn't want it to be over yet.

His fingers tugged at her nipples and one hand slid down to her clit and nudged her fingers out of the way. The heel of his hand pressed down on her belly, compressing her body so his cock rubbed her just right inside. River was wailing, moaning for more, her words gone, only animalistic sounds escaping her lips. She came again, his fingers tugging on her clit teasingly and Riddick groaned at the feel of her.

"Please," Her gasp was desperate. "Need to move. Please. Husband."

"Sit up and move if you want," Riddick conceded. "But if you do, my hand is gonna smack that sweet ass. And I'm gonna leave some marks on your spine." His growl in her ear was only arousing her more. The scent of her was delicious. His beautiful passionate wife. His.

"Yes," River moaned. "Yes please." He chuckled as he helped her sit up and did the same behind her. His wife was already riding his cock by the time he pushed himself into a sitting position. Timing it just right he gave her a little slap on the white curved ass cheek as she slid down his cock. Her entire body clutched with the smack and the sensation was exquisite. Doing the same with his other hand on her other cheek got a similar reaction and he grinned.

She was moaning, one hand between her thighs, flicking at her clit while she rode him. Her other hand braced her body so she didn't lose her balance or rhythm. Riddick had gotten her white ass flushed a bit and warmed her skin so she was moaning just to have his palms covering the soft hot flesh. Her back and spine were covered with marks from his mouth, nips from his teeth, and bruises from his lips. Then River reached back for his hands and slid one between her thighs while positioning the other over her breasts.

He'd felt her come, over and over, tiny shocks of pleasure rocking her body, pleasing them both. But when his fingers began to tug at her clit he felt her entire body gather itself for a storm. Fuck yes, he nearly cursed as River cried out. He needed to feel her come around him. His wife, so damn beautiful, perfect, the missing half of himself, he couldn't stop it.

Thank God she was on the edge, his body throbbing inside her, pulsing and hard as steel, pushed as deep as he could go. It felt like his cock was pressed into her womb, her body milking him, ruthless in her need for release. But her orgasm caught them both unaware, as she ground her body down to his a scream tore from her lips. Riddick gasped as his body instinctively responded to hers, it felt like he was coming from his spine, blood exploding in his veins as he split himself into her womb.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I was trying in this chapter to walk the fine line between Riddick talking too much and not giving any explanation about Furyans at all. I think it came out all right. Can't be sure though. So by all means let me know._

_Nice little break from Simon though right? He'll be back later though and up to no good._

_I hope you guys liked this. This is the first time I've ever used the Wrath in a story. So I tried to make it as much like Chronicles as I could but being as this is only from Riddick's POV I couldn't do a lot to describe the after effects. I figured it worked similarly to an EMP and the ship going completely dark would keep it from turning into useless scrap metal._

**Chinese Translations**:

_xiàn g jìng rú bīn - _mutual respect between husband and wife

_liè nǚ _- a woman who dies fighting for her honor or follows her husband in death

_zhàng fu _ - husband

_zhī yīn_ - soul mate

_rú yì láng jūn _ - ideal husband

**Quote Sources**:

Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. - Ecclesiastes 4:12


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Perfect as she was for him Riddick had still figured River would get a little irritated with his possessive nature. This was their third night together and he couldn't seem to let go of her. The bed was barely as wide as his shoulders. He was lucky that he was on the shorter side or he wouldn't fit lengthwise. As it was he had two inches to spare, not that it felt like much. The whole room reminded him of a slam. Bare walls, tiny bed, and the toilet/sink in the corner.

But even with such a tiny bed, he couldn't _not_ sleep beside her. He had to have her in his arms. Needed it like he never had. Hell he couldn't remember the last woman he'd actually slept beside. So they'd tried spooning in one direction or the other, but they'd each nearly fallen off the edge of the mattress. He hated having her back to the door and there was no way she was sleeping between him and any intruder that might come in. He loved having her sleep on top of him but again, her back was to the door. They'd finally compromised. River would sleep with her back to the wall and he would put his back to the door. It wasn't ideal but it kept her safe and he could hold onto her the way his instincts absolutely demanded.

It was worth it though. To be absolutely sure that she was safe, that he was wrapped around her and nothing would get through him. "Husband should stop worrying," River's lips pressed to his Mark affectionately. "She is not incapable. He has yet to see her in combat. Far from helpless. Wouldn't want her if she was. When he begins training with her she will be better."

"Old habits," He admitted and cradled her as closely as he could. "Tomorrow, I'll start work on your hunting clothes. See what you'll need. Mocs first. Don't like you wearing those heavy boots unless you need them. You're so light; need something you can move in."

"Husband is very good to me," River sounded sleepy and she smelt like it too. Riddick closed his eyes but then she spoke again, "He is violent and dangerous. He has claws and teeth. Her predator. She is the same. She will never seek to alter him. He is Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer, Furyan. We cannot hide who we are. Truth will out. Like blood. Blood will out."

He tightened his arms around her and took a deep breath. She was right. He'd been playing nice, for all that he'd been put into a killing mood once or twice, he'd kept himself from spilling blood. He'd found a balance on Triumph, between the Man and the Animal. The crew had a chance to absorb the fact that he was on their ship now. They had a choice to make. Either they'd agree to let him stay, and River with him, or they'd decide he had to go. At that point...well he'd have to see how he felt.

He could always insist they set him and River back on Triumph. Or some other quiet world where he could do what he did best. He wondered idly if the slender woman he held so closely would like such a simple life. Or if she'd grow impatient or bored.

The Chinese she'd been murmuring earlier, when she'd been trying to wake him up argued against that particular notion. Even an idiot like Billy Johns Jr. would have been able to hear the desperation in her voice. Now that he wasn't trying to put his brain and body back in order after the Wrath he could actually translate it. He couldn't be completely sure but he thought there'd been something in there about mutual respect. And she'd pretty much threatened to follow him into death if he didn't wake up. She'd called him husband again, damn he liked that. Got that good hot feeling in his chest every time he heard it. And then she'd called him something else…soul mate, ideal husband.

He'd been a lot of things but he'd never been a husband, let alone an ideal one. And most mercs would claim he didn't have a soul let alone someone to be the other half of it. But River'd been telling the truth as she saw it. Near as he could tell, she didn't bother to lie. Prevaricate or twist the truth, even avoid it. But he couldn't smell lies and the lingering pungent scent they left on River at all. That was a good thing. He hated that smell even more than greed.

Silver eyes stared into the darkness as he listened to the nighttime sounds of the ship. It had been full couple of days. He'd talked more than he could remember doing for weeks at a time. Of course conversations with his wife were actually interesting. She didn't do meaningless babble or small talk. At least not with him. And she didn't seem to mind that he didn't talk much. He thought plenty, and that seemed to be enough for her.

It was sort of funny, most of the crew seemed plenty talkative, but they didn't seem to mind his short answers either. A smile tugged at his lips. Maybe they figured River talked enough for both of them.

It was an interesting dynamic the ship had going on with the crew and its oddball members. From what he could see Reynolds had a lot of loyalty from his crew. Along with that came plenty of back talk which he seemed to take in stride pretty well. He seemed more interested in keeping the ship flying than he was in minor details. But when one of those minor details was a gorgeous companion it was harder to ignore. The man was plenty interested in Inara Serra, his heart rate picked up whenever she spoke or looked at him.

The First Mate and her husband were an odd couple, she so stern and he so amused by everything. But Riddick had gotten a look at the pilot's face when River had been recoiling from her brother. The Captain might be more obvious about it but Wash was just as protective of River as he was. He might act as if he'd never had a serious thought in his head but his eyes had gone from laughter to quiet anger in seconds. Riddick would be willing to bet it was the harder side of the pilot as much as his humor that had gotten his wife's attention.

The wife...now she was interesting. If she wasn't married and he hadn't seen River, well, he might have made a play for her. That was a woman who could obviously take care of herself, not one to speak without reason and she smelt of loyalty. The major plus was that she was curvy, strong and looked as if she wouldn't break with a little rough handling. Those eyes though, he'd be willing to be that those dark eyes saw everything and revealed very little. She'd known his name, taken in his grip on River and relaxed, all in moments. She saw things the same as her Captain did, she just hid them differently.

Those two had a bond that went way back. He'd be willing to bet his best shiv that the two of them had been through the war together. The long dark coats, the military bearing she still had and the discipline that reverberated off the two of them. They had the air of two people who'd been through hell together; who could count on each other for anything. He wondered how her marriage had affected that bond and if her husband ever resented the other man in her life.

They didn't give the impression of being sexual partners though. There wasn't any type of awareness of that kind, not on either of their parts. In fact they seemed to treat each other as if they were genderless, unless they could tease each other about their gender. The way Zoe Washburne had called all hands to witness her Captain's marriage announcement certainly spoke to a very old and tolerant friendship on both their parts. Sex would have interfered with that, would have created a very different kind of tension.

Tension was a good way to describe the gunhand though. He wasn't military, wasn't anything organized ever if Riddick had to make a guess. Cobb was probably from some Rim planet, uneducated after middle school, most likely because work was more important. He moved like a man who knew his body well, spent time honing and perfecting it, and used it just like a tool. It was something that was very wise in its own way, for a man who used violence as a way to make a living physicality was very important.

Cobb was interesting though. He might talk bluntly, insultingly, but River hadn't said he'd ever hurt her or tried to sell her out. And if money was his only motivator Cobb wouldn't have hesitated to try the second. But the man was tense, worried and always watching. He had bright eyes, like the pilot's though a shade or so darker, and those eyes never stopped moving. They'd gone from River to Riddick, to the officers, lingered on the mechanic, snapped to the doctor and then gone back to River again.

River woke slightly and rubbed her cheek against his chest, "Jayne worries, worries for us all. Job to protect us. Kaylee got shot. Feels like he failed. Angry with Simon."

Riddick looked down at her thoughtfully, "Why's that?"

"Undercover Fed. Tried to take Simon. Twitchy. Shot Kaylee," River sighed sadly a bit more awake now and Riddick brushed his mouth over her forehead. "Alliance ship, closing in, Simon said run. Cap'n wouldn't. Jayne had to watch. Simon bargained over Kaylee's belly wound. Ship ran. Simon fixed Kaylee. Jayne watched, worried the whole time. He waited for the sunshine to come out from behind the clouds. Wanted to kill Simon. Our fault Kaylee got hurt."

"He blame you?" The Furyan wondered if that was the reason Cobb was so rude about River.

"Thought I was crazy. Sees that Kaylee loves me. Rude because he doesn't know how to react. Always knew I was odd, felt that I was dangerous. No way to say it without sounding ready for a Bughouse himself," River giggled tiredly. "If the Academy had found Jayne they would have tried to make another Reader out of him. Sound instincts, gets feelings, flashes like me. Learned to listen to them."

"That's interesting," Riddick chuckled. No wonder the gunhand and River didn't get along. In some ways it seemed they were too much alike. As she'd said, two physical, competitive people, who were completely different in their background and then weren't sure how to deal with each other.

"Think he's sweet on Kaylee too," His wife's soft voice murmured. "Kaylee got a little crush on Simon, handsome doctor, polite and refined, nice to her. Then Simon bargained over her wound like she was nothing to him, like she was a piece in a game. Jayne wants to kill Simon some days. Days when he says things that make Kaylee's smiles go sad."

"Doc seems to inspire killing thoughts in a lot of folks," Riddick observed. River sighed sadly and nodded against his chest. "Go back to sleep little wife," He admonished gently. "You've had a hard day."

"He has too. My _zhàng fu _ (husband) must rest," She reminded him.

"Yeah, in a little bit," Riddick agreed. He watched as she drifted off to sleep and considered the mechanic. From what little he'd seen she was a genius with machines. He got the feeling that if you gave her the right parts she could fix anything. On a boat like this that was more important than piloting, guns or cargo. Without the engine the ship was on the drift. That alone would make her the most important person on the boat to a lot of people.

Then you had to add in the fact that Kaylee was a nice girl. She was a cheerful, sexual, pretty little curvy package with a blunt way of speaking and the willingness to verbally smack down her captain in front of witnesses. He could have sworn he heard her calling the Captain a horrible old tyrant in Chinese at least once. And she was innocent in a way that no one on the ship was anymore.

Yeah, Riddick could see why Cobb would worry for her and why he'd be sweet on her. Kaylee was the type who'd always see the good in people. Cobb would always see the worst. And they'd both be right and wrong at the same time. They'd balance each other. But that wasn't any of his concern, not until one of them did something that screwed up his or River's place on the boat.

The Companion... now she wasn't nearly as interesting as she pretended to be. The woman was gorgeous in a way that demanded eyes on her. The only thing that made her remotely appealing in his eyes was her obvious affection for Kaylee, River and the rest of the crew. She was educated, mannered and as a Companion she was trained to be manipulative and observant. Chances were she knew what most of the crew would do even before they did it. She was perfumed, powdered, painted and curled and the only thing that was genuine about her was the affection she showed the younger girls and the scent of infection he'd caught off her skin when she'd passed him in the cargo bay. There was something wrong with her.

Riddick frowned, he didn't particularly care what was wrong with the Core woman, but River might. So he set the issue aside and mentally resolved to wait and see what happened. The Shepherd was another issue entirely.

He and Cobb seemed to have a strange sort of camaraderie. Riddick had heard Book and the gunhand talk regularly over the last couple days. Jayne seemed to actually respect the man of the cloth, unusual for a gunhand but at the same time, Book didn't seem to look down on Cobb the way a Shepherd usually might. Mutual respect was a good way to describe the relationship.

The Furyan wondered if Cobb had any idea of the Shepherd's past. It wasn't just any old Shepherd who would recognized Riddick's name and never betray any shock at the sight of him sitting across the table. He was practiced at hiding his knowledge and feelings and he was also an accomplished liar from the old smoky scents of deception that clung to him still. Military or government training, the smell of deep-rooted secrets and those eyes... Riddick recognized those eyes. Derrial Book was a killer, a man with the worst kind of past. He'd lost himself somewhere along the way and turned to God to find it. Riddick wondered if it worked or if religion was just a numbing bandage over that type of wound. The man had faith. Only time would tell if that faith would remain unshakable or if it would break now that the Shepherd was out in the 'Verse with all of the past and present temptations.

That was something he'd have to look into. Shepherd Derrial Book was a man of the Bible, of shadows and the dark kind of knowledge Riddick knew too well. Someone to keep a good careful eye on.

That might be why Cobb was friendly with him. If he was anything like River, then Cobb would know there was something off about the preacher. A friendship was the wisest way to keep a close eye on the man. And a very good way to make Book think twice if he ever was to slip into his old ways. Even a hardened killer might hesitate to kill someone who's become a friend in a new life. Hesitation could save or cost lives, depending on who was doing the hesitating.

Riddick looked down at his once again sleeping wife and pulled the quilts further up around them both. Her brother was nothing but trouble. He could handle a lot of grief from the boy if there was any smell of affection coming off him along with the words of worry and anger. But the only thing he got from the Core man was possession and insult and anger. River should be the most important, loved woman in his life. But there wasn't anything that Simon had done or said that gave the Furyan the impression that the Doctor loved or valued his sister as anything more than a piece of property. Maybe the boy did love his sister and that scent was being drowned out by everything else. But it wasn't right how possessive he was of his little sister. In the wrong light it could be downright creepy.

Not that he wasn't possessive himself, the murderer mused with a smirk. And he'd never let her go. It just wasn't possible anymore. But he'd married River. Married her and bound himself to her. It went beyond any other connection he'd ever had in his life. He was pretty sure if something happened to her...the bond between them would be broken. The though of it was enough to send a shudder of rage and fear over his body. If something happened to her... the Animal and the Wrath would be unstoppable.

Her fingers slid over his chest and rested on his Mark. Heat slid through him, the heady scent of her hair and affection filling his nose. He would never let anything hurt her. He was her husband. It was his place, his duty and right to protect her. His wife.

The Furyan sighed and tried to remember the last time he'd actually felt this content. Memories flowed through his mind but he was still searching when he finally succumbed to sleep.

8888

The person who knocked at the door at least had the sense to do that. They also had the sense to stay outside until Riddick had his wife decently covered and had pulled on a pair of pants. "Yeah," He leaned against the doorjamb and regarded the First Mate tiredly. She was almost as tall as he was.

"River still asleep?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Yeah," Riddick sighed. Midway through the night River had woken with a nightmare and of course that had woken him. He'd had River distracted and sleepy when her brother had woken up. The man did not know how to shut his mouth and River's ability to hear his thoughts hadn't helped her get to sleep. "If her brother wakes her up again I might kill him."

To her credit the First Mate didn't react to that comment. "Well we all agreed that you'd do well as a co-pilot and gun hand, if you can stand to take orders," Zoe told him. "Jayne knows the ship so he'd be senior to you for a while until you learned everything. But we don't expect that to last more'n a month. An' Jayne might mouth off about bein' in charge but he isn't much for responsibility beyond chores."

"I can follow orders, mostly. Unless they're stupid," Riddick admitted. He'd been on his own a long time. Understanding the command structure didn't always mean he agreed with it.

"You got a problem with an order, come up with a reasonable alternative and tell me or Mal," Zoe shrugged. "But orders are usually for good reason."

"We'll see how it goes," The Furyan nodded slowly. "I know how to take orders. I just don't follow them to my death anymore."

"No one around here does really," She agreed with a quick upward tug of her lips. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Sorta the point of not being in the military anymore."

"Yeah, that's how I saw it," Riddick hadn't ever liked the idea of following orders as an escape from responsibility. That was how too many other people thought. Like the idea that they didn't question something stupid, inhuman or wrong was somehow morally superior.

"Lemme show you the bunk you an' River'll be in," The First Mate offered. "You can start movin' your stuff in."

"Sounds good," Riddick took a look over his shoulder at River who had gone back to sleep hugging the pillow. "Let's make it quick though." After the nightmare he didn't want her waking up without him.

8888

The room wasn't bad. Definitely larger than the passenger dorm. Riddick nodded and climbed the ladder. He especially liked the hatch for the door since it put anyone entering at a disadvantage as they climbed down. There was a narrow door next to the ladder that led to a hallway and the other bunks. There was also a head at the end of the hall under the upper deck stairs. It was a nice setup and typically for a Firefly the crew deck was arranged to make the most of the small space. Kaylee was leaving her bunk as he exited the one that would be his and River's and smiled at him. "Hi Rick," She greeted him happily. "You an' River gonna move today?"

"Think so," He nodded. "It's a good bunk."

Kaylee had a little frown on her face and she looked at her bunk, "Mine's a little bigger, 'cause I was here 'fore Jayne an' all. Why don't you an' me switch? I don' need the space an' you an' River will."

Zoe had been leaning against the wall and Riddick caught a flicker of surprise in her expression before she regained her stoic face. "Kaylee if that's what you want, you know Mal won't care. So long as he knows where everyone is."

"It's real nice of you Kaylee, but I dunno that it's a good idea." Riddick liked the thought of more space, but he didn't need it. He wasn't a giant.

"Well if you're sure," Kaylee grinned at him. "I'm gonna start breakfast. You change your mind after you're crewy an' all for months on end just lemme know." She strode happily towards the galley.

"She meant it you know," Zoe murmured. "She adores River. Says its like having a sister."

Riddick began to reply when he heard a choked cry, his name cut off abruptly from the lower deck. "River," He raced for the stairs, ignored the discomfort of bare feet on the metal grates and hard textured steel decking. He could smell her, terror was filling her scent. She was struggling, he could hear her, trying to talk, her hands and feet kicking.

He was dimly aware of Zoe chasing him, even as he unsheathed the shiv from his belt and readied it in his hand. The lights of the infirmary were painfully bright but it was the sight of his wife, strapped to the table and still struggling that hurt the most. Her brother was readying her arm for an injection and Riddick didn't even bother to announce himself.

Cat-footed he rushed up behind the doctor and sliced through his side, threw him to the floor and used his shiv on the straps holding his woman down. River was drugged, tears streaking her cheeks and her head lolling over as she tried to struggle.

"I gotcha, it's me, it's Riddick," Riddick muttered in her ear. "I got you River." He ignored the bleeding doctor and carried his wife out of the bright box of a room. There was a couch nearby and Riddick gently set her down on it. She was stark naked. The son of a bitch hadn't even let her get dressed. Just drugged her and dragged her into the infirmary. He pulled the knit throw off the back of the couch and covered her with it, checking her arms for needle marks or punctures.

Her arms were clean and he was checking her legs when the rest of the crew arrived. Kaylee came up to him silently and crouched near River's head, smoothing strands of dark hair away from his wife's face. "Simon uses a pressure injector a lot," The mechanic whispered. "He probably used a smoother. I know where he keeps it. I could look an' see what he loaded it with."

"Yeah," Riddick nodded. "Do that?" He took his gaze off his wife for a moment, "Uh, thanks?" He nodded at the dorm he and River shared. "Would you grab something for her to wear too?"

"Don't worry," Kaylee nodded obviously glad to be doing something. He didn't bother to watch her go. Jayne had come up behind him.

"Get out from behind me," Riddick snarled. He really hated people behind him. Too many times they'd been holding a knife aimed for his back. Jayne came around to the foot of the couch amiably enough while Wash stood beside him.

"Mal an' Zoe are workin' on the doc," Jayne told him. "Looks like a scrape. Figured if you were gonna kill someone you'd do a better job of it."

"Wasn't trying to kill him," Riddick grunted. "Wanted him away from my wife." He tucked River's feet under the throw and gently lifted her up to check her neck and back. A red mark that wasn't from his mouth marred the nape of her neck and he growled furiously. "Found where he dosed her."

"It's a smoother," Kaylee handed him the pressure syringe. "Jayne, you an' Wash turn your backs." She scolded the men who were watching anxiously. When they'd obeyed her Kaylee produced a childish looking nightgown, "I figured this would cover the most and it's loose so she'd be comfortable." The mechanic explained as she began to help him dress River. For someone who worked primarily with machines she was very gentle.

Riddick forced himself to take a deep breath and then another. He had no idea what Simon had planned on injecting her with. He didn't know what the man would have done. But there was no way he was ever leaving his wife in a room that didn't have a locking door again.

"Kaylee," He began in as calm a voice as he could manage. "Will you pack up River's things and move them up into the crew bunk? I'll owe you a favor."

"Aw, you don' owe me nothin'. Happy to do it," Kaylee patted his shoulder. "Jayne c'mon an' gimme a hand." She looked at Riddick, "Why don't we move your things too. Ain't like you got much."

Riddick nodded absently. "Thanks. Just be careful of her dress."

"Gotcha," Kaylee nodded. "Hey, you never said what River gave you as a wedding present."

He turned and looked at the cheerful mechanic, "She married me." How could he explain it? Did he even want to? Inara had said it last night, River was a gift. For a man like him, a murderer, escaped convict, more than half Animal and the last of his race River was priceless. She had seen past all his masks and facades and decided she liked and wanted him anyway. She'd embraced him, trusted him and given him her body. She'd promised to bear him children, to be his, always. He could give her jewels every day for the rest of her life and it wouldn't be enough to equal what she'd given him.

"That's so shiny," Kaylee seemed to understand at least some of what he hadn't said. She beamed at him and began to drag Jayne away.

Wash sat on the end of the couch beyond River's feet and sighed, "I would never have figured the doc to hurt River." The pilot admitted. "Always thought he loved her beyond reason."

"Beyond reason fits pretty damn well to me," Riddick growled as he sat on the floor in front of the couch so he could watch River and the rest of the room. "My own fucking fault. I should've known he'd try to do something. He still thinks she's crazy."

"You couldn't know what he'd do," Wash was being reasonable. "We all know him better than you do and we didn't think he'd do something like this."

"I should've known," Riddick cursed to himself. "Something too good to be true happens to me...it's always with a fucking hook. She's perfect. Of course she comes with a psychotic brother."

Jayne and Kaylee emerged from River's dorm loaded down with belongings. The gun hand carrying Riddick's weapons case and his pack. Book followed them carrying the chest and the bedding from Riddick's cabin.

Inara entered the lounge from the cargo bay, her face concerned as she approached them. "What happened? Is River all right? Why are Mal and Zoe working on Simon?"

"I sliced him up when he doped my wife and strapped her down," Riddick growled. "He dosed her with this," He tossed the pressure syringe to Inara. "He was ready to inject her with something when I got there and let my shiv do the talking."

"And River hasn't woken up yet?" Inara looked at the bottle attached to the syringe. "I'm going to see what this is." She strode purposefully towards Simon's dorm. After a moment she emerged with an encyclopedia. Setting the syringe down she began to press buttons and frowned. Finally she looked up at Riddick and Wash, "He gave her a sedative. It's powerful but there shouldn't be any adverse effects. It's something that doesn't have any reactions to other drugs. That's probably why he used it, if he was planning on dosing her with something else he wouldn't want to compromise her health."

"He had a needle in his hand when I cut him," Riddick growled. "She was fucking terrified. I could smell how afraid she was. She isn't scared of me, and I'm... I promised I'd take care of her." He was ready to barge into the infirmary and finish what he'd started. "I'll fucking kill the bastard."

"But he's her brother so you didn't," Inara nodded her understanding. "I'll put these back and find out from Mal and Zoe what he was going to use on her."

Riddick busied himself with making sure his wife was adequately covered. If she didn't wake up soon he was going to go nuts. But he didn't want her dosed with something that would make her wake up. Last night she'd had a horrific dream. She'd woken up when he'd given her a little shake and called her name. And she'd cried for a full ten minutes about needles and voices and a steel chair she couldn't get out of. His impulse was to take over the ship and sail for wherever the sick fucks who'd tortured her happened to be. He wanted to make their guts into a necklace for them to wear at their hanging.

But she'd needed him, needed his body against hers so he'd stayed and held her and reminded himself that there'd be plenty of time for him to hunt those bastards down. Wash cleared his throat and the Furyan looked up to see Mal and Zoe leaving the infirmary, Inara at Zoe's side. She held a syringe in her hand, the syringe Simon had been holding when Riddick had cut him.

"What did he try to do to my wife," Riddick ignored the looks of surprise at his speech. He'd put on a little Rim twang when he'd lived on Triumph, blending in with the other folk. He'd mostly discarded it when he came onto Serenity. He'd let the last of it slip from his voice now. River knew his voice, his accent, knew what he sounded like. He'd never hidden from her. And he didn't care what the crew thought of him. All he wanted to know is how badly River would have been hurt.

"He was going to dose her with an abortificient," Inara's elegant voice was shocked and her dark eyes were stricken. "I can't find any evidence that he did a pregnancy test...but..." She shook her head and threw the needle into the disposal container.

"We been married three days and he's trying to..." Riddick suddenly didn't want Simon Tam anywhere near his wife. "That..."

"Think the word you're lookin' for is _gǒu niáng yǎng de_," Reynolds looked at him. "Showed a lot of restraint, not cuttin' out his liver I mean."

"He's her brother," Riddick growled. "Cutting out his liver would be too quick." He stared at the captain. "I won't kill him. But if I don't work out as crew, we'll get off the boat. Or I'll pay more for passage. I don't care. But I won't move her back into the dorms. She'd never feel safe."

Mal looked irked for a minute but Zoe nudged him and the Captain sighed, "I guess that's fair enough." He looked at Wash, "I'll watch the bridge, you an' Zoe, get the rest of Rick an' River's stuff, get 'em moved into the bunk."

"Don't forget their wedding present Mal," Wash said mischievously. "We'll be in Beaumonde in a day or two. It could be ready and waiting for 'em when we arrive."

The captain groaned and headed up the stairs. Riddick looked at Wash curiously, "Wedding present?"

"Cap'n bought Wash an' me the bed we got in our bunk. Nice double," Zoe commented as disappeared into the dorm hallway.

Personally Riddick doubted that would happen for he and River but he was all right with that. He'd made a surprising amount of money over the years since he'd gotten off Not Furya. He'd remembered and relearned on a lot on that planet, not in the least was his enjoyment of hunting. It wasn't like he'd gotten rich selling skins and meat but he had enough to get them a bed and find some clothes for River that fit her. He considered what she might like and was making a mental list when Zoe and Wash exited the dorms carrying the last of River's and his belongings. Zoe had found a hanger for River's dress and was carefully carrying it over her arm.

He didn't know how long he'd simply sat next to the couch and watched her sleep. He heard Simon moan in the infirmary. He watched as Zoe walked down the stairs and into the bright room. After a moment she dimmed the lights and crossed the lounge to stand at the foot of the couch. "I think you'd better have a hard talk with the doctor," She suggested. "Lights are low enough they won't hurt your eyes and I'll keep an eye on River. He's strapped down."

"You know I could kill him before you got in there to stop me?" Riddick raised an eyebrow at the tall woman and was given a shrug in return.

"If you were gonna kill him you would have when you saw him with River."

He had to admit she wasn't wrong about that. He pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his lips over River's white forehead before he left.

The doctor was looking very put out when Riddick entered the infirmary. Apparently the Captain had found another set of straps. "My wife is still asleep from the garbage you pumped into her," He stared down at the Core man. "I'll make this quick because I want to be there when she wakes up." The Furyan leaned closer, "If you ever touch my wife in any wrong fashion I'll kill you. I know what you were going to put in her. You wanted to kill any child she might be carrying. Kill my child." He growled and inhaled the fear the man below him was exuding. "The only reason you're alive is because you're her brother and I didn't know what was in that needle before. She is my wife. I'm her husband. I won't let you hurt her anymore."

He didn't bother to wait for the Doctor to respond, though the man started ranting the minute Riddick turned his back. It was nothing he hadn't heard before. He was an animal, he was a killer and not good enough for a lady like River. He was scum, worthless, stupid and deserved to die for so much as thinking on River.

The sigh that came out of his lips surprised him and Zoe too it seemed because she looked at him curiously. "You don't believe any a that garbage," She commented.

"I've been hearing it all my life," Riddick shrugged. "She's the only one didn't believe any of it. Brave enough to talk to me. Know how rare that is for me? Even folks on Triumph, ones who were used to me, they were a little…unnerved by my eyes. River likes them just fine." He smiled as he took River's hand in his and began to kiss her knuckles. Soft delicate little fingers that had curved around the hilt of a knife as easily as they did his cock.

"Room should be set up by now," Zoe told him after a moment of silently watching him kiss his wife's fingers. "Why don't you carry her up? Me an' Wash'll help you get her settled. Kaylee'll bring you somethin' to eat if she don't wake up soon."

"Yeah," Riddick was getting worried and he didn't like the feeling.

8888

_Author's Note: So...Simon was a bad bad boy. I was really thinking that Riddick ought to kill him but at the same time...I didn't want him dead and killing Simon would almost for certain get Riddick thrown off the boat. And the last thing I wanted was Riddick getting sucked out the airlock. Plus Riddick never struck me as stupid and killing someone before you question them really isn't too bright. So...Simon is alive. Wounded but alive. Better than he deserves at this point right?_

_And now Riddick gets to start thinking about how to stymie Simon. He's still working that out. So we'll see how it goes huh?_

**Chinese Translations**:

gǒu niáng yǎng de - son of a bitch

zhàng fu - husband

**Quote Sources**:

Truth will out - Merchant of Venice - William Shakespeare


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He'd unpacked their things, hung River's dress carefully on a hook, and eaten two meals before she even showed signs of stirring. In desperation he'd let Kaylee sit with her. The mechanic had been pacing back and forth in the hall above the bunk. He could smell how worried she was; it almost covered the scent of her affection for River. She'd brought girly supplies and magazines full of fashion pictures. So he'd tolerated the scent of nail polish polluting the air because his beautiful wife had been so delighted with the pretty dress. He figured she'd like more pretty things like polish on her toes and fingers.

So he'd taken measurements of her feet before Kaylee started on River's toes with the polish and he was working on a pair of moccasins for his wife. He didn't have any way of making them particularly beautiful. He took special care with the stitching and made sure they were soft inside. And when they were done River still wasn't awake.

Wash had knocked and asked if there was anything he could do. He'd brought a mug of steaming tea and his own worried scent. He hadn't stayed long, which was good because the bunk had started to feel a little crowded. But Riddick had heard him reporting to the rest of the crew that River was still asleep and being beautified and that her big husband looked worried as hell.

That was a little irritating. He hadn't thought he was so easy to read. But he supposed the frown on his face and the way he wouldn't leave his wife was a fairly obvious indicator of his concern. And from the whiffs of scent he was catching from the hallway above everyone was pretty worried about what he would do if River didn't wake up soon. That, he felt, was only fair. If something scared him then they damn well ought to be scared too.

Kaylee'd had to leave eventually and then the captain had come down. Riddick looked up in irritation and covered up his wife. He'd been measuring her for doeskin leggings and he wasn't keen to have Mal see his wife nude again, not in any form.

"You ain't really..." Mal looked at the deerskin laid out on the floor and the new moccasins next to River's overlarge boots. "Well I'll be damned. You really are makin' her clothes?"

"She needs something for hunting," Riddick grunted as he used a chalk stick to trace out the piece he'd need. "And if I don't keep busy I'll go nuts." He tilted his head and frowned slightly before he moved towards the bed again and pushed the quilt back. Measuring River's waist and hips with his hands was easy enough. Tucking the quilt back around her slender form he returned to the doeskin.

"You're usin' your hands to measure her," The Captain was leaning against the wall and watching him curiously.

"I didn't have a lot of tools when I was...marooned on a really inhospitable rock," Riddick shrugged as he altered the pattern piece. "I know how big my hands are. And I'm pretty certain I'll always have 'em with me." He worked in silence a little bit longer before he turned and looked at the Captain. "Why are you here Cap'n? You don't know me. You only barely know my wife."

"Girl was as crazy as I've ever seen a body," Reynolds said quietly. "She'd have screamin' fits. Throw things. But aside from that? River was sweet. Drove Jayne nuts with her 'girl's name' comments; that was always fun. She's...she was a girl. Needed protectin'. That's all I wanted. Give her a place to heal. Place to be safe. She loves this boat. Loves it like I do. Caught her a million times, wanderin' the halls, touchin' the metal. Just smilin' like she was home. Don't want her to lose that."

"Neither do I," Riddick said after a moment. "That's why I came aboard. Wasn't because I wanted to sail the Black. But I could tell, just from how she talked about you, about the crew, that she loves this boat. Loves this crew. Even loves her brother. It's why he's still alive." He frowned, grim purpose carving his face dark, "Well that and I might need him to tell me what he did. Might want him dead but he's more useful alive, at least as a doctor."

"I want you to know," The captain took a deep breath. "If it comes to that, I will put Simon off the boat before I'll cut you and River loose. She needs this boat a damn sight more than he does. I'm gonna tell him that in a minute. Wanted to let you know first."

"It's appreciated," Riddick looked at Reynolds and then at his sleeping wife. The Captain hadn't had to say that. Giving him some sort of idea of his commitment to River beyond their vows seemed equitable. "She changed me you know," He offered quietly. "Our vows... you make a promise it changes you if you actually mean it. I been nothing but angry all my life. My wife...she said I was the Honor of my people. Means something to me. Furya... I dunno if we'll ever find it. But she's Home for me now."

"Well you let us know when she wakes up. Kaylee's plannin' on makin' you two a weddin' supper," Mal half grinned. "That'll be worth wakin' up for little one so you just consider that all right?" He patted River's foot beneath the quilts and mounted the ladder again.

After that conversation Riddick had rolled up the doeskin and set it aside. He'd carefully tugged the long nightgown off of his wife and thrown it over a hook on the wall. His own clothing was tossed onto the floor in favor of climbing into the bed and holding River.

She was cooler to the touch than he liked but soon his skin was warming hers and he was trying to keep his breathing even. "You've got to wake up," He muttered and pressed his lips gently to her cheek and jaw. "You know I'm gonna go crazy soon. My wife...beautiful and so damn smart... you can't do this to me." He was starting to lose control, his voice rising a bit and he took a breath to try and calm down.

"Mmm... R'di'k," Her mumble was still half asleep but it was more than she'd said the whole day.

"River," He pinched her, not hard but just enough to get her attention. "Baby wake up. Damnit!"

"Wha'?" Her eyes fluttered open and then shut. "No pokin'."

"Son of a-" Riddick forced himself out of bed and pulled the hatch open to holler for Zoe or the Captain. Pulling on his pants was an afterthought though he did at least remember them. When Zoe came down the ladder Riddick pointed to his once again sleeping wife. "She woke up, she talked a little but she keeps going back to sleep."

"Uh huh," Zoe nodded and moved over to examine the smaller woman. "Naked. All right. Let's get the nightgown back on her. She's going to wake up the hard way."

"Shit," Riddick had the feeling he knew what that meant.

"And you might wanna put on something that isn't made of leather," Zoe suggested. "Cargo pants maybe."

"Shit," He dug through the drawers until he came up with a pair of them. He'd been wearing them when River married him. Well that made them the luckiest pair of pants he had. He jerked them on and ignored Zoe's blink of surprise when she caught him bare-assed. The night gown was easier the second time around though the First Mate gave him a strange look when she saw the little bruises and bite marks on River's pale skin. "All right," He gathered his wife up in his arms. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

* * *

He'd been right. An ice cold shower was not the most pleasant of experiences. But River was definitely awake. Once she got a meal inside her she was better. Still tired from the sedative but at least she was talking and drinking on her own. Jayne had gone and grabbed the throw blanket from the lounge to wrap around River while Kaylee got them both clothing. She'd lent River a pair of her own pants since River didn't have many of her own. The sweater was the one River had worn when she'd married him. River was still shivering a bit but her eyes were clear.

Riddick grinned at her as River ate, "You're never getting rid of that sweater or that awful skirt." He told her. "And I'm keepin' these pants." She was sitting beside him, with his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't seem to let go of her, every time he tried, his arm refused to release her slender body from its embrace. Breathing in her scent and watching her sip at some water was the only way he could stay calm.

"Somethin' special about them?" Jayne wanted to know as he began to set the table. Inara came in and exclaimed happily to see River awake. She immediately began to bustle about and make hot tea for the two of them.

"Yeah," Riddick was so damn relieved River was awake. "I was wearin' these when River put that wreath on my head."

"Where is your tree hat anyway? Dunno what happened to mine, not that I care much either way," Mal commented as he entered the galley. "Good to see you with your eyes open little one. Had us all worried." The captain absently kissed the top of River's head as he passed.

"It's in the chest you carried up for us," Riddick shrugged. "Jacob's ma got it wrapped in some spare cloth."

"Kept it?" River's language had slipped a little. He guessed the drugs dulled her mind enough that she couldn't concentrate on grammar.

"Why wouldn't I?" Riddick looked down at her and smiled. Did she think he had beautiful women lining up to propose to him? No one in his life had ever offered that type of commitment. There was something he remembered hearing from a preacher a long time ago. About a woman worth more than rubies.

"Who can find a virtuous woman? for her price is far above rubies," River looked up at him, her eyes soft as she read his thoughts and replied to them. "The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil. She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life." – Proverbs 31:10-31:12

"Still woulda figured you for the type to love 'em an' leave 'em," Jayne's tone was curious though not intended to be disrespectful. "Get that you ain't gonna. Don' get me wrong. But if Saffron had done to me what she done to Mal…well…"

"Jayne believes in marriage but does not think a drunk marriage should count," River was burrowing into his warmth now and Riddick lifted her into his lap. "A cheap trick, akin to faking a pregnancy to entrap a man." Getting both arms around her and tucking her body into his relaxed the knot of tension he'd been carrying in his chest since he'd heard her cry his name for help. He took a deep breath and brushed his lips over her still slightly damp hair.

"That is low," Kaylee agreed from her spot by the stove. "Never understood that myself."

"That's why you're my fav'rit," Jayne told her with a grin. "Even if you are sweet enough to make my teeth ache."

"Could throw a wrench at ya," The mechanic told him cheerfully. "That'd sour you on me some."

"She has good aim," Zoe told Riddick as she grabbed glasses and filled them with water. "Don't mess with Kaylee while she's in the engine room. You'll end up seein' stars."

Riddick sat back and listened to the crew chattering and teasing each other and wondered how in the world River's brother had fit in to this group. He'd seen the three men united in their effort to bring River back to Serenity but apart from that, no one seemed to have much in common with the Core man. River and Kaylee seemed like good friends and the Captain doted on them both in his way.

"So, River, or should I call you Mrs. Riddick now?" Wash came down the hall from the bridge and gave Riddick's wife a teasing grin. "Maybe you could share with all of us why none of the men here were good enough to help you the way Rick could?"

Riddick looked down at his wife and her impish grin and smell of good humor warned him that this could be very amusing if he didn't lose his temper. "Dunno Wash," River drawled back at the pilot in his own accent. "Thought Zoe'd beat us both to death with her mare's leg or I'd 'ave made a play for you. Should I've taken my chances?"

The Pilot did a spit take of the water he'd been sipping just in time for Book to enter the galley. Sputtering his denial of any such intention, and looking frantically at his amused wife and the darkly grinning Riddick, Wash finally figured out River had been playing with him. "Oh hell, she's gonna be takin' the mickey out of all of us," He groaned in mock dismay and slumped in his chair.

Kaylee brought a pot of food over while Jayne carried a huge caldron of rice. "Does make me wonder, if it's 'cause Rick's Furyan," The curvy mechanic said as she sat down, Jayne right beside her.

Riddick watched as Mal began to dish up the meal Kaylee had created. Somehow she'd taken dried food vegetables, protein and spices and combined them into something that smelled wonderful. "I've been curious some on that myself," The Captain admitted. "Ain't that we aren't glad River's happy an' getting' to be sane."

"As sane as anyone on this boat ever is," Jayne put in wryly and got a roll of the eyes from his captain, along with grins of agreement from the longstanding crew.

"Yeah, barrin' that," Mal was forced to agree as his crew chuckled and smirked at him. "But if we'd known there was somethin' we could be doin' to help…"

"Needed the right time, the right environment, the right man," River murmured softly. "Told Richard there was another possibility but it was not perfect."

"Yeah?" Wash gulped down a mouthful. "Who? I mean what are the factors?"

Riddick sent the man a look that told him he might regret asking. Zoe just rolled her eyes, "Husband haven't you had enough?" The dark skinned woman could see River's expression just fine.

"Of all the men on the boat, one is married to God. One is married to the very impressive First Mate," River began listing the men on her fingers. "One is biologically related. Of the last two, one is non biologically related and the other… would possibly work but the likelihood of him accepting the match was almost nonexistent. Not a good enough reason to marry. Would be too worried about being swimming the Black minus a suit to touch her."

Riddick could see Mal trying to work out what she'd meant, "Okay, so Shepherd and Wash are out. Simon's out for obvious reasons." He shook his head. "I get that Jayne wouldn't touch you because he thinks I'd kill him and rightfully so. And at the risk of soundin'…well like the evil lecherous hump I was accused a being a few days back, what's wrong with me?"

The captain wasn't prepared for River's peals of laughter or for her to slip off Riddick's lap and attempt to kiss Mal soundly on the lips. The tall man fended her off with a very disturbed look on his face and, with Zoe's help, handed her back to Riddick with a sigh of relief. The sound was so heartfelt Riddick almost howled with laughter. "That is why," River couldn't stop giggling. "Could not marry my father! So could not marry my Daddy. Captain will not have me as a wife because sexin' his child is wrong."

"Non-biological relation," Book echoed her words with a chuckle. "Mal, she was saying you're her adopted father. Of course she couldn't marry you."

"Well thank the dear and fluffy lord for that," Reynolds relief was blatantly obvious. "Rather have her come at me with a butcher knife than lips with intent to kiss me."

River pouted at him, "Daddy doesn't think she's pretty?"

"Oh now you stop playin' with me," Mal pointed his chopsticks at her. "Or I'll really start actin' the Pa an' I'll turn you over my knee."

"Can't," River told him smugly from Riddick's lap. "That is her husband's job. But it is not a very effective punishment."

The effect of her words on the entire table was akin to a bomb going off. Wash turned red, Zoe smelt embarrassed even if she didn't show it. Mal gave a manly yelp of shock while Inara simply tilted her head in interest. Book pretended he hadn't heard a thing. Jayne was shifting uncomfortably, his neck slightly flushed but from his scent he was trying to control his urge to take care of something in his pants. Interestingly enough Kaylee was having the same reaction.

Kaylee was the only one ballsy enough to actually continue the topic, "I always wondered 'bout that." She ate some rice, "I got my _pì gu_ (butt) paddled growin' up but it weren't no fun at all."

River leaned forward as if to discuss it but the Captain cut her off firmly, "Oh no. There'll be no talkin' on what you an' your husband do in your bunk. Not in mixed company. You an' Kaylee can have a girl party or somethin', talk all about it then."

Riddick tugged his wife back to his chest and growled teasingly down at her. "Gonna brag on me," He kissed her ear as he murmured into it. She shivered against him and nodded the scent of her desire heady in his nostrils. His hands tightened on her body possessively and he growled his pleasure against her neck. He needed to take her back to bed soon, to reassure the both of them that they were together. The animal side was still twitchy after what her brother had done.

"I got a question," Jayne spoke up after several minutes of eating and muttering of numbers under his breath. Something to control his blood from the sound of it. Riddick almost felt some sympathy for the man. "When you was proving that Mal's wife was up to no good, why'd you have Kaylee kiss Simon? I was standin' right next to her."

River tilted her head and smiled, "Several reasons." She looked at Kaylee, "Knew Kaylee was curious about kissing Simon. A good way to satisfy her curiosity without going through all the social drama of courting. Without hurting her heart since Simon is a boob with girls. Also because it wouldn't matter as much to Simon. Thinks Kaylee is pretty but his heart is not involved. And third," River shrugged, "Captain could catch Simon when he fell. Only one strong enough to catch you is Richard and his hands were busy caging Saffron. Did not wish to hurt your head. Jayne has been hit enough."

"Well I 'preciate that," Jayne muttered. He still smelt discontented and Riddick looked at him curiously and then at Kaylee. The senior gun hand looked up at Kaylee and gave her a lascivious grin, "So how was it? Kissin' the doc?"

Funnily enough the little mechanic didn't seem put off by the question or the manner in which he asked. "Eh," She shrugged. "It was all right. Could tell he was surprised. An' then he was just so… well mannered 'bout it."

Riddick chuckled and shook his head, "Figures." He pressed a kiss to his wife's head as he ate some more. Mal had seen how quickly both he and Jayne had emptied their bowls and refilled them without even missing a beat in the conversation.

"Guess River ain't polite from those marks I saw," Kaylee remarked with a lecherous grin of her own.

"If it's polite you ain't doin' it right," Jayne snorted and shook his head. "'Sides, that woman?" He nodded at River happily ensconced in Riddick's lap, "No disrespect meant. But that woman, way she carried on when she was nuts? Screamin' an' throwin' stuff an' dumpin' soup in my hair? That much energy? She's calmed down some, energy's gotta go somewhere. Surprised your back ain't bloody furrows."

"It is," Zoe said calmly and Kaylee nodded her agreement. "For all that Simon was goin' on about River bein' defiled, 'cause she's got some love bites an' such… He hasn't seen Riddick's back. Or the bite marks on his chest and shoulders." She looked at him, "You really need those cleaned out. Lotta germs in a human mouth. And back wounds are a bitch to keep clean, as bad as feet."

"I'll take care of it," River nodded. "Just can't go in the infirmary. Not for a while."

"Less you're dyin' I spect we can take care of anythin' you need in the bay or up here, even in the lounge if we gotta," The captain nodded his agreement. "Speakin' of the infirmary, I'd better go an' unstrap the doc." Riddick growled his displeasure at the thought of Simon Tam wandering free and Reynolds gave him a look that said plain as day to shut up.

When Riddick didn't say anything to follow up the growl Mal nodded. "Now River, he's under strict orders to leave you be. I'd appreciate if you'd not be alone in a room with him. I've had words with him about cornerin' you. You have free run of the ship. He don't. He ain't allowed past the galley unless it's an emergency an' I told him less he's eatin' I don't want him on this deck at all. No reason to be here really."

"I can recode the doors so they shut, won't let him past mid deck if he's alone," Kaylee offered.

"Let's wait on that until we know it's needful," Mal shook his head. "He's still crew, but so are River an' Rick. Best the doc learn that lesson. He knows he's on a short leash."

"Serve him right if you locked him in his room at night the way he tried to River," Jayne muttered and Riddick looked at him in surprise. "Hey, I know you think I wanted to sell her," The gun hand shook his head. "Bein' drunk I got no clue what was on my mind. But once she was used to the boat didn't seem like there was any harm in lettin' her wander. Keep the engine room and the bridge locked up. Weren't like there was anything she could hurt. Most irritatin' thing she did was sit an' stare when I was liftin'. Gorram creepifyin', them big eyes lookin' at me."

"Was admiring your muscles," River told him with a little smirk. Mal had gotten to the doorway and his 'gah!' of dismay echoed down the hall. "Very impressive. Made her reevaluate her criteria regarding what she found attractive in a male. But she did not like all the hair."

"Huh," Jayne grinned. "Wish I'd known. Might not a minded so much."

Riddick shifted slightly and flexed his hand on River's belly over the mark he'd given her. A low growl was starting in his chest despite his attempts to throttle back He did not care for Jayne's words or smile, not at all. Even less when he remembered every person here had seen his wife naked. She was his. _His_. There wasn't a woman in the 'Verse could compare to her. But he had to sit and face this man who'd been a possibility for River's husband, whom she'd admired, who'd seen her body and not kill the son of a bitch. His fingers were itching for his shivs suddenly.

His pretty little wife pushed her bowl away and turned in his lap to stare up at him solemnly. "My Riddick is perfection. My warrior. It is proved over and over on his body. Finds her husband's muscles vastly superior," Her soft murmur was sweet and husky with desire and for his ears alone. "Loves how he feels under her hands, smooth and strong. His body teaching her pleasure. Only his hands belong on her skin. Hers."

"Yeah," Riddick agreed. He was. He might act more possessive but he knew damn well his wife was his equal in that department. And being hers…well it made him feel better than anything had in a long time. He might not be as tall as Cobb but he knew he could beat the man in a fair fight or kill him in an unfair one.

"Jayne is a gun hand. But he is not Furyan. Not a warrior like my husband," River's fingers slid up his arms to caress his shoulders and neck before resting on his jaws. "Alpha Furyan, my Lord and Husband."

"Lady Wife," The words were dragged from some old part of his soul. Ancient words, lost to time and death. But if he was the last of Furya then she was his Lady. He pressed his lips to her forehead, to each cheek and then to her lips, as softly as he could. The Kiss of Peace it had been called. Embracing all sides of an individual. She pressed herself up so she was level with his face and her gentle mouth pressed to his forehead, his cheeks and then his mouth, a butterfly's kiss in its sweetness.

"Kiss of Peace, Acceptance and Promise," River whispered and it was as if she was the only one in the room. All he could see was her face, her eyes dark and filled with his future.

He would not bend her over the table and fuck her in front of her family and crew, Riddick told himself flatly. What they had just done was highly spiritual and should be celebrated privately later. _Not_ immediately after the Kiss. He took a deep breath and kissed her again, keeping his mouth gentle on hers before she turned in his lap and leaned back against his chest.

"What…" Book had to stop and clear his throat. "What was that, if I may ask, it had the look of a ritual." Inara nodded her agreement. The other four were simply wide eyed.

He shrugged a bit uncomfortably and looked at River. From the look on her face, smug and amused he was stuck talking about it unless he wanted to ignore the crew. For a moment he considered that option but these people had waited and worried about River with him, he could throw them a bone. "Since I'm the last…got a bunch of, I guess you could call 'em racial memories, stuck in my head," Riddick explained. "Makes me act a little odd sometimes. It's why I need to take River hunting with me. Part of our way of life."

"The ways of your people won't be entirely lost," Inara sounded approving. "You're very fortunate."

"Richard was not…pleased that I had admired Jayne," River spoke idly. "Did not like that Jayne might have enjoyed her watching. Just as possessive as she is. Led to the Kiss."

"It's called the Kiss of Peace," Riddick shrugged. "It's complicated to explain." He shook his head, "A promise…" He really wasn't comfortable talking about this. Knowing, being sure, in his mind was one thing. Explaining it in detail to the crew was not something he was willing to do.

"A promise to accept each other as they are, faults, virtues, everything. Belief in each other, in the future forged together, can only be made with a whole heart given to the other and accepted," River continued when he couldn't think of the words. "Riddick carries the spirit of Furya within him. It is…implacable."

"What's implacable?" Mal asked. The captain was in the doorway and behind him was a slow moving Simon Tam.

* * *

_Author's Note: Uh oh. Simon's back. Yeah…now Riddick really has to hold onto his temper. We'll see if he does well at that next time. Honestly I wouldn't blame him if he just gutted the man and read up on medical procedures himself. _

_I know we don't have anything from River's POV in this story and we won't. I didn't want to go over the same scenes from two points of view because it would feel redundant. But there will (eventually) be a companion piece to this story and it will be only from River's perspective. We'll get her reaction to seeing Riddick the first time, and how she feels about Simon dragging her into the infirmary nude and trying to perform medical procedures against her will._

_I'm also planning to address the crew's (seeming) lack of reaction to Riddick's Wrath of Furya freaky blue light. So a lot of the gaps in this story will get fixed in that one. It won't be ready for a while, not until after this one is finished._

_But there is a method to my madness._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this bit. See you next week!_

**Chinese Translations**:

pì gu – butt

**Quote Sources**:

Who can find a virtuous woman? for her price is far above rubies. The heart of her husband doth safely trust in her, so that he shall have no need of spoil. She will do him good and not evil all the days of her life. – Proverbs 31:10-31:12


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The entire galley seemed frozen for a moment as everyone stared at the Core doctor. The Furyan found himself mildly gratified by the fact that no one seemed pleased to see River's brother. The scent of hostility coming from the crew filled the galley. Even the Captain was displeased with Simon Tam for all that he'd gone to fetch the man.

Riddick growled and his arms banded around River protectively. His wife shuddered as her brother's eyes hit her. Jayne had his back to the Captain and Riddick felt almost grateful to the gun hand as the taller man rose and turned to glare at the doctor. Cobb put his body between Simon and the table, blocking the doctor's view of River and Riddick temporarily.

"Spirit of Furya," River told the Captain. Her voice had lost much of its cheer at the sight of her brother. Jayne was looming over the smaller man and the Captain absently patted his gun hand on the bicep as he passed.

"Jayne, I'd appreciate it if you'd take a seat," Mal said mildly. "I'm makin' coffee. Anybody want some?" As Jayne took the chair next to Riddick there was a chorus of assents, Riddick's voice among them and the Captain chuckled, "Shoulda known with you lot." He shook his head and began the process. "Kaylee, I'm cuttin' yours down with powdered milk. You have too much a this an' I'm gonna need Jayne to tie you down."

Riddick looked down at River who was turning pink with stifled giggles. Jayne had turned red and Kaylee was gaping at her captain in shock. Mal, who'd been oblivious to the effect of his words, turned around at the sudden dearth of conversation. "What?"

"Cap'n Daddy said there was to be no talk of sexin' in mixed company while he was around," River began to giggle. "Not fair to insinuate Jayne would play bondage games with Kaylee."

Riddick couldn't help the chuckle rising in his chest despite his anger over Simon being in the room. The Captain looked dumbfounded and began stuttering an explanation. His words were lost under the laughter of his crew though and he gave it up as a bad job.

Kaylee giggled weakly, "I ain't really gettin' the whole joke." She admitted. "I know it's somethin' to do with sex but I ain't gettin' what. Just knew from River an' Jayne's faces it was somethin' dirty. An' the Cap'n sayin' it was what made it funny to me. Cap'n don't make jokes like that much."

"I'm sure Jayne could explain it to you Kaylee," Simon's chilly voice made his opinion of such knowledge plain. "Or my sister's new husband might be adequate to the task."

Kaylee recoiled as if she'd been slapped while Jayne stood so quickly his chair fell over. "Lookee here Doc," The huge man snarled down at the smaller man. "I dunno what your problem is. Probably gorram hard to pronounce. But you got no call to go insultin' one a the best women I know. Kaylee's never been nothin' but nice to you. Now you take that back or we'll see how many teeth you can spit out with a broken jaw."

Riddick nodded his agreement and River left his lap to circle the table and tug Kaylee from her own chair next to Book. She quickly righted Jayne's chair and settled Kaylee into it. "Jayne," Riddick's little wife patted the huge man's elbow gently.

"Yeah," Jayne was still snarling but his hostile tone wasn't directed at River.

"Don't sit on Kaylee," Was all the slender woman said before she took her place back in Riddick's lap. Her scent was rife with satisfaction and more than a little irritation directed at her brother.

"Huh?" Jayne turned and saw the mechanic ensconced in his chair and shrugged. "Okay," He grabbed another chair and pulled it next to Kaylee as Simon took a seat slightly removed from the rest of them.

Riddick looked down to hide his smile as Kaylee whispered to Jayne. The pitch of a whisper always reached his ears easily, "Jayne, you know I don't hold anythin' you know 'gainst you right? You just got experience with the world is all."

"Aw, hell Kaylee, stuff I know, ain't a surprise the Doc looks down at me for it," Jayne muttered back. "Man's got such a stick up his _pì gu_ it's a wonder he can sit down."

Riddick listened as River murmured to Kaylee in an attempt to ease the gun hand's chagrin. The smell of it was obvious to Riddick's nose, as well as the physical interest Jayne had in the cute mechanic. "Kaylee, Simon was referring to bordellos where one can purchase an experience in bondage. One is tied down and teased with pleasure until the one in control chooses to give it, or the person tied up surrenders." Her quiet murmur went unnoticed by anyone other than the four of them. Jayne's face darkened with embarrassment while Kaylee's eyes went wide and she looked at the big man for confirmation.

"Really? An' it don't hurt to use rope or nothin'?" She whispered in surprise.

"Nah, I heard they use soft stuff, scarves, special…things…" Jayne's voice was strangled and he took the coffee Mal handed him gratefully. It must have scalded his tongue as he took a sip but he still swallowed it like it was going to save him from the conversation.

Riddick looked at the couple beside he and River in amusement and wondered what the rest of the crew made of this. Zoe and her husband were talking quietly about things they needed to get on Beaumonde. Inara and Book had begun a conversation about Furya. Inara was very interested in whatever Book might remember about the lost world.

Mal was giving everyone else their mugs of coffee and took his seat at the head of the table. Riddick looked at his wife who was eying his mug longingly, "River, if you want a cup I can get you one." Kaylee offered as she too caught River's look.

"Not allowed," River sighed in resignation.

"Why not?" Riddick growled, "More stupid rules?" As if she should have to follow any rules besides the Captain's. She was his wife, not a child. Damned if he was going to have her feel like she couldn't eat or drink what she wanted. He did what he damn well pleased, there was no reason she shouldn't do the same.

"Chattering chipmunk is irritating to the fox and bear," His wife shook her head.

"She's not allowed to have coffee because it contains an abundance of caffeine," Simon informed them with a condescending look. "She's too excitable as it is and caffeine gives her false energy. She'll babble for hours about things no one understands. That was before the Academy destroyed her reason."

The wave of irritation that washed over the table came from every member of the crew stinging Riddick's nose. But it was Mal that did something about it. Fetching the pot and a mug he grabbed the rest of the milk he'd made and set it on the table. "Don't know how you like your coffee little one but I'd suggest startin' out like Kaylee an' addin' a lotta milk," He suggested kindly. "If it hypes you up like her, too much'll throw your sleep off somethin' fierce."

"They won't mind if she becomes the chipmunk?" River looked up at Riddick and then at the rest of the crew.

Riddick knew he didn't mind. After a day of silence while his wife slept in what had felt like a coma to him, she could talk all night and he'd be happy to hear it. He nuzzled the tender skin beneath her ear as he considered just how much he'd missed her sweet elegant voice. Zoe laughed though and spoke for the rest of the crew as Mal sat back down. "River if we can stand Kaylee's cheerful turned up to manic I think we can handle a little chipmunk talk from you."

The pilot nodded his agreement with a huge grin, "Chipmunks are cute."

"She can't have caffeine," Simon objected again like his was the last word on the subject. Riddick felt River stiffen and that hot smell of anger rise from her skin. The growl that rose in his chest was pure reaction to her fury, the Animal's willingness to support his mate. The Captain though, wasn't having any of Simon's posturing.

"Doctor, we've had a talk or two 'bout you givin' orders on my boat," Mal's voice had grown stern. He stared down the length of the table at Simon with a frown. "Now it seems to have escaped your notice but your sister is a grown woman with a husband. What she does or doesn't do isn't up to you anymore."

Simon began to interrupt and Mal held up his hand sharply, "_Bì zuǐ_! Now as Inara tells me you ain't got a legal leg to stand on, much less a moral one the way you been carryin' on. Did a little lookin' around on the cortex while River slept off the junk you dosed her with. You're wanted for kidnappin' your sister. Described as havin' an' 'unhealthy obsession' with her. Now you may have been savin' her at the start. But now? Now all it looks like is a controllin' _hún dàn _doesn't wanna let go."

Riddick nearly snarled as Simon opened his mouth again. River beat him to it, a furious little hiss escaping from her lips. "_Nǐ tā mā de tiān xià suǒ yǒu de rén dōu gāi sǐ._ Enough. Simon enough. I've had less than a week with my husband. I only got one night with him before you barged into his house and interrupted our honeymoon. You don't know him. You don't see him."

"I see him perfectly well," Simon retorted.

"But you haven't even asked me about him. You asked why him but never let me answer," River snarled at him. "You are _bái mù_."

"How? River how?" The Doctor was livid. "Exactly what am I missing? He's crude. He's violent. He's a convicted murderer."

"But he's mine _tā mā de niǎo_," Riddick's wife spoke the truest words he'd ever heard. "Nothing he wouldn't do for me. I...I see _yōu míng_ . Between the trauma to my amygdale and the drugs you gave me...speech is so hard for me. But he... he makes me feel so safe. And he..." She nestled deeper into Riddick's arms and her hands stroked his skin. Her fingers were soft and gentle, a sweet affectionate caress that warmed him through the cold anger burning through him and focused on her brother.

"Don't know if you'll ever see it," River said softly. "You think he is _è guàn mǎn yíng_. But you don't know how I feel when I'm with him. I know. I know him. I see him. He is _mine_. Mine. My _zhàng fu_. And I am glad. Pleased beyond measure."

"_Nǐ zài jiǎng shén me pì huà_," Simon burst out furiously.

"_Hǎi shì shān méng_," River retorted and turned so her cheek was resting against his neck. His pulse beat against her ear and Riddick lifted a hand and stroked it down her long still slightly damp hair. His beautiful little wife sure did know how to make him feel good.

"Beautiful wife, perfect woman," Riddick murmured into her ear. "Never letting you go." Her blush of pleasure scented her skin deliciously and he pressed his lips to her temple.

"_Jiào nǐ shēng háizi méi pìgu yǎn_," Simon cursed. "You don't know what you're saying. This, this... _yú chǔn zì jiāo de dà zi ròu-_-"

"_Pū jiē_," Riddick's sweet wife spat back at her brother. "She is married to him and glad of it. You are acting like a _fèi fèi gāng mén _ and foolish beyond measure. Married three times over. O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Riddick chuckled and kissed her temple again, "Sorry baby, you lost me on that one." He admitted. Every now and then his wife used language that he knew was from some old book. It sounded elegant as hell and usually he got her meaning. This time though he wasn't quite getting it.

River rolled her eyes but still pressed her lips to his neck, "Let not the wife depart from her husband." She sighed in pleasure and looked up at him, "On the night of their betrothal the wife shall open to the man as the furrow to the plow. He shall work in her again and again, until she bring him to his fall. And rest him then upon the sweat of her breast."

Riddick began to chuckle as the Captain and Wash went goggle eyed, "Good Bible." Jayne muttered shifting slightly in his seat. Simon was simply staring, aghast at what had come out of his baby sister's mouth.

"Yeah," The Furyan squeezed the back of River's neck and felt her shiver with pleasure against him. "That's a popular one when a girl wants to get a fellow's attention." He looked down at River and smiled, "Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh."

River pressed another kiss to his throat and looked at her brother, "My husband will never forsake me. Regardless of what you say or do Simon."

Riddick nodded, his palm was warm on River's neck and he felt her tight muscles relax a bit. Surprisingly enough it was Jayne who spoke up next.

"Ain't seen the man raise a hand to her," He said quietly. "There's times Moonbrain can be irksome as hell an' he don't seem to mind. My ma taught me a coupla things outa the Bible. Husbands, love your wives and do not be harsh with them. Dunno if the rest would be much to ya. But seems to me that Riddick is tryin' to follow what he was taught, best as he can. Takes care a her better'n you could Doc."

Book nodded slowly, his weathered face approving, "Jayne, however bluntly put, has the right of it I think." He looked at Mal and gave the Captain a one shouldered shrug, "It's plain that Riddick is not a publically demonstrative man but I don't think any one of us who saw him with River after he took her out of the infirmary would doubt that he cares for her."

Riddick took a deep breath and looked down at River and then at the Shepherd. Living on Triumph it had been near impossible to not pick up a few things from the Bible. He didn't have much use for God but the Bible had some interesting things to say about tolerance. "Let him who is without sin among you be the first to throw a stone at her," He offered finally.

The Shepherd smiled, "Because the foolishness of God is wiser than men; and the weakness of God is stronger than men." He looked at Simon, "As one who is as impartial as it possible to be here, I must tell you, they are legally, morally and spiritually bound. I cannot advise you to continue on this course. To separate them would be an act of cruelty, which neither of them deserves."

Simon, predictably enough didn't care for that, and began another rant. Riddick tuned him out for a minute or two before he cradled River closer in his arms and looked at Mal. "All right, I've had enough of this," He forced his words to come out evenly. "Cap'n, I'd appreciate it if me and River could use your cortex."

"It gonna end this constant arguin' about your marriage?" Mal asked curiously.

"Might," Riddick shook his head. "Can't be completely certain." He looked at Book, "Unless you know the exact legalities and powers a man has over his wife on Triumph."

"I'm a little vague on the freedoms she'd be allowed," The dark skinned shepherd admitted. "I do know the husband has sovereignty over his wife. That's what the wreath symbolizes."

"Yeah," The Furyan male nodded. "Which means, technically she's supposed to do what I say. Not that I saw a lotta that back on Triumph." He shook his head, "No I figure Simon's next move is gonna be that River was in no position to choose me as a husband."

"Ah," Book nodded. "We could certainly compare River's life here with your experiences on Triumph. You're looking for a correlation between her living situation here and the Maiden house?"

"Yeah," Riddick took a sip of coffee and pressed a kiss to the soft skin under River's jaw. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for more talking. But if it shut Simon Tam up for good it would be worth the aggravation. "Girls, once they start womanhood, are sequestered in the Maiden house. It keeps them pure and protected. They're allowed out, but they're never alone with a man unless he's a relation or it's in a public space. The girls are pretty paranoid about it. To them their worth is in their purity."

"How are the husbands chosen for them," Zoe asked with a frown. "Because we know River chose you."

"Actually for all that Saffron was going on about girls being traded to awful men…not really true," Riddick shook his head. "The women wouldn't stand for it. You know how many men would have uncomfortable lives if one of those girls was traded for livestock?"

River grinned up at him, "Men pretend to hold the power but they are under the thumb. Like their happy, comfortable lives. Strut in public and are humble in private. Wives and mothers roll their eyes over the foolishness of their men."

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Riddick chuckled. "But basically the Elder might bring someone in, like me for instance. Someone who's proven a good person to join the village. And he'll put him in the way of the girls. Give the fella a little time to see the girls, hear some talk about personalities. And the young ladies get to hear about the fella."

"And then they what, draw lots?" Wash chuckled.

"Nah," The convict rumbled after another sip of coffee. "Too much fighting. Elder takes the girls aside, asks 'em real specific what they're lookin' for in a husband. Does the same with the man. Parents get together and they have to be honest about personalities. It's a little like an arranged marriage but with more choice about it."

River nodded, "Girls talk amongst themselves, determine who likes the man best. If two girls both do then they must compare who will best suit the man. Usually doesn't come to that."

Riddick grinned, "It can be interesting to be a man in that situation. Wasn't been the first time I'd been hunted but it was the first time in my life that I didn't mind. Had no intentions of being caught, lasted three years without getting interested in a bride."

"Took him by surprise," River smiled up at him. "Elder Gommen was very pleased. Did not like to see you alone."

"Talked to him before you talked to me?" Riddick hadn't realized she'd done that.

"Yes, of course. After he gave Jayne the rain stick," River reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a half a cup and filled the other half of the mug with milk. When the only objection came from Simon she lifted the mug and sipped happily. "Very good. Captain's idea was a sound one." She continued her explanation, "Had to speak with the Elder. He was your preacher even if you did not attend services. Asked if I might approach you. Was given his blessing after I promised that I would stay with you if you did not wish to leave with Serenity."

"And then you came and found me," Riddick looked down at her smiling face as she sipped her coffee.

"Well that explains a lot," Zoe shook her head. "Remember, Elder Gommen came by, askin' us if we'd object to one of our daughters being with a village man." She looked at her husband meaningfully.

Wash laughed, "Well, of the crew, we were the only ones available and not drunk. And we're sorta parenty if you tilt your head sideways and squint."

"We thought he was taking about Kaylee because she was dancin' with the girls and some of the boys," The First Mate recalled. "Said she was a grown woman and she could do as she pleased. Told him she had a good heart, wouldn't hurt a fly, sweetest, most loving girl we knew."

"That was before we knew you weren't crazy River," Wash leaned forward to reassure Riddick's wife. "If we'd known he was talkin' about you we'd a said you were a sweetheart too."

Riddick chuckled, "Just as well you didn't know." He looked at them, "Tell me how it was, the way River lived here, before me."

"Well she had her own room," Inara said quietly. "But she was locked in at night usually. Unless one of us went by to see if she was awake. Sometimes she and I would have tea in my shuttle at night. I'd lend her my books."

Wash nodded, "We didn't like to leave her alone too often. She'd play jacks with Kaylee."

"Watched Jayne lift in the bay," River said softly. "Simon always in the infirmary or the lounge. Sat on the catwalks and watched everyone go by. Like a ghost. Seen and heard but never touching. Never touched. Not allowed to take food without asking. No touching knives or guns. Made to ingest pills or have shots." Riddick didn't like how she sounded, tired and drifting away from him as she thought on those days.

Kaylee nudged River's arm, "Remember when we played dress up with Inara?" She had a sunny smile on her face.

He watched as his wife nodded, a happy curve of her lips forming at the memory. "Played with Inara's hair like she was our doll. Allowed to paint our faces and have tea ceremony. Read poetry to Kaylee and asked Inara about Sihnon."

Inara's smile was soft and affectionate, a rare look on a Companion as she gazed at the younger girls. "Kaylee painted my toes and River drew the prettiest design on them in white. She gave me henna anklets in the most exquisite patterns."

Riddick could feel the happiness beaming off his wife, "It was fun. Like to draw and did one for Kaylee too."

"So she was kept pretty well sequestered," Riddick looked at Book. "You agree with that?"

"As much as it was possible yes," The Shepherd nodded. "Often times when Jayne was lifting I would spot for him. River has only ever been truly alone when she was in her room. With the crew shifts for the bridge there's always someone awake. Usually Wash, a married man, the Captain, whom she regards as a father or Zoe, a married woman."

"Mal," Riddick looked at the Captain. "She looks at you like a father, and as her Captain you're in a greater position of authority than the Doctor. As her adopted dad do you have some objection to our marriage? Would you have stopped it if you'd known?"

"As I recall, not bein' as drunk as Jayne at that point in the evening," Reynolds began. "My only concern at the time was that you were kidnapping her. After that, I just didn't want you to take her away. The whole getting married thing… hell. Once I got a good look at the way you were holdin' onto her, didn't figure you'd do her any sorta harm."

"Though the way she was screamin' when we come up on yer cabin, Doc thought you were murderin' her," Jayne snorted into his mug.

The captain actually chuckled at that, "Yeah. He took a bit of ribbing 'bout that. But it was real obvious whatever was goin' on was mutual."

"You didn't seem thrilled at the time," Riddick reminded them.

"We had the Doc goin' on 'bout her bein' crazy. And we were tryin' to get into the sky. Hunting River down at six in the morning really wasn't on the to do list. And we were a bit hung-over." Mal added with a wince at the memory.

"A bit?" Jayne shook his head, "I was ready to stick my head in a bucket and breathe until I felt right again."

"That why you were dumb enough to come in without knockin'?" Riddick wondered.

"Mighta had somethin' to do with it," Jayne muttered. "Kaylee, why'd you let me drink that much anyway? You're usually the one that stops me."

"I was dancin'," Kaylee shrugged. "An' you were havin' fun with Mal, laughin' over his tree hat an' all. Figured Cap'n wouldn't let you get in no trouble."

"Amusing as this is," Simon's icy voice was like a wet blanket over the teasing mood. "The fact remains that my sister was not raised on Triumph and thus the marriage isn't legal."

"But Riddick had been living on Triumph, for the past three years," Book told the Core man unsympathetically. "And she didn't marry him as your sister. She told us plain as day that part of why Mal wouldn't do as a husband was that he is her father. Adopted, but her father nonetheless. Thus she was perfectly free to marry Riddick in the tradition of his planet of residence."

"She didn't know what she was doing," Simon argued.

"If she talked to the Elder about the marriage then yes she did," Riddick shot back. "Gommen isn't a fool. He knows when someone's not right in the head. If he thought River was good enough to marry me, and that's just how he would look at it, then she was sane enough to do it. His concern would have been for me. Makin' sure one of his 'flock' was taken care of."

"He was trying to be fatherly to you?" Zoe raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah," Riddick chuckled. "Was always after me to socialize more, consider taking a wife. He wanted me to stay in the village yeah. But he also told me it wasn't good for me to be alone so much. Told me it was plain that I wasn't meant for a solitary life. If I were, the children wouldn't like me so much. That I wasn't cold enough for a life alone."

"He was right," River leaned up to kiss him affectionately. "Grateful that you waited for me though."

"Yeah, me too," Riddick smiled. "So River has been kept 'pure' as much as you could on a boat instead of a Maiden house. She talked to the Elder about marriage. Elder talked to Zoe and Wash. Then she talked to me. We got married and Mal made sure I wasn't kidnapping her."

"Don't forget bible verses," River reminded him softly. "Important. Spoken before witnesses."

"Forgot about that. That's the woman's part isn't it," Riddick smiled.

"What's this?" The Captain didn't quite remember apparently.

"From the book of Ruth," River said softly. "Ruth said: Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you."

Mal nodded, "That rings more'n a few bells."

"Spoke the words in front of the Elder. Declared myself bound to Riddick. Was given Elder Gommen's blessing the next morning. Union is sacred." Riddick watched his woman glare at her brother. "What God has joined let no man tear asunder."

"You weren't joined by God, you did the Triumph equivalent of jumping the broom," Simon argued. "God has nothing to do with this! And if you think I'm going to let you have children with this, this, _lǎo píao_, this monster then you'd better think again."

Riddick growled and only River's hands on his kept him from going for his shivs. That she was as angry as he only made him more determined to draw blood again. Surprisingly it was Inara that stood up. "I am sorry to do this but I will not tolerate this situation a moment longer," She stared at Simon coldly. "Simon Tam, I bind thee. As a Lady of the Temple and Companion of Sihnon. As Guardian of the Right of Woman to surrender or guard her virtue, I admonish thee. I bind thee from further abuse of your blood relation. I compel thee to leach thy tongue of its poison. I, and all my sisters, and all our mothers, abjure thee until such time as thy heart is cleansed."

Riddick blinked at the suddenly powerful and furious looking Companion and then looked at Simon. The Core man had gone from furious and ranting to deathly white and stuttering, the picture of shock. Inara sat down and gave the doctor a chilly look before she sipped her coffee again.

"Uh, not to…get myself bound or abjured or what have you, but what was that!" Mal wanted to know.

"Companions aren't whores Mal," River's voice was soft. "Companions are advocates of women. They undertake special training. Counseling, teaching and of course, the arts of sensuality. Arts of all kinds. But they are… like priestesses, Geisha often, but more than...bedmates. The worlds are all too often governed by men. Without the Companions men would attempt to restrict the rights of women. When people immigrated from Earth That Was…so many religions disagreed on the role of women in the world. Cultures were different. But the women of every race and creed…found a way to ensure the rights of women would never be stripped from us again." She smiled at Inara, "Thank you."

"Mal, you remember when I told Atherton that he'd earned himself a Black Mark in the Companion's registry," Inara asked as she sipped her coffee. Riddick watched as the Captain nodded. "That mark made it impossible to contract with a Companion, ever again. But it also informs everyone the Guild deals with, and that's everyone, that he is not to be trusted with a woman's safety or rights. If he was to marry his rights would be restricted so that he had no power over his wife. And the Guild touches every part of the Systems in one form or another."

"So what'd you do to Simon?" Wash asked in spite of Zoe's nudge to shut up. "He looks like death warmed over."

"He wouldn't accept that he didn't have rights over River any longer," Inara gave an elegant little shrug. "I'd been considering this since this morning when I learned what he'd planned to dose her with. But when he actually made the threat just now, to prevent River from conceiving I knew he wouldn't change his mind."

"What was he gonna do this mornin'," Kaylee asked with dread.

"He was going to shoot her full of something that would abort any child she carried," Riddick couldn't help pulling his wife closer in his arms as he said it. It was his job to protect her and their children and he'd nearly failed. If he'd been five seconds later that poison would have been in her veins. River shivered in his arms, but she wasn't surprised and he knew that's why she'd fought so hard against her brother.

The roar of anger from Jayne rivaled Kaylee's shriek of fury. Wash was shouting while Book glared at the Doctor.

Mal smacked his hand on the table so hard that everyone's mugs jumped a bit spilling some of their contents but the noise finally stopped.

Inara sent the captain a grateful look and continued her explanation, "I stripped him of his rights. He has no more right to order River around than Jayne. And actually less since Jayne's job is to protect the ship. He's lucky I didn't strip him of his house and family name. As it is, he is related to River but he is powerless over her. She is her own person. And she chose to marry Riddick."

"But how?" Kaylee wondered, "I mean, not that I don't b'lieve you did it. Just wonderin' the how of it's all?"

"On Osiris, many Core planets but Osiris especially, choice is very important," Inara explained. "River was born to the Tam family. They're an old line. It is the family's sacred duty to prepare their children for the choices to come in their lives. A spouse of similar background or social level is encouraged so as to promote harmony but she might have chosen a shopkeeper if that had been where her heart led her."

The Companion gave Simon a hard stare, "River chose Riddick as her husband. She chose Mal to be her adopted father. _Choice_ in this case is far more important that blood. Relation though he might be, Simon has no right to take away River's choices." She stood, "I'm going to make a record of it now. Coded of course, but any Companion will understand the meaning, and record it appropriately."

"Good," Riddick growled. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm gonna show River the room we got now. Since she hasn't even seen it yet."

"Have a good night," The Captain nodded. "We should be reaching Beaumonde sometime tomorrow. You're at liberty from now until we've been dirtside a week."

Riddick grinned down at his wife who smiled happily at her adopted father, "Cap'n Daddy is very kind." She proclaimed.

"No'm not, I'm a mean old man," Mal argued. "Go on, get to bed now. Newlyweds." He shook his head and drank the last of his coffee.

* * *

Riddick shut the hatch behind him and locked it before he looked down at his wife, "Are you all right?" He wanted to know. "Head feel all right?"

"So grateful he married her," He could tell River's language was still a bit slippery in her mouth. The drug was still bothering her, her possessives were getting mixed up and she was dropping words. "His mind keeps her steady. His hands and body make her feel safe. Kept her from being purged. And Purified."

"That's what he was aiming for," Riddick growled and stripped off his cargo pants before he tossed them on top of his pack. Kaylee's pants were hung on one of the ladder rungs as a reminder to return them while the sweater River wore was set aside with his pants. "If you say so I'll gut the bastard and shove him out the airlock."

River shook her head and pulled the quilts back on the bed, "Clings to control because it is all he knows. Only way he understands to protect his sister. Doesn't see that he is trying to chain her down. Riddick lets her fly free and return to her mate."

The Furyan looked down at her before he climbed into narrow single bed and tugged her back into his arms. "Didn't know I could be afraid like that," He muttered as he covered their bodies with the quilts and pressed his mouth to her neck and face. "Like ice ran through me, hearing you cry out like that. Smelled how scared you were." He hadn't much liked the sensation and it just made the Animal more possessive and determined to keep her.

Her mouth found his and suddenly he didn't feel like talking anymore. His wife's hands slid down over his chest to his groin. One small hand cupped his balls, gently tugging at them while the other stroked his cock into aching stiffness. Riddick moaned into River's mouth and palmed her breast; his thumb rubbed her nipple into erotic tension. She was leaning back, encouraging him to cover her body with his, her thighs spread to accommodate his hips.

Riddick shuddered over her, he could feel how wet her thighs were, her curls were damp and slick against his shaft. He forced his lips to leave hers and bent his head to her breasts. He needed to hear her cry out in pleasure, needed to know she was ready for him. He loved how she sounded, tiny little cries of need, gasps of pleasure and moans of desperation.

Her hands had long since lost their aim, fluttering and stroking over his shoulders and scalp before her fingers pressed hard on the back of his skull. Her body bowed upwards under his mouth, pushing her flesh against his lips and he growled and pushed a hand under her back to hold her in place. River cried out as her spine arched over his arm, white flesh stretched erotically across their bed and quivering with need.

He couldn't wait any longer to have her. The worry, the fear, and his need to know she was all right, that she was with him, all combined to destroy his control. He could only be grateful the same circumstances had stripped her of all order or reason as well. When he slid inside her, River simply moaned in welcome and met every thrust.

His Wife, his Mate, his Home. The words pounded in his brain until he was thrusting into her with the same rhythm. Riddick covered her mouth with his and sucked on her tongue, devoured her lips and forced her to keep up with him. Her shriek of rapture echoed in his skull and he moaned hotly into her mouth as her body squeezed and milked him until he had no choice. His body capitulated, gave up his seed in several long near painful bursts of pleasure.

Panting and striving for breath they lay twined together and Riddick pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "I won't lose you River," He promised her quietly. "I can't. Not to anyone."

"Husband won't lose me," River sounded content and certain. He couldn't seem to help the smile that spread his lips then. Tomorrow they'd deal with organizing the bunk. For now... he wanted his wife in his arms as they slept. He didn't want to let go of her, ever again.

* * *

_Author's Note: So…a little tension there at first. And if you're thinking Riddick just really wants Simon dead you wouldn't be wrong. But Riddick always struck me as someone who knew when it was better to bide his time. He's made his point to Simon, and now his little wife is feeling clear headed enough to stick up for herself. So it's more of a wait and see attitude. Because satisfying as it might be to get shiv happy with Simon, the doctor is his wife's brother and he is the crew's only medic._

_We did get to see Inara putting her foot down, which I'll admit I had in mind for a while. She's not entirely convinced that Riddick is great for River, but she will stand by River's choices. And I've been trying (not entirely unsuccessfully I hope) to hint that Companions aren't just high class escorts. So we got a glimpse of that here._

_What did you guys think? I really wanted River to finally speak up. She's been quiet mostly because her brain has been acclimating but I did want her to finally tell Simon to shove it. After all, if she doesn't stand up for herself she's not much of a partner for Riddick is she?_

_And I just did all the quote sources…my we had a very Bible-like chapter didn't we?_

_I'd love to hear what all of you think. So by all means let me know. After all, reviews are love!_

**Chinese Translations**:

pì gu - butt

Bì zuǐ - Shut up!

hún dàn - bastard

Nǐ tā mā de tiān xià suǒ yǒu de rén dōu gāi sǐ. - Fuck everyone in the universe to death.

bái mù - stupid / Lit. white-eyed, blind / not understanding the situation and reacting in a wrong way as a result

tā mā de niǎo - goddamn it /lit. 'His mother's dick'

yōu míng - the hidden and the visible **/** that which can be seen and that which cannot **/** darkness and light **/** night and day **/** wisdom and ignorance **/** evil and good **/** the living and the dead **/** men and ghosts

è guàn mǎn yíng - lit. strung through and filled with evil (idiom); filled with extreme evil **/** replete with vice **/** guilty of monstrous crimes

zhàng fu - husband

Nǐ zài jiǎng shén me pì huà - What shit/the fuck are you saying

Hǎi shì shān méng - to pledge undying love - idiom; oath of eternal love / to swear by all the Gods

Jiào nǐ shēng háizi méi pìgu yǎn - May your child be born with an imperforate anus

yú chǔn zì jiāo de dà zi ròu - stupid inbred sack of meat

Pū jiē - fuck you

fèi fèi gāng mén - baboon's asshole

lǎo píao - lit. old frequenter of prostitutes

**Quote Sources**:

O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable. – Romeo and Juliet – William Shakespeare

Let not the wife depart from her husband - 1 Corinthians 7:10

Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh. - Genesis 2:24

Husbands, love your wives and do not be harsh with them. - Colossians 3:19

Let him who is without sin among you be the first to throw a stone at her - John 8:7

Because the foolishness of God is wiser than men; and the weakness of God is stronger than men. - 1 Corinthians 1:25

Ruth said: Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you. - Ruth 1:16-17


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10  
**_

Despite their attempt to stay in bed for most of the next day they were forced to emerge for food. Riddick watched as his pretty wife poured a cup of coffee and doctored it liberally with milk and sweetener before she made him a cup with very little of each. It was damn handy that she could Read his thoughts. Her laugh drifted through the room like a breeze and she twirled gracefully before she handed him his mug. "Husband finds much to be pleased with today," She observed. "Beaumonde comes closer. Secrets to be smuggled aboard."

"Sounds like fun," Riddick grinned and sipped his coffee. "Was thinking, as a thanks to the crew, for…well helping yesterday. Like to use some of the venison and flour, and some canned vegetables. Make a venison stew with dumplings for dinner."

"And protein for Simon," River grinned at him. "We have spent much of the day abed. Dinner will be in three hours."

"Tell you what, you make us a little snack, tide us over until then, I'll grab the doeskin out of our bunk. We get the food to cookin' after our snack and I'll work on those leggings for you some more," Riddick suggested. "While I'm doing that, you go through the clothes you got, make a list of what we'll need to buy while we're dirtside."

She grinned at him wickedly, "My _zhàng fu_ wants to buy me new underpinnings." She began to pull down the frozen protein waffles. "Venison is very cold. He will have to cut it for her. Musculature is not suited for hauling carcasses or butchering."

"Yeah lemme get to work on that," Riddick set the coffee down and deliberately crowded his wife against the counter, taking the opportunity to slide his hands over her ribs and legs. Just touching her…he groaned and rubbed his aching cock against her backside. He loved how her scent changed when he touched her, hot and sweet to his nose as desire warmed her blood.

"Hey!" The Captain was standing in the doorway with a disturbed look on his face. "Ya'll got a bunk for that sorta thing."

River's scent was still hot in his nose, "Yeah." Riddick agreed with a shrug and kissed his wife's neck. "Got hungry."

"I can see that," Reynolds sighed in resignation. "'Tween you two an' Zoe an' Wash always getting' so handsy…gonna have a boat full of places I can't walk in 'thout havin' my eyes closed."

Riddick reluctantly stopped rubbing against his wife and began to pull out some of the larger pieces of venison. "Mal, with as pissed as I get when someone sees River in bed…you really think I'd risk fucking her in a public place?" His wife gave him a sharp poke in the ribs and he groaned, "Sexing?"

River made a disgruntled noise in her throat but shrugged, "Either applies. But the words do not encompass enough to satisfy her sensibilities."

"Oh you got some a those?" Riddick teased her and was rewarded with a wicked little grin.

"Has she not proven to him that she does," River imitated his drawl and squeaked when he grabbed her up for a hot hard kiss. Her laughter turning into a moan in his mouth was like drinking straight whiskey. Riddick shuddered and carefully put her down again.

"Ya'll at it again," Jayne's voice asked gruffly as he entered the galley. "Ain'tcha got a bunk for that?"

"Jealous?" River slanted a glance over her shoulder at the gun hand as he slouched into a chair at the end of the table.

"A what?" Jayne retorted as Mal began to go through the cabinets and typing things into a data pad. "You two? Think we've talked on me really not wantin' to get involved in that."

Riddick looked at River and tilted his head questioningly towards the huge gun hand. Her gorgeous mouth curved upward slightly as she nimbly grabbed the protein waffles off the pan and topped each with a dollop of hunchberry jam. "He worries that Kaylee is broken hearted over Simon's behavior," She murmured for his ears alone. "Very protective of her. Rivals your worry for me."

"Huh," Riddick folded the waffle in half and pulled his long bone knife off his belt. Taking a bite of the waffle he considered and then looked over his shoulder. The merc was using a stylus and painstakingly writing something on the Captain's data pad. "Thought he might just have the hots for her. Didn't think it ran to feelings," The convict muttered to his wife.

River shrugged at him taking a dainty bite of her own snack as she began to wipe down the pan. "Tries to think of how to gain her attention. Worries she will think he is old," She knew just how to pitch her voice so it caught his ears but was low enough that no one else even noticed she was talking.

"What about you?" Riddick looked down at her, "You think I'm too old for you?" He popped the last of the waffle in his mouth and began to cut the venison into stew sized chunks.

She was smiling as she shook her head. Her hands were finally free of work and food. Soft fingers slid over his jaw and turned his face to hers, "His mind is…open to hers... and he has lived a long time, much of it stuck in cryo. Months that felt like decades to a sleeping body and waking mind. More than a third of his life in cryo. The mind and experience of a man past fifty years…And the body of a man half that age." River's hand stroked down his neck to his shoulder and bicep, "He is the perfect age for her."

"Yeah?" Riddick put the knife down and picked her up for another kiss. "Make your list. And look over my stuff too; figure what you want me to wear." He set her down with a pat on her ass.

That got him a confused tilt of the head, "Richard wishes for her to dress him?"

"Well not in skirts," That got her giggling. "But I guess you got the right to demand I dress nice once in a while. So figure out how you want me to do that. Can't say I'll agree but I'll listen."

"_Wěn biàn_ ," She smiled and twirled out of the room before breaking into a run that was nearly silent on the metal floor. He grinned after her for a moment before going back to his work. She seemed more stable today, less like the words weren't staying in their right places. Her scent was healthier too.

Riddick frowned down at the venison and began looking into the cabinets for spices. "Cobb, where do you folks keep the spices?" He found a dry drawer with potatoes in it and took five along with two onions. A jar of the canned vegetables he and River were given as a wedding gift was set on the counter and he nodded his satisfaction with the supplies. He wasn't a chef by any means but he could do a mean stew. Two years on Triumph had taught him a lot about basic cooking.

"Check in the real narrow cabinet over the cleaner," The other man's voice called from the table. "Oh, an' there's a jar of stewed tomatoes somewhere in the pantry if you need it." He was sighing over his list, "Gotta get supplies when we get to Beaumonde, you need ammo for your guns?"

"Can always use another box," Riddick nodded. "Anyone here allergic to anything?" He grinned as he found dried corn in another drawer. Some water in a pot on the stove and a big handful of corn and it was set to rehydrate.

"Not that anyone's ever said," Cobb stood and moved towards the pantry. He moved lightly enough for a big man, for all the heavy boots he didn't clomp around in them. Riddick would be willing to bet that Cobb had gotten training in tracking and hunting at some point in his life. He could always tell a man who knew how to live off the land. The goateed man's eyes were dark as he brought out the jar of tomatoes. He was ticking something off on the data pad as he leaned against the wall.

"How old are you Cobb?" Riddick found himself asking. Maybe it was a lingering thought that River had once considered marrying this man. Or maybe it was the scent of bemused affection the gun hand had for the girl he called moonbrain. Or a strange sort of sympathy for a man who thought he wouldn't be given the time of day by the girl he wanted to court. Fuck, maybe it was River's influence. Whatever the reason, Riddick found himself wanting to nudge Cobb in the mechanic's direction.

"Think I'm about…thirty eight?" Apparently there was some uncertainty regarding the actual number. Jayne looked up and shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Don't like to think about it much really."

"Well you're younger than I am," The Furyan chuckled as he began to throw the venison into a large pot. "River just figured out I'm around fifty or so. At least I've been alive that long."

"Now you're feedin' me a line a _gǒu pì_," Jayne shook his head in disbelief. "You look like you're the doc's age. If that."

"Yeah well, from what I got up here…" Riddick tapped his skull with a fingertip, "Furyans are pretty long lived anyway. And I've spent at least a third of my life in cryo. You don't age in cryo. I fucking hate it but that never stopped mercs from sticking me in a tube or wrapping a cryo cuff around my arm."

"So you're like…more'n thirty years older'n River?" The gun hand was shaking his head in disbelief.

Riddick chuckled and shrugged as he grabbed the sack of flour and the powdered milk. "If I gave two shits about numbers I might have thought about it. River doesn't care how old I am. That's all that matters to me. She's the only one has any right to talk or worry as far as I'm concerned. That doesn't mean her brother wouldn't get his back up about that too."

The other man's eyes were still dark and concerned but he shrugged, "So ya don' think it should matter? Age or whatever?"

Riddick couldn't stop sliding his eyes towards the door, waiting on his wife to return. "I think having things in common is more important than how old folks are accounted to be. Never met a woman with such old eyes as River. Sweet, don't get me wrong. But I could see it in her, just like she could in me I guess. Part of why she chose me."

"My _zhàng fu_ is correct," River had returned to the galley with the doeskin as well as a datapad and stylus. Riddick frowned to see very little written on it. "We found each other in the dark. Could feel his mind, perfect for mine. Silver eyes to see me in the darkness, not afraid of him, and he is not afraid of me."

"You better not be done with that list," Riddick knew she needed more than what had been written down. "Told you I got enough money. Get anything you need."

"Short list encompasses much," River showed him what she'd written. "Necessities are many, but words are few."

"Gotcha," Riddick smiled. "How're you set for weapons?"

* * *

The conversation ended up including Jayne as well as Zoe and Mal. The three warriors of the boat took both them down to the small armory. Riddick hadn't cared much for the weapons there though he'd seen a few pistols that were small enough for River's hands. He'd looked at his deceptively dainty wife and she'd given him an evil grin that had sent blood rushing to his groin. They added weapons of her own to the list.

Beaumonde wasn't one of his favorite planets. Too much crap in the air for him to enjoy being off the ship. He and River took one look at the docks and then looked at each other. He knew his mouth was set in a firm line of distaste while her nose was wrinkled. She took a breath and grimaced, "Could wait until a planet that is more palatable is our place to land."

"Nah, we'll do this quick, we got liberty for a week anyway," Riddick shook his head. "Let's get what we need; we'll head back to the boat after."

He'd had the strange idea that he might not mind the planet so much if his gorgeous wife was at his side. Riddick found himself quickly disabused of that notion. Beaumonde was as irritating to his nose as ever. River wasn't feeling like herself and when he tilted his head with his unspoken question as to what was wrong she murmured that all the people pushed at her head. She hadn't had enough time alone with him. Her mind wasn't completely settled yet and able to withstand the multitude of thoughts around her. On ship, with the crew, was easier on her mind, comfort, familiarity easing her tensions. But a world full of strangers... Riddick resolved that this would be the quickest shopping trip ever and River nodded her silent agreement to that thought.

As a result he really had no idea what typical shopping with his pretty wife would be like. They marched into a store, picked out the bare necessities of what she needed, paid and left. They'd found him another pair of cargo pants and a couple of muscle shirts as well as similar clothing for her. The most time they'd spent in any one store had been when they were testing and choosing weapons for River.

Their return to the boat was greeted with a surprised look from Book. The Shepherd was talking with Kaylee about the merits of the various ships around them and his white eyebrows rose when Riddick and River walked back up the ramp. "I would have expected you two to enjoy some time alone," Book remarked as they entered the quieter light of the cargo bay. "You've barely been gone two hours."

"Too many people," River shook her head and leaned against her husband's side. Her weariness was apparent though being back on the ship was perking her up. He wondered if it was the familiarity or the shielding effect of the metal that helped. "Both," His wife murmured and he thought again how handy that was.

Riddick nodded his agreement. He and River both carried bags but nothing that would impede them in a fight, "The air screws with my sense of smell. Beaumonde's not our favorite place in the 'Verse." He lifted one of the bags, "We got some things we both needed. Gonna unload and see about getting something to eat."

"Yeah, 'bout that," Kaylee looked towards the middeck where the crews bunks were situated. "Uh, there might be a little…problem."

Riddick looked down at his wife. River had started giggling, her laughter tired but still tickling his senses with her amusement. "Wanna share the joke little wife?"

"Funnier to hear and show you," River's hand dipped from his back to squeeze his ass and Riddick chuckled. He did like a woman who knew what she wanted. He let the hand resting on her waist slide down to cup her cute little butt and chuckled to himself when she squeaked in surprise.

"Turnabout's fair play," He reminded her with an evil grin. Her dark eyes peeked up at him under drooping lashes, hot with sudden desire and he almost groaned. Her tongue was sliding out to dip over her lips as if she was anticipating some wonderful taste.

"My _qīn 'ài __zhàng fu_ should keep that in mind," She agreed with a smirk of her own. "She has much yet to show him. All of her abilities."

Riddick watched as she mounted the stairs and led him to the upper deck and down the hall to the crew bunks. The minute they hit the galley he could hear the cursing from within their room and smell the laughter coming from the pilot and first mate.

"Gorramit Mal! I got steel plated toes in these boots, an' you still manage to bruise my foot until I look like I been dancin' in Ma's blackberries," Jayne's voice was, from the sound of things, understandably irate.

"Well if you'd follow my directions we'd be done already an' you wouldn't have bruises 'cause the bed wouldn't a fallen on your foot," The Captain didn't sound like he was in too good of a mood either.

Riddick and River walked down the hall towards Wash and Zoe. The married couple sitting on the steps leading up to the bridge looked for all the 'verse as if they were listening to a show on the cortex.

Riddick frowned at the open hatch to their bunk and then looked at the duo sitting on the stairs. "Do I want to know why they're in our bunk," He set the bags he was carrying down and leaned against the wall.

"Wedding gift," River murmured and did the same as he had using his chest as her wall and tugging his arms around her. She smelt thoughtful and curious and the big man had to wonder what was going through her mind. Dark eyes looked up at him with a little smile curving her lips, "A larger bed than Zoe and Wash's bed. Folds up against the wall. Cap'n and Jayne are having trouble."

"Cap'n always does when it comes to mechanics," Kaylee remarked as she came up the hall.

"Throwin' away specs tends to do that," Wash offered with a shake of his head.

"He never did like followin' orders," The First Mate sighed.

Riddick looked down at his wife and shook his head, "I was really looking forward to getting you fuckin' horizontal." He pulled her tighter to his body so she could feel just how interested he was. All she had to do was rub her ass against him and he was half ready. "Damnit woman," He growled down at her as she did just that.

Her laugh was pure feminine evil and she turned in his arms, "She and her husband could decide to help the Captain and Jayne with the gift. Three men will have an easier time of it than two, especially when Riddick is the most intelligent man in the room."

"Yeah, if we're ever gonna get to bed today looks like that's our only option," Riddick groaned. "Leave the stuff up here though. We'll get it when we're done." River's grin made her smell like mischief. He groaned again and ground his hips against hers, "Wife you are so going to pay for all this teasing."

"She was told a tease does not live up to the promises made," His little wife giggled at him as she began to pull away. "Riddick's wife has every intention of fulfilling her promises." His hands gripped her hips and dragged her body back to his before he'd really formed the thought or intention. Kissing her until she was moaning into his mouth and his lips were devouring hers happened before he knew it, the animal rising in him to claim his lovely slender wife.

When he let her go she smelt of desire and hot blood and she looked dizzy, her body leaned against his for support. "Such a wicked man," Her whisper was hot on the skin of his neck.

"Yeah but I'm _your_ wicked man," Riddick murmured into her hair. He loved her scent when her blood was up. "So let's get this finished and I can prove it to you."

"Hmm…" River nodded and took a deep breath. He was reluctant to do it but managed to unlock his arms from around her body and let her slip through his hands. She moved a few feet away to crouch by the hatch of their bunk and called down into it, "Captain, they are returned and would like to use the bunk."

"It ain't ready," Jayne grumbled. "An' if Mal don't stop droppin' things on me it won't never be."

"Yeah, uh, little one, we've got a bit of a situation…" Mal's voice was both chagrinned and irritated over the problem at hand.

"Yes. She knows. She and husband will help to solve it," River's voice had the tone of 'men are so stupid I must be patient with them' that Riddick had heard from every woman on Triumph at one time or another.

"I'll go an' get my tools," Kaylee offered and took off at a trot.

Riddick sighed and nodded for River to head down into the bunk, "Just tell me you haven't messed with anything." He muttered as he followed her down. One look at the bunk told him that hope was…baseless. Granted he and River didn't have much but what they had was piled in one corner out of the way. The weapons crate was under the wooden chest and everything else was piled on top of that. Bedding, clothing and all. He growled in irritation at seeing their things so jumbled.

River's soft hand slid over his forearm soothingly, "Looks worse than it is. Tried to keep it tidy but things began to fall down." She shrugged and moved towards one of the unopened crates. Snatching a knife from Jayne's boot she pried the lid off and found several sheets of imprinted plasti. "Found directions. We will need a drill bit suitable for the metal walls. Everything else is provided."

"We cain't find half a what we need, 'cause Mal opened the boxes an' they're all higgledy piggledy," Jayne groused.

Riddick looked at the two taller men, one of them holding a bedbox frame in his hands to keep it from falling, the other digging through a small box in search of something. "All right," He shook his head, "Jayne, lean that against the wall. Lemme see the size of it."

The senior gunhand nodded and did just that coming to stand beside Riddick and look at the layout, "We figured to put the bed against this wall, length wise so the head was near the curve of the ship. Can't put it flush in the corner or the curve near the ceilin'll keep it from workin' right."

"I gotcha," Riddick nodded. "River, what's the first step say to do?"

"Clear the room and wall," River looked around and grinned at him. "Cap'n and Jayne have done so. Determine placement of bed. Already done," She frowned. "Assemble wall frame and bolt to the selected wall."

"The frame is done," Jayne indicated the metal he'd left leaning against the wall. "It's holdin' it up an' gettin' it bolted and level that's the hard part."

Riddick nodded, "Hey Wash!" He shouted up the hatch, "Tell Kaylee to bring her level too."

"I already got one," Kaylee called down and handed him her bucket of tools before she began to climb down the ladder. "An' a few other things we might need." She looked around, "Ya'll have been at this for how long an' you ain't even half done? Whyn't ya ask me for help."

"'Cause we're manly men who can handle puttin' a bed an' all together," Mal snapped back.

"Uh huh," Kaylee was looking at the messed up room and unassembled furniture with a jaundiced eye. "I can see that."

Riddick chuckled as the scent of amused sarcasm wafted off the mechanic and was echoed by his wife. "Yeah, we see you seeing it," He shook his head. "All right. Cobb, you and me, we'll hold the corners, Mal, you get the middle and Kaylee'll handle the drill. River, you give her the screws she needs and the brackets as she needs 'em."

River nodded and located the illustration of the appropriate parts, "Need to find them." She showed Kaylee the picture. "Looks like this."

"Ah, those are good ones," The mechanic nodded happily and gently pushed her captain out of the way. In a few minutes, she and River had come up with the small bags of screws and brackets.

Riddick watched as the two women worked together, slipping under the arms of the men in order to put the brackets in place, Kaylee's level put to good use. This was interesting, watching the women, working with the men. He generally hadn't had much use for other people, everything he had he'd either made himself or bartered for it. There wasn't much he couldn't do with his hands and a few tools.

Following River and Kaylee's instructions he and Jayne began to assemble the secondary box frame designed to hold the mattress and fold into the wall frame. It was a clever design, two long narrow drawers swung out on a corner hinge to support the top of the mattress box while a set of sturdy legs folded into the bottom of the box to support the bottom. The work to put it all together wasn't particularly grueling with him and Jayne holding the parts together so Mal and Kaylee could use the tools. The goateed gun hand's mood had improved when he and the Captain weren't doing the entire thing on their own. Riddick guessed not having furniture dropped on his feet helped with the attitude somewhat.

Riddick found himself watching his wife while he assembled one of the swing out drawers. She was reading ahead, checking some of the other boxes on the floor and nodding to herself. There were a couple that she was regarding with a puzzled look and he couldn't help grinning. Unmarked boxes stymied his pretty little wife, genius or not. She looked cute as hell frowning at the unmarked containers. She'd look even prettier once she had her knives and guns situated on her slender body.

He frowned; he had plenty of buckskin left from making her mocs. He'd have to make her a good weapons harness for her guns and knives. She'd been muttering about a sword and he could just picture her with one, a long slender blade to match her body. She needed a jacket too, something thicker that he could line with shearling, for hunting on colder worlds. Gloves and a detachable hood for the jacket. He wondered if he could find something that had soft fur; his mate deserved fine things against that captivating white flesh.

The Furyan was so wrapped up in his thoughts of how to best clothe his wife by the ways of his people that he was nearly startled by that same woman stealing up for a kiss. Her soft lips brushed over his cheek as she giggled over his preoccupation, "He is a fine husband. Plotting how he will dress his wife. She approves of his thoughts. Would like to learn his skills, create hunting boots for him."

He grinned at her and stood, scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the hatch so Mal and Jayne could open the compressed mattress. Kaylee grinned at them from her position by two more containers, "Shouldn't be much longer." She told them with a shrug. "Me an' Zoe pitched in to get you two a dresser. An' Wash gave ya a shelf to go next to the bed. You know, someplace for a clock an' stuff."

"We got the space to set 'em up now or should it wait until the bed's folded up?" Riddick asked as he set River on her feet.

"Oh we can' do it now. Won't take long," Kaylee was pulling a container open and handed River the instructions.

* * *

It took a little more time but finally everything was built to Kaylee and River's satisfaction. Riddick found himself sitting on the floor and putting bureau together. It was a simple thing of hard molded plastic and metal that looked more like a wall locker than a bureau to Riddick. One half was open space with a rod at the top for hanging clothes with the other half stacked drawers. Doors closed over both halves and beneath them two full length drawers were set up for shoes or blankets.

The shelf was a simple thing, short enough to just fit under the ships curved outer wall. With the bed folded down the second shelf from the top was just the right height for a clock and a gun. It was nice to see River happily putting a few of her books on the shelves. She borrowed Kaylee's drill and used one of the extra screws to make a hook in the curved wall above the shelf.

Riddick watched as she hung the wedding wreath she'd given him on the wall. It was suspiciously shiny and he touched it with a careful finger, "You do something to preserve it?" He looked over at his wife who was now putting his old clothing into some of the higher drawers of the bureau.

"Yes," She nodded before tossing a smile over her shoulder at him. "Borrowed a spray from Kaylee. Fine coating of poly to keep it from deterioration."

The convict nodded his understanding and looked at the swing out drawers of the bed, "Figure I'll put my tools down here. Won't want 'em when the bed is out anyway."

She nodded, "Though we might look for a table that will lie flat on the wall when not in use, suitable for your leatherworking." She indicated an area near the hatch that wasn't taken up by the wide bureau.

"Somethin' to think on," Riddick nodded as he stepped up behind her and let his hands settle onto her hips. "Mean time wife... you've been doing some awful teasing," He reminded her. Gently he pressed his mouth against her soft exposed neck and nipped at her pulse point. Her sigh of pleasure went through him like fire.

Before he could turn her around and continue what he'd started someone knocked on the hatch. Riddick growled, "Do these people know what a honeymoon is?" He stalked over to the ladder and pulled it down, "Yeah?" His silver eyes were not welcoming as they stared up at the Companion who stood by the hatch.

"I have a gift for you and River, but I can't carry it to your room by myself," Inara seemed to realize that flowery manners would just irritate him more. "It's in my shuttle."

"Be right there," Riddick nodded as politely as he could manage. "Just need to get the room a little more cleaned up." The Companion inclined her head gracefully in acknowledgment and moved down the hall. Riddick turned to River. "I don't care if the next knock on the door is Reavers. We aren't opening it."

His wife's rueful laugh of agreement along with the smell of frustrated desire was enough to placate him somewhat. "If the next knock was Reavers they would not wish to open it anyway." She kissed him gently.

Riddick looked around the bunk and wondered exactly what Inara had given them. Whatever it was it had better be small or it wouldn't fit. One last kiss and Riddick more than a little reluctantly climbed out of the bunk.

The small ship was dim and smelt of incense along with the faint aroma of sex. He doubted anyone else would notice but for someone like him it was obvious what the shuttle was used for. Apart from that the little boat was luxuriously appointed and sensuously welcoming. The only fly in the ointment was that apparently in the few minutes between his and Inara's arrival Simon Tam had decided to visit the Companion.

Riddick had heard him before he knocked, that elegant logical voice speaking to Inara. At least he was respectful to the older woman if not his sister. The doctor was still very upset though, that much was obvious, "He doesn't love her." The Core man continued, "It's always 'my wife', 'his' or 'little wife'. He doesn't even call her by her name. She deserves better. How can I—"

The Furyan had knocked then, fairly certain his temper couldn't take another soliloquy on Tam's opinion of him and how awful it was that he'd married River.

"Rick," Inara greeted him with a smile only slightly strained as her door slid open. "Simon just—"

"Came to visit and bitch about my marriage again," Riddick nodded. "I'm not deaf."

"See? 'His marriage'," Simon repeated angrily. "She's a thing to him. He doesn't love her."

"Simon," The Companion began patiently.

"No, I'd like to hear him say it," The doctor stared at Riddick who leaned against the doorway in an elaborately casual show of how little Simon Tam bothered him. "I want to hear him try to talk his way out of this question. It's simple. Do you love my sister? Yes or no?"

"Simple's the only thing it isn't," Riddick nodded to Inara. Maybe she'd understand this, maybe she wouldn't. She supported River's choices, that wasn't to say she supported Riddick.

"Another evasion," That elegant voice was cold and nothing like River's warm sweet tones.

Riddick frowned, "I'll say this to you once Doc. And never again because it's between River and me." He wasn't happy about the conversation and it showed in his tone, deadly quiet and painfully controlled. He saw the Companion stiffen slightly and take a half step back.

"Fine. I'm listening," The Core man stood as straight as he could with a wound in his side, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't know what love is," Riddick said flatly. "And I don't need to." He held up his hand in sharp command when it looked like the doctor would speak. He pulled the neck of his shirt down to expose the handprint on his chest. "I'm Furyan. Married your sister in the way of my people. Gave her my Mark. My hand on her skin. What we have goes light years past love. It isn't pale or romantic or sweet. She is, literally, the other half of me. That kind of need, passion, I don't have words for it. Never felt anything like it. But I knew. Knew that something, someone, was coming for me. Didn't know it'd be her. Didn't know who she was. Knew it in my bones though that she'd be my Home."

"Simon, Riddick is the last of his people. Furya is…lost," Inara interjected when Riddick paused, unable to convey exactly how important River was to him. "He explained this to us somewhat while you were unconscious. He might not call it love but the way they are together argues strongly for one of the purest forms of that emotion."

"Maybe that's what you call it," Riddick shrugged finally. "All I know is that I'll kill for her. I'll die to protect her. Without her…the Animal will take over until someone puts me down. She's mine. But she owns me in a way no one ever has. I'm a possessive son of a bitch but River's just as bad as me. She knows that I'm hers." He straightened, "And that's the last time I'm gonna talk about this with you. You either get it or you don't."

The doctor had nothing to say, simply staring at the handprint on Riddick's chest and then at Inara as if he was in shock. Finally he took a deep breath and nodded to the Companion politely and carefully brushed past Riddick to exit the shuttle.

Inara gestured to a thick roll of what he guessed was a carpet lying in the empty space of her floor.

"River prefers to go barefoot much of the time," The Companion said quietly. "In the privacy of your room I thought this would be comfortable for the both of you."

Riddick stomped down his irritation with the doctor and offered her a half smile, "It's kind of you." He nodded slowly. "Didn't expect everyone to react like this to River marrying me." He wasn't exactly sure where the Companion stood on the marriage yet and Simon Tam's presence hadn't helped him in determining her position.

"She's very dear to us all," Inara said softly. "I admit I was a bit surprised to see how dear she is to you though."

"After all that about seeing that our marriage was a true one?" Riddick frowned at her. "And defending us to her brother?"

"It is a true marriage, very obviously," The elegant Core woman spread her hands. "But the way you two are together speaks not only of attraction and choice but of affection." She gestured to his bulk and face, "And it is clear that you are not a generally affectionate man."

"You don't know much about me," Riddick bent and picked up the rug, balancing it on one shoulder before he rose from his crouch. "And I'm not obligated to explain myself any more than I have. Watch and learn; you'll figure it out soon enough." He nodded as politely as he could manage. "Thanks for the rug."

He turned carefully, irritated he might be but he didn't want to destroy her living space. Finally he was out the shuttle door, through the airlock and back in the galley. Fitting the rug through the hatch to the bunk was tricky but not impossible and finally he was able to maneuver the awkward bundle into the room and climb down the ladder.

His wife was waiting for him and he had the pleasure of River throwing herself into his arms and kissing him fiercely on the lips. "He is mighty with patience," She murmured against his mouth. "He has definitely earned a reward."

"Yeah?" Riddick pulled her closer. "I like the sound of that." He lifted her so her face was level with his, "Guess you heard or saw what Simon and Inara said?"

"Yes," River nodded and her soft hands cupped his jaw. "Simon will either accept or he will not." She shrugged of her brother's worries. "Inara does not See you the way I do. Does not Hear you. No idea what it is to be Furyan."

"She's right though," The Furyan told her quietly. His deep voice was as gentle as he could make it. "I'm not...demonstrative or affectionate by nature."

"My _zhàng fu_," The slender woman said firmly. "My choice. Your touch makes me feel cherished. You always touch me, a hand on my waist, fingers touch my skin, sends your regard through my flesh. Can feel how much you value me. Wife, partner, mate, Home."

"Well you knew I wasn't romantic," Riddick pressed his lips to her jaw and let them drift down her pretty throat. "That probably won't change. But I'm still yours."

"She finds his thoughts of her very romantic," His pretty wife countered. "He wishes to create clothing for her, to fashion it and craft it himself. No one has ever given such consideration to what would suit her and be functional. Husband is unique. Glad to be his wife." She was pressing soft kisses over his face, "Now would like it very much if we could put the rug down on the floor and test out the new bed."

"Hmm... yeah, guess we should do one before the other," Riddick pressed one last kiss to her collarbone and let her slide down his body. The breath hissed out of him as her slender body rubbed tantalizingly against hard, needing, flesh before she pulled away.

It didn't take long to roll out the rug, a soft thing that looked dark purple, grey and black to his eyesight. River was making pleased noises as she pulled out the drawers to support the bed. Riddick looked at her and grinned darkly as she began to unbutton the old oversized dress she wore. He pulled the bed down from the wall, popped the legs out and grabbed the pillows from the top of the chest.

River ignored her half undone dress to grab the bedding and make the bed so they weren't sleeping on a bare mattress. Finally the quilt was tucked in and the pillows in their places. Riddick grinned and grabbed his beautiful little wife. His teasing little woman was going to find out how riled up the animal had gotten.

* * *

_Author's Note: So more fluffy than plot driving. I just really liked the idea of those two getting their den all cozy. And Simon is still being a pain in the pì gu (butt__) but he does have an actual reason for it. He's just awful at expressing himself. And he's really concerned about River as how she relates to his Family/House as much as he is for her as a little sister he loves. Although he really needs to learn to shut his mouth. _

_One more chapter, a little epilogue and we're done with these folks for a while. I've got a companion piece for this from River's point of view and there'll be a bit of overlap but not much because I want to move on from this episode._

_So I hope you have enjoyed this story and I'll see you with the last of it next week._

_Thanks for all the support and feedback, its always hugely appreciated!_

**Chinese Translations**:

zhàng fu - husband

Wěn biàn - As you wish

gǒu pì - bullshit, nonsense

qīn 'ài zhàng fu - beloved husband


End file.
